To Bring You Back
by mistyhalcyondazeareover
Summary: Jareth tracks down Sarah in New York City eight years after she defeated his labyrinth. He wants revenge, but nothing is truly what it appears to be.
1. The Picture

I've had this idea for some time now, but never could put the pieces together. I am going to be taking a few creative liberties with this story, and in this particular story, aboveground Jareth looks very similar to Bowie via The Hunger. David Darling is one of my favorite cellist, so his music is serving as a soundtrack of sorts for this story. The title of each chapter will come from his discography. I hope to update once or twice a week, but I'm a full time student. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

The dream never changed.

He walked towards her, but she never acknowledged his presence. Her back always faced him, and she wore a peacock blue dress that fell to her ankles. Her brown locks were in a loose updo, showcasing her graceful neck. He could only describe her as a swan in human form. Jareth could feel his fingers tracing her spine, even though he was at least twenty feet away from her. Slowly, he got closer to her, but it felt as if he was floating towards her rather than walking. He never called her name. There was never a need to because instinct told him she was Sarah Williams, the elusive creature that outwitted him eight years ago.

As he kept getting closer, his heartbeat picked up in anticipation of what awaited him. Would she welcome him? Would she reject him yet again? Just as he was close enough to run his fingers through her hair, he indulged in running his fingertips along the back of her neck. Would she finally turn around? Would she finally end the ceaseless torture? Would she accept him?

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

No. Not tonight.

As always, the obnoxious sound of the alarm bell ended the dream. Jareth was never fond of rising early in the morning, but adaptation was something he prided himself on. Stretching his arms and limbs, Jareth looked out the window of to see the skyscrapers of New York City greet him. His luxurious rental at the Gramercy Park hotel was a thing to be envied, and it was an unspoken requirement that the king of the underground would have only the best of the aboveground during his quest.

Here, he was Seth Carrington, a force to be reckoned with in the world of corporate law. At least, that was the story he fed to those he knew he was never going to meet again. New York City was huge, and Jareth wasn't someone who believed in coincidences and chance meetings. If anyone ever asked, Mr. Carrington was simply a transient from London here temporarily on business.

It was a quest that had taken him away from his kingdom for 312 days - no 313 days now. In a perfect world, his kingdom and labyrinth would run itself, but Jareth left it in a state of stasis the moment he stepped foot into the world inhabited by weak mortals and their everyday struggles. When he returned, everything would go back to normal.

Walking into the bathroom, Jareth relieved his bladder before giving himself a look over in the mirror. It took a while for him to get used to the short blond hair. A few physical characteristics were altered, thanks to magic, and it surprised him to think that he was now used to this particular look. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Jareth inhaled and exhaled as he thought about his agenda for the day. Rolling his head from side to side, Jareth mentally mapped out the places he was sure he would see Sarah in her natural element.

Humans called it stalking, but he simply chose to refer to it as going after what was rightfully his.

He remembered that day as if it happened yesterday, but he hated to think about such things. The more he thought about it, the more he resented Sarah Williams. "Hate" was too strong of a word to use, but "bitterness" was too sweet. He felt like a scolded child who didn't get what he wanted at a party. Yes, Jareth was once charmed by her resilient will, but now it was time for the collector to claim the prize.

The rejection still tasted bitter, but time had a way of allowing Jareth a particular modicum of perspective. She was too young and immature with the ways of the world, but he wanted her the moment she wished her brother away. It _was_ such a pity, but he didn't know if it was for her or himself. She was an enigma just out of his reach. The time apart allowed Jareth to realize that his fascination stemmed from her defeat of his labyrinth, but he couldn't think of a more worthy opponent to remain by his side.

He was willing to offer her his kingdom, his devotion, his love, and his body… but she turned it all down. No, she turned HIM down, and no one simply turned him down.

Years had since passed, but whoever coined the cliché of time healing all wounds never met Jareth. (Humans and their tacky sayings.) Every warm body he sought comfort in was a reminder of what he truly wanted but could never have. At first it was meaningless sex with fair folk and changelings who resembled her, but then it became too much to bear. Soon, he sought out those who looked the complete opposite of Sarah Williams. He never promised his consorts romance and flowers. He didn't care for their needs or wants; it was all about him, and if they got off, then good for them. It was easy to fuck them and walk away. Losing himself was a different matter. Even when he closed his eyes, hers were the ones burned into his memory.

Opening his eyes and staring at his reflection, Jareth knew that with each passing minute he was getting closer and closer to achieving his goal. He formulated a simple game of revenge long before he found the prime piece of real estate he currently resided in.

He would destroy her from the inside out. It was no longer about having her rule by his side; it was about proving to her that he was the one who still held the true power. Sure, he deliberately let her slip away all those years ago, but she was no longer a child and he was done playing silly, foolish games. Seduce her. Bed her. (He could never put the two words "fuck" and "her" together.) Reveal himself to her just when he knew he had her. Break her heart the way she broke his.

Immature, yes, but she was the strange fruit he had yet to truly decipher. He had years to formulate a plan, and it wasn't something that could be done quickly. He had to find her, and that was no easy task. It took two private investigators to track Sarah Williams down. She appeared to be flighty in nature, but Jareth knew it was a misrepresentation.

He wanted her to recognize him, but he didn't want to blatantly put himself out there. Testing out different personas before even leaving his kingdom behind, Jareth settled on becoming a strapping Londoner visiting the big city on business.

The hair was different, but the eyes were still the same. He smiled at the thought of her recognizing his eyes. He fantasized about the moment she would truly see him; he indulged in the joy he would get from seeing her fall apart at the seams.

Sometimes he pondered the mystery as to why he chose not to keep an eye on her. Anger at his defeat was one factor, but it was easier to acquire an inner hostility when she wasn't available for his viewing 24/7.

What truly fueled his anger was that she completely shut him out years ago. After his defeat, he would sometimes watch her. It was a sporadic ritual for him, no more than four times a year, but he took comfort in seeing her blossom. It was curiosity for the sake of curiosity, but she carried on as if everything was normal… until it wasn't.

One day he couldn't see her. It was as if she disappeared completely. He remembered distinctly hearing a cello, but his crystal visions only provided a haze of fog and mist. It never cleared, but the sound of the cello resonated. His stomach dropped at the thought of her being dead, and his fear propelled him to get a direct view.

His owl form flew towards the home they once shared a small fraction of time in only to find her room empty. It wasn't empty of her books, dolls, and human knick knacks, but it was a barren space. Jareth knew in his heart that she would not be returning. Toby was there. Her parents were there, but Sarah all but vanished.

He tried to find her with his magic, but the fog was too thick. He almost could feel it physically weighing down on him, but the images of it engulfed him and he felt as if he was drowning in a force he had no control over. After a while, he just gave up. Jareth considered following her remaining family members, but it was energy he didn't want to waste. It only made him bitter and resentful towards her.

Shaking his head with the hope that it would clear his thoughts, Jareth looked at the mirror. He practiced his smile, trying to avoid the smugness it sometimes automatically contained.

"Oh Sarah, you have no idea what awaits you." Jareth said, a devious grin gracing his features.


	2. In Motion

Chapter 2: In Motion

At first the schedule of Sarah Williams was an intricate puzzle not easily put together. According to his own observations from the various notes he paid someone to compile for him, for someone with such a common name, she led more of a public life than he was originally led to believe.

Spread over a glass-surfaced coffee table, the notes were a mix of typed out documents and handwritten additions Jareth added. Black and white photos of her going about her daily routine were thrown into the mix, but Jareth chose to ignore those. If he stared at the photos then resentment would be replaced with yearning, and that would do him no good.

There were moments he surprised himself with how easily he was able to adapt to her world, but he knew that his kingdom awaited his return. As he took a sip of his coffee (he did enjoy this particular vice), Jareth began to lose patience with himself. When would he reveal himself? When would she be ready? Leaning back into the leather chair in his living area, he began to wonder if either one of them would truly be ready.

 _Why are you so concerned with her? She's the one that left you behind._

Such thoughts constantly swam through his head, but as he unconsciously ran his fingers over his lips, he wanted to formulate some sort of plan of attack. Leaning forward, Jareth looked over the information he had so far.

Observation 1: Sarah Williams was a morning person.

She was out of the door no later than 5:30 in the morning for a job around her neighborhood. This daily regimen usually took no longer than 40 minutes on most days. By 7:20, she headed towards the closest subway station which took her to the Upper West Side where she sometimes dragged some weird contraption with wheels.

Observation 2: Sarah Williams was a music teacher who taught at a prestigious music school. Not only did she teach children to play what Jareth learned was a cello, but she also was part of a chamber music group, whatever that was.

Observation 3: Sarah Williams really led a boring life, at least by his standards. Her closest friends appeared to be the other musicians she worked with. Her weekends were usually spent running errands and shopping for necessities. It appeared as if Sarah Williams was anything but a social butterfly.

Observation 4: This was probably the most important one to Jareth, but Sarah Williams did not have a significant other in her life. That would make his transition into her life all the more easier. It's not to say that a man in the picture would prevent him from seeing his plan through, but Jareth didn't like sharing.

Picking up a printed biography from the school's webpage, Jareth knew that she floated around for a while studying and perfecting her art with various chamber music groups. There was a gap of time that his investigators could not account for, but Jareth had more ammunition than he needed to track down his prize. Compared to other biographies, her's was the shortest. Most other teacher biographies mentioned where the area the musician lived in (he already knew her address) along with a family status. there was no mention of her father, wicked stepmother, or brother. Gareth had never heard of the cello before then, but his curiosity got the better of him. It didn't take long for him to familiarize himself with the instrument and some of the classic pieces.

As often as he saw her pull the instrument around with her, he had yet to see her perform. That was going to change tonight though. Jareth smiled as he turned his attention towards the ticket staring at him in the upper corner of the table. Sarah, along with a few other teachers/musicians from her school, were going to perform at the Alice Tully Hall. Rather than jump right into inundating himself in her life, he enjoyed being the one who was outside looking in. It made him feel powerful and in control. He already had a few close encounters with her, and the best part was that she was completely unaware of it all.

There was the time he followed her to The Strand. He would never enter the store, preferring to keep a safe distance, at first. She visited two to three times a month to immerse herself in aisles upon aisles of books. Her tastes varied: one month she was into biographies, the next she was reading literary essays. One month she purchased nothing but poetry. One Saturday he allowed the temptation to get the better of him and followed her into the store, keeping himself at a safe distance as he watched her peruse the section of the store devoted to rare books. Her instincts for self-preservation were gone given that anyone else would have noticed him stalking his prey like a wolf, but she was completely oblivious. The one moment she did feel off kilter and raised her head from the book she was flipping through, he was gone.

Gareth enjoyed the feeling of the hunter honing in on its prey, and that was now what she was to him. He closed his eyes and remembered the scent of her perfume, clean and subtle. He remembered exactly what she wore that day, an eggplant hued v-neck sweater that showed off her delicate collarbone.

Random observation: Sarah Williams loved long-sleeved tops.

Walking towards the kitchen to place his now empty coffee cup in the sink, Jareth rejoiced in the promise that tonight he was going to see her again. He would see her, but she wouldn't see him. The thought of that immediately made him smirk. Slowly but surely everything was falling into its right place.

Later that night, Jareth stepped out of the taxi cab in front of the Alice Tully Hall. He tightened his tie just a bit before reaching to grab the ticket for the event from the foldable leather contraption that mortals called a "wallet."

Gareth felt like the cat that was about to catch the canary. Sarah Williams was a caged bird, just waiting to be pounced on. The door to the hall was opening, just like the door to the cage. Indulging in a glass of wine moments later, Jareth observed the people around him. He was attracting the attention of a few women in the vicinity, but his eyes were only searching for one person. He hoped he would spot her relaxing amongst the audience before the show, but she was nowhere to be found.

He overheard the ceaseless chit chat amongst patrons of the arts, and he even became engaged in a conversation or two, but his words were all deliberately obtuse and empty. He didn't care for this society and he sometimes longed to be back home where he could at least kick an annoying goblin or two. Doing such things to humans was apparently frowned upon in the aboveground. At this point, he could't wait to go in and take his seat.

Finally, the moment was announced where everyone could take their seats. Jareth looked for Row H Seat 113. It wasn't too close, but it wasn't too far. It wasn't directly in the middle either. Jareth knew everything was a matter of strategy. He felt odd considering that he attended the event alone, but he was the least bit concerned with what others thought of him. If they only knew he was a king. Focusing on the stage, Jareth noticed a piano already set up. Three chairs were placed onstage, and he couldn't help but wonder which one his pet would sit in. Before he could allow himself to fully fall into the fantasy of what he would like to do wit her, the lights in the hall dimmed.

Redirecting his posture, Jareth felt his pulse being to quicken as one by one, each musician came out. First it was the piano player, a man no younger than 50 years of age. Jareth didn't understand why everyone around him was applauding, so he chose not to participate. One had to earn such things from the Goblin King.

Next, a young man walked out holding what Jareth previously learned was a violin. Once again, everyone around him applauded. His hands began to sweat slightly as he anticipated Sarah's entrance on the stage, and he didn't have to wait long because she was the next one to take her spot on it. It was only when he saw her that he realized everyone was wearing black, Sarah Williams included. She carried her cello, and yet again, she donned a long-sleeved sweater. Her pants were wide legged, and her hair flowed just past her shoulders. The ends appeared to be slightly curled, and for a moment Jareth forgot to breathe as he saw her under the spotlight of the stage. She didn't appear to be too fond of the attention, and focused her eyes on her instrument instead.

Jareth didn't even know what it was he was about to listen to. The ticket said something about Beethoven and a "ghost trio," but those were words unfamiliar to him. As the three began to play, Jareth couldn't make himself relax as he listened to the piece all three players played by memorization.

He felt as if he was the only person in the concert hall. He didn't pay attention to the other players, she was the only woman in the world as far as he was concerned. He watched as she closed her eyes, lost in the piece. There were moments he felt as if she was calling out to him and him alone. One would think she was carrying the piece by herself because she never acknowledged the other players, but they never acknowledged her either.

Jareth gripped the armrest of the seat, not even realizing that he was doing such a thing until his hand began to hurt. He wanted to know what inspired her to take this path. Was this what she gave him up for? He couldn't be resentful, not in this moment. He was too caught up, as much as he hated to admit it to himself. The elusive creature became even more enigmatic. Should he wait afterwards to try and meet her? Should he promise the school she taught at a hefty donation? Should he pull her aside and force her to see the hunger he currently possessed? Should he wait? Jareth was torn, but he couldn't put any more energy towards it because it distracted him from what he was currently witnessing.

And just like that, it was done. The man who wouldn't applaud earlier as the musicians walked onstage was one of the first ones to voice his approval. Standing up with the rest of the audience, Jareth didn't realize that he was overtaken by the moment until he felt a single tear slide down his cheek. He watched as each musician took a bow, but the only one he truly focused on was the cellist, his cellist.

As the lights in the hall came back on, Jareth couldn't force himself to leave. What if she was out there in the lobby? Days ago he wanted nothing more than for her to recognize him, but now he questioned every move he intended to take. Still overcome by the weight of it all, Jareth sat down in his seat and patiently waited for everyone else to exit the hall. He stared at the empty stage, waiting for the anger to build up inside of him again, but it never came.

Jareth would never know that Sarah Williams didn't stay behind to mingle with everyone after the performance. She grabbed a cab and headed back to her apartment, cello in tow, not even aware of the fact that the driver who took her home would soon head back to the Alice Tully Hall to do the same for Seth Carrington.


	3. Beginning

Chapter 3: Beginning

Author's Notes: Hopefully my spell checker isn't being a big butt today. Thanks for all of you that let me know there were formatting issues. If you haven't figured it out already, this will be a slow burn, but things are starting to warm up. Enjoy! Once again, I was heavily inspired by David Darling's music. He's amazing!

"How did your concert go?" Dr. Susan Corley asked her patient, Sarah Williams.

"It was really good. I was worried a bit in the beginning, but after the first movement, it was like I became reacquainted with an old friend." Sarah smiled as she responded to her therapist's question.

As she held the mug of green tea that Dr. Corley always offered her, Sarah warmed her hands with the cup. It was a comfort she had become used to when attending sessions every two weeks.

"You don't seem like you're in the mood to talk today."

"It's not that. It's just that I've got a lot going on with work and I…" Sarah put the mug down on the table in front of her and began to fuss with the sleeve of her sweater.

Dr. Corley noticed her patient's hesitation.

"Yes, Sarah?"

"I feel like I'm being watched."

"You think you're being followed?" Dr. Corley's concern was evident.

"I don't know. It's just that feeling you get sometimes, but I can't compare it to anything because I've never really felt anything like it before. At least, I don't think I ever did."

"Do you feel threatened?"

"No, I don't. It's strange, but it almost feels like some benign presence that's watching over me."

"Sarah, you have to understand that concerns me. I know you don't want your family getting involved, but when was the last time you spoke with them?"

"I talk to them on a regular basis."

"When was the last time you visited them?"

"It's not that easy. They don't even live in the same state anymore, and with my schedule it's hard to sometimes make the trip."

"I know your father took that job in Connecticut two years ago, but you and I both know that's just a four hour train ride away."

"8 hours actually if you factor in the ride home. Look, I know you're concerned about me being lonely and isolated. I also know that I need to put myself out there some more, and I do try, but I just… I'm fine." Sarah implored.

"Are you? I should also note how quick you were to divert the direction of my question about your safety."

"I play for at least three hours a day. My father seems to think that this spot on the philharmonic which I haven't even been sent an invitation to audition for will somehow be a miracle worker for me. My stepmother wants me to meet a guy, get married, and have little babies, and my little brother just wants me to be happy."

"But what do you want? All I'm hearing is what your father, your stepmother, and brother want for you. What about you?"

Sarah took a few seconds to mull over the question.

"I want to open up, but I'm afraid."

"Sarah, I know your history. You think I'm using your past history to approach our time together?"

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"No. I'm not interested in knowing the Sarah of years gone by. I'm interested in knowing the Sarah of today."

Sarah let Dr. Corley's words sink in before she spoke.

"The Sarah of today loves her work, but she feels like there's something missing. It's been gone for a long time, and she wants it back, but she doesn't know what it is that she's searching for. She wants to dream, but really doesn't anymore."

"Is it easier to approach this by referring to yourself in the 3rd person?"

"Was I doing that?" Sarah asked, not realizing it.

"Yes. It seems like you are so hesitant to seek love. Why is that?"

"How can I ever love anyone else when I can't even trust myself?"

"Are you afraid of a relapse?" Dr. Corley asked.

"No." Sarah was quick to reply, too quick. "I just… I just want to get lost sometimes. Doesn't everyone?"

Two hours later, Sarah stood in line at her local pharmacy waiting for her prescription to get filled. As she rolled her head from side to side, she was thankful that Dr. Corley didn't up the dosage of her antidepressants. She was tired after a long day at school, and the last thing she needed to do was overthink her session with Dr. Corley. If only there were more hours in the day.

She was looking forward to going home, curling up with a the new biography on Elgar she recently purchased from The Strand, and heating up the Chinese takeout she treated herself to the night before. It was uncomplicated and boring, but it made her happy.

Still waiting in line, she heard the buzz of her phone and pulled it out of her handbag. Not recognizing the number, she hesitated before answering,

"Hello?" Her voice, slightly timorous.

"Is this Sarah Williams?" A male voice spoke.

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Stuart Welling from the New York Philharmonic. We received your application and letters of recommendation and would like to audition you for a chair in the Philharmonic."

"Wow. Really?" Sarah was surprised. She submitted her application months ago, but figured she wasn't qualified enough given the lack of a hasty response.

"We're going to e-mail you the details and audition time. Is your e-mail address the same as the one on your application?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Sarah said, still in shock.

"We'll see you soon Ms. Williams. Good evening."

Sarah smiled at her phone and immediately started punching the number for her father when she heard,

"Sarah Williams? Your prescription is ready."

The call would have to wait for now.

It had been four days since Jareth saw Sarah perform at the Alice Tully Hall and it was all he could think about. He remembered that night as if it happened yesterday, its imprint forever tainting his memory.

 _Four nights earlier._

When he finally returned to his abode, he stripped himself of his clothes and lay on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, all he could hear was the music of her instrument. It was only when he was alone that he realized it was the same thing he heard years earlier when he tried to find her.

It was a song that played itself repeatedly in his head. Nothing could be done to make it disappear. Without realizing it, Jareth traced his fingertips over his bare flesh. He wished they were her fingers, but his mind wouldn't let him picture it. Instead, he imagined his flesh was the instrument she so beautifully mastered. He felt himself growing hard, but he couldn't muster the energy to find a release. Before now it was easy to get swept away by the fantasy of her body fitting into his like a lost puzzle piece. He could spend hours imagining his lips running up and down her flesh; he was desperate to know what she sounded like when she came. Jareth wanted so desperately to know what she tasted like, and began to lower his own hand, but for the first time it felt wrong to do such a thing.

Closing his eyes, he hoped that sleep would cradle him, but Jareth no longer slept - he only dreamed. This night was different. He felt himself being held down; someone wanted to hurt him, but he didn't understand why. The hands were relentless in their force, and just as Jareth felt like he could get some leverage to escape, he felt something similar to electricity running throughout his body.

Jareth shot up in his bed, sweating and panting. He looked over at his alarm clock and noticed it was only three in the morning. Throwing himself back on the bed out of frustration, Jareth needed more time to formulate a plan.

The Strand was an enticing temptation, but there was another option… Sarah did enjoy indulging in a latte at Joe Coffee. It was a go to after school meet up spot with some of her colleagues, and he did receive photos from one of his investigators from that specific location. Nodding his head on his pillow, more or less to make him feel more confident about his plan, he would accidentally on purpose end up there. Yes, everything was slowly falling into place. HIs patience was already thin.

Six days later Jareth walked in to Joe Coffee shortly after it opened. He had been there two days earlier, and after waiting it out while trying to act like he was doing some work, he realized it was time to pack it up and go. Maybe he should just go to The Strand. Jareth wasn't used to having to do so much work for a reward, but he constantly had to remind himself that Sarah was worth it.

After typing out a "contract" for thirty minutes, Jareth huffed with impatience. He had to wear the persona just in case she walked in. And then, as if the universe had told him to do it, he looked up and saw her walk towards the entrance, cello in tow. He tried not to stare, but it was near impossible not to. Taking in a few breaths, he hoped to the gods and goddesses she would sit in his vicinity.

A few minutes later she wheeled her cello to the table next to his. Sighing in relief as he stared at his laptop, he continued to type as he waited for her to take a seat. It was as if the fates were finally blessing him. He needed to take advantage of the opportunity.

Here she was, now sitting less than five feet from him, and he had no idea what to say to her. She pulled out a notebook and appeared to be reviewing over some notes. Every few minutes she jotted down something on the paper.

Jareth chided himself because he felt like a randy teenager who was trying to approach the girl for a dance. He was a fucking king for crying out loud! He never had to woo the women, it was always the opposite, but he knew she wouldn't fall for such cliched lines.

After spending thirty minutes trying to build up the courage to say something to her, the red light indicating his battery would soon die on his laptop began blinking. Scrambling for his power charger, Jareth looked around for a wall outlet. Once again, the fates were on his side because there was one right next to Sarah's table.

This was it. This was his moment. He could't afford to blow it.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind plugging this into the outlet behind you?" Jareth asked.

Sarah grabbed and plugged in the cord without even looking at the man who posed the question. He waited for her to give him some eye contact, but was denied.

"Thank you." He hoped his accent would pique her interest.

 _See me. The Goblin King is back. You will give in to me. I've been waiting for this moment for so long, and it will be glorious._

"You're welcome." Sarah said, finally acknowledging him.

The joy Jareth had waited to experience with her finally seeing him vanished quickly because there was not one ounce of recognition on her face. She slightly smiled at him, but he was around humans long enough to understand that it was just a common courtesy that was done.

 _See me. See me. See me._

Jareth repeated the words in his head, wanting nothing more than for his voice to ring in her head. Yet again, nothing.

Rather than make the moment even more awkward, Jareth turned back towards his laptop, knowing that now was not the time to engage her in a conversation considering he was heavily disappointed. The moment he had spent so much time building up deflated quickly. It was a bust, and rather than be angry with himself, he tried to find another way to pull her in to him.

His chance would come almost thirty minutes later.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but could you please keep an eye on this?" Sarah asked as she patted the wheeled cello case. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, precious." Jareth said, hoping his use of the pet name would stir a reaction. Again, nothing.

He watched as she walked towards the restroom, figuring that this would be the best opportunity to try and recover some shred of a "reunion" with her. A few minutes later she returned.

"Thanks." Sarah said as she sat down.

"You didn't, you know."

Now she looked directly at him, giving him her full attention.

"Didn't what?"

"Disturb me."

"Oh."

There was another awkward pause before Jareth decided to take the lead.

"So, what's that contraption you've got that. I had to guard it, so I think I should know what it is."

"It's my cello, Mischa."

"You've named your cello."

"You'd be surprised how many musicians name their instruments."

"So, you're a cellist?"

"Yes. When I was a child, I played the violin for a few years, but then I gravitated towards this beauty." Sarah said, smiling at the case that contained Mischa.

"So, am I to assume that Mischa is a famous cellist?"

"Mischa Maisky. I have another one at the school I teach at, but I haven't given her a name yet."

"So, you already know its gender?" Jareth said, trying to relax her with a little bit of humor.

It worked because she smiled.

"It's just one of those things you know."

"A gut feeling?"

"Yes, exactly."

"So, since you're a musician, am I to assume that you're part of a symphony?"

"I play with a few of my co-workers, but I'm not officially part of any group. I do have an audition today to join the New York Philharmonic. That's always been a goal of mine, but I don't think I'll get it."

"Why not?" Jareth asked as he leaned towards her.

"I don't think I have enough experience as a player. I only started in my late teens, and I'm sure some of the people I'm up against have been playing since they were little children. I am thankful for the audition though. Experience is the best teacher, right?"

"I hope you get it."

"Thank you. Now it's just a matter of having to calm my nerves. I hate playing in front of people."

"But you're a musician?" Jareth slowly drew out the words.

"The irony doesn't escape me, you know."

Jareth wanted to tell her that she was a sight to behold, but he couldn't give away the fact that he saw her perform. He thought about mentioning something about how familiar she looked, but she still appeared to be rather cautious. He began to understand that it wasn't just him, she was cautious of the world around her.

"So why do you play?"

"I don't play to make others happy. For me, the music is the calming eye in the storm."

She was no longer looking at him, but now, at her cello.

"It's kept me going these past few years; it's cleared up a fog in my life. I do love teaching though. I think I'd rather teach the instrument than tour the world playing it. That sounds really pathetic, right?"

"No. No, it doesn't. I'm Seth Carrington." Jareth extended his hand toward hers.

She extended hers and gently shook his warm, soft hand.

"Sarah Williams."

"It's nice to meet you Sarah."

Jareth let his fingers linger a little more longer than he should have. Sarah didn't seem to notice it, but he was hesitant to pull his hand away given how much he immediately missed her warmth.

"I've never seen you here. I'm sorry if that comes off as rude." Sarah said.

Jareth smiled at her; she truly was remarkable. "I don't mind at all."

"What do you do?" It appeared as if she caught herself quickly and scolded herself for being so forward. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so nosy. It's just that you're the first person I've ever met, in the flesh, that has an accent."

Jareth's confusion only grew. Surely, she must have remembered _something_ from her time in the labyrinth. She had to know that they met before. He didn't look like his "normal self," but he was sure his eyes and voice would somehow be the beacon of remembrance.

"I'm a corporate lawyer. My firm back home in London sent me to the New York office for a few weeks to get some accounts taken care of. I am but a transient."

"And you Miss Williams? You don't seem like the type to be from around here?"

"Oh no, I'm not from around here."

He knew he would have to pry the information from here, softly and slowly. Now it was time to roll out with the big guns.

"I can't help but feel like I've seen you somewhere. It just feels like we've met before."

 _Smooth one Goblin King._

He hoped that would somehow trigger something in her memory, but she appeared slightly confused.

"I saw a show recently at the Alistair Tulle Hall. Maybe that explains why you seem so familiar." He deliberately mixed up the name.

Sarah lit up a bit and smiled.

"The Alice Tully Hall? I performed there recently."

"That has to be it then. You were splendid. It takes a certain level of talent to memorize that entire piece."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled down at her notes, embarrassed to receive the compliment.

Jareth could see her cheeks blushing slightly and it gave him a certain feeling of comfort knowing that he was causing that reaction.

"So, what if this audition is a success? Will you get travel around the world?"

"It's just a chair. Some of the musicians tour, and I think they only offer that to their seasoned players. I would love to travel, but there are complications."

"Fear of flying?"

"No, just complications." Sarah said.

Now it was time to roll out with the bigger guns.

"It's too bad. You seem as if you haven't seen much of the world. Sure, this is a big city, but all big cities are small after a certain length of time." Jareth leaned forward, knowing that he was intruding in on her personal space. "What about London? Have you ever considered playing there?"

"No." Sarah responded, pulling away from the stranger.

"Well, maybe one day I could show you the underground and all of its tubular glory."

He was slow and deliberate in his speech. Jareth made sure to look her in the eyes. Intimidation wasn't the proper way to seduce someone, but he couldn't think of any other option in that moment.

He deliberately connected what New Yorkers called "the subway" with London's version of it, still hoping that the use of his kingdom would shake her memory. She was uncomfortable, but not because of any recognition. Her face was stoic as she began to pack away her things.

He knew he must have somehow offended her. Women usually liked to be pursued in such a manner, at least, that was what he saw around him. Sarah Williams, however, retreated like the deer in the forest that sensed danger. He regretted his words immediately.

"I've got to go." She said, as she continued to pack away her things. "I can't be late for my audition."

Realizing that he just may have scared her off, Jareth tried to quickly save what was left of their conversation.

"I'm truly sorry if I offended you." His apology was genuine. "It's just that, I'm not very good with people. Ironic, I know, given my line of work. I can lead a group without second guessing myself, but one on one conversations tend to be trickier."

He wanted to mention how beautiful she was, hence, his flustering, but he knew that she wouldn't fall for that version of flattery.

Sarah stood up and grabbed her cello case before looking up at him. For a moment he thought she would just walk away and ignore his confession, and that seemed to be the scenario as she approached the door. Jareth felt like an epic failure as he watched her walk farther away from him, but then she hesitated before pushing open the door. He heard her release a breath before looking back at him and saying, "I'm not good very good with people either."

Then she was gone.

He expected her to swoon at his words, become enraptured with his attentions, and fall into the palm of his hand. None of that happened, and before gathering his stuff to leave, Jareth knew that he had his work cut out for him. He would have to find another way to approach her.

Why did it seem like her memories of their time together were erased? Was such a thing possible? Jareth left the coffee shop with more questions than he had answers, and the anger that he had spent years upon years building up was now replaced with confusion. What happened to Sarah Williams? He was more determined than ever to find out.


	4. Earth

Saturday morning Jareth decided to visit The Strand. He was genuinely interested in purchasing a few books, but his hope lie in wanting to see Sarah. It didn't take long to find her in the rare books section. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she hardly wore any makeup. He couldn't recall a time she was ever more beautiful. As she flipped through the pages of the tome, she read a few of the lines to herself, lost in the book in front of her. He decided to dress down, it was the weekend after all, so jeans and sweater it was.

"Sarah Williams?" Jareth asked.

Sarah turned around and saw Seth Carrington in front of her.

"Mr. Carrington." Her face was somewhat blank. "Funny, I've never seen you here before."

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. A colleague of mine recommended this store to me. He said it's the best place in town for used books."

"You're colleague's right, but I'm a little biased."

Now she smiled before continuing.

"Anything in particular you're looking for? I'm here often, so I practically know the store like the back of my hand."

"Not really. I'm just enjoying getting lost amongst all of these books."

"It's too easy to do that. I worked here part time one summer just for the employee discount."

Jareth smiled at the thought that she felt comfortable enough to admit that to him.

"What's caught your attention?" Jareth referred to the book in her hand.

"Oh, this? It's a collection of poems by Tennyson. Do you enjoy his work?"

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar."

Sarah was shocked with his admission.

"No offense Mr. Carrington, but it seems like you should be familiar with the name. He _was_ the poet laureate of your home country."

Jareth made a note to look up the term "laureate" once returning to his hotel.

"I'll admit that poetry was never something I really read growing up, but I am intrigued by what had you so engrossed? Would you read it to me?" Jareth knew he was being forward, but some things could not be helped. He tried to give her his friendliest smile as he waited for her, but still, she was a bit hesitant.

He could hear her take in a breath before she directed her eyes to the words in front of her.

"Come, my friends/'T is not too late to seek a newer world/Push off, and sitting well in order smite/The sounding furrows; for my purpose holds/To sail beyond the sunset, and the baths/Of all the western stars, until I die." Sarah closed the book before continuing, "That was always my favorite part."

Her voice was pure and fluid.

"It's beautiful." Jareth wasn't just referring to the poem.

She didn't notice him looking at her as she shelved the book of poetry. She also didn't notice him pick up the book as she began walking to another aisle. If this Tennyson guy was special to her, then he was special to him too. Jareth followed her as she continued to walk.

"Was your audition a success?" Jareth asked.

"Unfortunately, no. My lack of years showed a bit, but they rejected me in the kindest way possible. I did score free tickets to their performance of Elgar's Cello Concerto."

"A consolation prize?" Jareth said, disappointed.

"I don't look at it like that. You've got to lose sometimes. It's one of the most important lessons a person can ever learn; it humbles you and makes you understand that nothing should ever be taken for granted." Sarah said, wondering around aimlessly, not noticing that her new acquaintance was following her like a lost puppy dog.

Jareth wondered if that was a unconscious dig at his loss to her all those years ago, but he knew she was being genuine.

"You have a very mature way of dealing with that sort of thing."

"Yeah, well, life's not always fair. And to be honest, I heard the audition of the woman they awarded the chair to - she truly did deserve it."

Jareth could tell she didn't care to talk about her audition anymore.

"Any fictions authors you can recommend? You seem like the type who would be fond of a fairy tale or two." Jareth said, noting that they were in that section.

Sarah stopped and turned to her companion. There was a somber look on her face as she traced her fingers along the spines of the books on the side of her.

"I'm not too fond of fiction. I try to avoid it to be frank. Such stories have always gotten me in trouble."

"How so?" Jareth asked.

"Overactive imaginations can easily blur lines."

That was it. That was all she intended to reveal to him.

After another thirty minutes of walking around the store and chatting about books and his "career" in corporate law, Jareth lined up in the cashier's line with three books in tow. He had a mix of genres, but the Tennyson collection was what he planned on reading first.

He didn't want their time to end. It was too early for lunch, but too late for breakfast. He tried to think of something even as he paid for his books. Hoping that she didn't want to end their time together, Jareth mentally scrambled for suggestions as he paid the cashier.

"Would you like to grab a coffee at The Bean?" Sarah asked.

Jareth didn't realize he sighed in relief.

"It's okay if you don't want to go. I just thought…"

"I'd love to." Jareth said, trying to hide his enthusiasm. He was relieved and happy that she took some sort of initiative. It meant she was opening herself up to him. Things were slowly beginning to fall into place.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Sarah led the way towards The Bean. A part of Jareth wondered what it would be like if the two were lovers walking side by side. He didn't realize she asked him a question until she said,

"You alright?"

"I'm sorry."

"We're here." Sarah said as she nodded towards the entrance of The Bean.

Jareth thought it interesting that Sarah insisted on paying for their coffees because she was the one who invited him. He was responsible, according to her, for finding a table. Jareth felt odd, but brushed it off to humans and their unspoken rules.

"How long are you in town for?"

Jareth didn't know how to answer the question, so he tried to be as truthful as possible without seeming too obtuse.

"Until my work here is done. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm not the one who necessarily calls the shots."

It was the truth, slightly.

"You don't seem to enjoy it if you don't mind me saying." Sarah said.

"Back home I have more sway. I rule the kingdom, if you will."

"Have you had a chance to see the city?"

"I'm afraid not. Work has hindered any real chance of getting to see the city."

"So no Statue of Liberty? No Empire State Building? No Times Square?"

"I got to see your favorite bookstore." Jareth admitted with a little bit of mirth. "I must admit, I have no real interest in Times Square. It's a small spot of organized chaos, and that's not an environment I care to be around. Besides, Londoners have their own version back home."

"That's so sad. You seem rather jaded."

Jareth didn't expect her to be so on point, but it only intrigued him more. Looking towards the window and seeing the common people walking to their next destination was a brief distraction.

"I sometimes feel numb. I think that's why I jumped at the chance to come here. I craved something different and exciting."

"Yet you haven't found it?"

"I'm getting there." Jareth said, looking at her, knowing that she didn't understand that he was referring to her. "Have you always lived here?" It was time to turn the conversation back towards her.

"I'm from New York, but I've only lived here for about five or six years. I came here for my career."

"What about before then? Any family?"

"My parents got divorced when I was kid, but my father remarried and I have a younger stepbrother. He's awesome."

"Teenager?" Jareth already knew the answer.

"Oh no, he's still in elementary school."

"Get along well?" Jareth asked, not understanding the concept of elementary school.

"He's a trip." Sarah said, smiling. "I never enjoyed babysitting him, but he's a bright light in my life."

"Don't you get along with your parents?"

"Oh, no, I do. It's just that I was a brat when I was teenager. I felt entitled and I was so unwilling to open my self up to certain people. I would never relive those years again if given the chance." Sarah said as she smiled down at the table.

Jareth found her honesty endearing. He understood her flaws back then, but figured they were growing pains. Her acknowledgement of such things filled him a soft warmth. It was hard to feel angry in that moment.

"Have you been to The Met? You seem like the type who would appreciate fine works of art." Sarah asked.

It felt as if she was trying to turn the conversation in any direction but hers.

"I've walked in front of it when I was exploring Central Park. Honestly, I was lost in Central Park." Jareth said, laughing, hoping to relax his companion. He was proud of the fact that his laugh was jovial and inviting. He was afraid that it would come off as fake, but she didn't seem to think it was.

"It's about thirty minutes away from here. Normally, I never do this kind of thing, but I think you should come with me to The Met."

"Are you asking me out?" Jareth said, jokingly.

"NO! I just,"

Sarah could tell her new friend was joking with her.

"Now I'm beginning to think I'm not a very attractive person with you being so quick to answer that question."

Jareth noticed her begin to retreat within herself. He wanted to apologize, but she looked at him and spoke.

"Truth be told, I really don't have a lot of friends. I know a lot of people, but I've always been good at keeping them at a safe distance. It's given people a certain impression about me being cold and aloof and I don't blame them for thinking those things. Please understand, I wasn't always like this. I used to be…" She stopped herself, and for a moment Jareth thought she would get up and leave. "Someone recently told me that I have to be willing to open myself up to new experiences and new people."

Asshole Jareth would throw out a line about how he was nothing more than an experiment to her, but he could see how difficult it was for her to admit such things to him. Her eyes were starting to glass over, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her to him and smother away her fears and insecurities.

The Sarah he knew was nothing like the Sarah he saw in front of him. She was someone who appeared to question every decision she made, every word she spoke, every turn she took, and the self-confidence he saw years ago was no longer there. He hated fragility and weakness, but hers broke his heart.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'd like to be your friend Seth Carrington."

"I'd like to be your friend too Sarah Williams."

Until that moment, Jareth had never been more honest in his entire life.

Four hours later they were strolling through the Islamic Art collection. The time was spent discussing the various pieces of art Sarah introduced Jareth to. For the first time, he forgot about his personal mission. He felt like he was being let in on a secret side with Sarah that she wasn't so willing share with the world. It was impossible not to cherish the moments where she was letting him in to her world. He observed how her hands moved when she described the works in front of them. He focused on the digits, wanting nothing more than to caress them with his own. She was the symphony conductor in the building filled with classic works of art.

By the time they moved to another part of the museum and stood in front of Jan van Eyck's "The Crucifixion; The Last Judgement," there was more silence than words. They both observed the painting, noting the intricate details and colors. Jareth leaned his head to the left, not noticing that Sarah slightly leaned her head to the right. Anyone in the museum would think they were companions, but the two found a way to shut out the rest of the world around them.

The silence was something Jareth had become so accustomed to that he was slightly thrown off guard when Sarah posed the question,

"Forgive me if I'm being too forward or presumptuous, but would you maybe like to see the Elgar concerto with me?"

She continued to stare at the van Eyck painting. It was as if she couldn't look him in the eye, and the pause between her question and his answer only amplified her doubt.

"It's all right if you don't. It was stupid of me to ask. You probably have a girlfriend back home in England." There she was, questioning her every move. "I just thought I'd offer you my extra ticket. Just forget I asked."

Jareth knew it wasn't a "date"; it was an offering, an olive branch. Still, she refused to look at him. Turning towards her, Jareth gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him. He wanted to cup her face in his hands, but he knew that would be too much too soon.

"I would love to accompany you to see the group that turned down such a talented musician as yourself." He smiled in return when he saw her eyes meet his.

Sarah began to blush before she redirected her attention to the painting. Jareth knew it was time to remove his hands.

"When shall I mark my calendar?" Jareth asked.

"In about two weeks. It's on a Saturday night."

"Consider my evening booked."

The two moved on to the next painting, not once bringing up their future plans. It was only when they were walking out of the museum that Jareth added,

"I don't have one, you know."

"Have what?"

"A girlfriend." Jareth said.


	5. No Place Nowhere

Jareth never truly slept, but he dreamed. Oh, did he dream. Of the various longings before reuniting with Sarah, he dreamt of returning to his kingdom and reasserting his position in his world. He never allowed himself to indulge in having her rule by his side, but his dreams were now consumed by Sarah Williams and it seemed like a reality that could one day be achieved. It was getting to point of madness, but Jareth found it easy to reflect on the time they spent together.

The last few days had been delicious. As he cemented is bond with her even more, he willingly followed her as she insisted on giving him a proper tour of New York City. Thanks to her he had been to the typical tourist traps, but she also took him to some of her favorite, lesser known, places.

There was an afternoon trip to The Cloisters to see a beloved tapestry of a trapped unicorn. He noted how she tried to shield her emotions while looking at the tale of a unicorn hunted, captured, but then revived on cloth.

There was also the time he invited her to what he was told was the best pizza place in Manhattan. (Well, that was what the hotel concierge told him.) It was easy to play the "lonely man in New York City" card because it truly was the situation. She was slowly opening up to him, but so much was still hidden. Jareth understood that she wouldn't be willing to reveal her intricate secrets if she wasn't comfortable around him, so he did everything he could to broker a delicate trust.

He spent his days waiting for the moment he could call her. She did, after all, give him her number that day at The Met. Five days ago she accompanied him to the Statue of Liberty. Three days later they spent the evening at the 9/11 Memorial. He wanted to take her to dinner both times, but he knew that would be too much too soon. She did ask questions about this job, and Jareth was well versed enough in the subject area to get by, but he knew he would get into trouble if she decided to start looking into the company he so say worked for. Sure, he could use a little magic to wipe the slate clean, but he wanted to avoid such things if possible.

He hadn't seen her in two days, claiming he was busy with work, but he knew that the best way to win her over was to stay close but keep a safe distance. If he called upon her every day, that would reek of desperation. She had a busy schedule, and it was unfair to ask her to cater to his every whim because he was a "tourist." Jareth wanted to scold himself for being so unselfish, but there was a sea change currently building inside of him. Besides, they still had a good five days before the Elgar concert.

But tonight, tonight was his. He called her earlier in the day to invite her to dinner (her choice) as a token of thanks for all that she had introduced him to over the last few days. He offered to meet her at the school she worked at, and he deliberately waited until Friday so she wouldn't be able to use an excuse about having to work in the morning. According to the television, that sort of thing was considered common courtesy.

Sarah recommended a Turkish restaurant a few blocks from her school and offered to meet him there around seven. She mentioned something about an appointment she had to go to, but Jareth was more than willing to accommodate her. Jareth smiled to himself, not because he planned on making some big seduction move, but because he truly was looking forward to seeing Sarah. The thought of revenge was beginning to fade away, but he couldn't quite place the new feeling that was moving in to take its place.

"I made a new friend."

"That's wonderful Sarah. Tell me about this person." Dr. Corley said, truly excited.

"He's a lawyer and he's from London. It's all random really, but I enjoy spending time with him."

"What have you two been doing?"

"We've visited The Strand, and because he's here on business, I've been showing him around the city. I've done more social activities in the past few days since, well, I first moved here. It's nice to feel needed."

"Am I to assume that you two have a lot in common?"

"We're both into music, books, and art. It's nice to be able to hang out with someone and not actually force a conversation. There's always something to talk about, and he's easy to be around."

"Do you think there's potential for something more with this man?"

"Oh, I don't think so. He's only going to be here for a short period of time. I don't think it's smart to invest in anything if he's going to eventually leave."

"What do your feelings tell you?" Dr. Corley asked.

Sarah mulled over the question before answering it.

"Oh, I don't know. My feelings don't matter."

"Of course they do, Sarah."

"I like him because he makes me feel safe. It's like I know him, but I don't."

"I know you have issues with trusting yourself and your feelings, but maybe you should be more open to exploring this new friendship. By the look on your face, he seems like a genuine guy. The last time we met you thought you were being followed."

"And the last time we met, you told me that I needed to be more open to meeting new people."

"And I'm grateful that you took my advice. What's his name?"

"Seth."

"Do you ever wonder how Seth feels?"

"Not really. We've only known each other for a few days, so I can't allow myself to indulge in and overanalyze such things. I've never been this social, so that's gotta be a good thing."

"What would you overanalyze?"

"Well, there are small things. He always holds the door for me. That's not something you see often in New York City. He keeps his distance even though I suspect he wants to be closer. It's like he senses my disposition and while I hate being treated like some fragile thing, it's like he knows. Sometimes, he'll even place his hand on the small of my back. I think he thinks I don't notice, but I do." Sarah couldn't help but smile at her admission.

"Let me guess, you brush it off to British mannerisms."

"I'm afraid to get attached."

"Why?"

"Because he'll run away just like everyone else."

"So you'd rather just shut him out immediately without trusting that he might actually want to be in your life."

"My last serious relationship was with this guy, Peter. We were talking about moving in together. He knew about my incident, but he didn't know about the rest. My dad accidentally said something one Thanksgiving dinner, assuming that Peter knew everything. He never looked at me the same way again. Sure, we survived another six months, but I could tell he was always wondering. So yes, shutting people out has become a bit of a survival tactic for me. If I don't set expectations, then I can't get hurt."

"And how has that been working for you?" Dr. Corley asked.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked.

Sarah didn't appear to be in the mood for dinner and banter as she walked into the Turkish restaurant, but Jareth felt a huge sense of relief when she smiled upon seeing him at the table for two. Removing her coat and placing in on the back of her chair, Sarah was the picture of elegance in a pair of navy slacks and a grey turtleneck.

The conversation was simple enough in the beginning as Jareth indulged in kofta and Sarah in falafel. It was the typical stuff of job happenings, book reading, and the random things anyone in New York might potentially encounter. Ninety minutes later, their meal paid for, Jareth lightheartedly asked,

"How did your appointment go?"

"It was fine." Sarah said, trying to brush it off.

"So, you're not dying or anything." Jareth asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Dr. Corley is my therapist."

"Why would you need to see a therapist? You're perfect the way you are."

It was an innocent question, but Jareth could see Sarah contemplating the words about to roll off of her tongue. All of a sudden, the napkin in her lap became the most interesting thing to her - she didn't look at him.

"It's a requirement I have to meet."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this, especially here."

"We're just two friends having dinner, well, we've had dinner. I'm the last one to pass judgement if that's what concerns you."

Sarah looked up at him, but Jareth could tell she didn't trust him. She must have heard those words before from another person's lips. Hurt flashed across her face.

"History hasn't always worked in my favor."

"I didn't meant to offend you. I'm truly sorry if I did."

He wanted to reach across the table and grab her hand as a sign of reassurance, but she placed them in her lap before he had the chance.

"You didn't. Truly, you didn't, it's just that…"

"Sarah, you can trust me."

He could see the internal struggle, and while he was desperate to know whatever it was she was so afraid of revealing to him, he respected her enough to accept whatever decision she made in that moment.

"When I was a teenager, I thought…" Sarah briefly paused before continuing. "I thought. When I was seventeen my parents sent me away."

"To boarding school?" Jareth didn't mean to sound so oblivious, but that was what he truly thought.

"I was put in a psychiatric hospital." She quickly spoke. It was like ripping off bandage: the quicker the better.

Jareth heard a plate being dropped elsewhere in the restaurant, but the sound captured the shock he felt in that moment. He looked at Sarah, but there was a look on her face that screamed disappointment. He now understood that she experienced this moment before, and just as he swore he wouldn't let her down, he did.

"And there it is! There's that look." Sarah knowingly said, a disappointed smile on her face.

"Sarah, I just wasn't expecting to hear those words."

"Yeah, well, no one ever does." Sarah threw her napkin on the table. She made to grab her purse.

"Where are you going?" Jareth asked.

"I'm leaving."

"You think I was judging you?"

"Isn't that what everyone does? You didn't have to say a word, I could tell exactly what you were thinking!" Sarah said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "Who would want to be friends with someone who was in a looney bin?"

Sarah stormed out of the restaurant. Jareth grabbed the coat Sarah left behind and ran out of the restaurant, hoping she didn't get too far. Looking both ways, he wanted to shout her name, but she was less than a hundred feet away, trying to hail a cab. She appeared to be shivering, not caring that her coat wasn't with her.

"SARAH!"

As a cab came closer, Sarah adamantly tried to get the driver's attention, but to Jareth's relief, the cab driver kept driving on.

"Shit" Sarah whispered, as she crossed her arms to her chest.

"Sarah!"

"Just go away!"

"Sarah." Jareth gently spoke as he wrapped her coat around her shoulders.

"You don't have to be here out of guilt, you know." Her eyes were now red and puffy. "I'm used to it by now!"

"Why would I do such a thing?" Jareth asked. He wanted to wipe away her tears, but she refused to look at him.

"It's what everyone else that I've let in has done." She whispered.

Jareth quickly pulled her shivering body into his. Finding a cab was the least of his concerns. He didn't know the full story, but he was finally beginning to understand.

At first, she was reluctant to fall into his embrace, but as she cried into his shoulder, he tightened his grip and wanted nothing more than take away her pain. He closed his eyes and breathed her in, not caring if empty cabs passed them by. He didn't know how to communicate that he didn't give a damn about her past, so all he could do was lift her face to his, look her in the eyes, and hope that she didn't think he was one of the many people who would somehow continue to let her down.

There were no words that could truly express how he felt, so he followed his instincts and softly pressed his lips against hers. Once. Twice. He cradled her neck with one hand while his other one traced his fingers on her cheek, hoping his actions ring louder than her past disappointments.

She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't push him away either. Jareth took that as a good sign. After the brief, unreturned kisses, he pulled her back to him and held her with his left arm as he hailed a cab with his right one.

Moments later the cab arrived, but Jareth didn't know what to do. He ushered Sarah into the car and followed her. Sarah's tears still flowed, and rather than try to pry her home address from her, he gave the cab driver his address and figured he would make a decision from there.

All Jareth could do was wrap his arm around Sarah and rub his hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance. He didn't know whether the gesture was welcome until Sarah leaned into his body and placed her head on his shoulder. Jareth didn't know whether to be relieved or happy with her show of trust. He placed his chin on top of her head, but not before kissing her hair. He had so many unanswered questions, and he was determined now more than ever to find answers.


	6. Children

Sarah woke up and immediately knew something wasn't right. She didn't own a leather couch; she also didn't own the fancy throw she was wrapped up with. Slightly adjusting herself, she saw the night sky of New York City out of the expansive window of the poshest hotel suite she had ever stepped foot in. This must have been the place Seth's firm was paying for.

She was still cold, but she stood up, noticing her heels were no longer on her feet. Walking towards the window, Sarah looked in wonder at the city she had called home. It was an easy way of avoiding all that she admitted to Seth earlier that night.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Jareth said as he approached Sarah.

She didn't have to look in a mirror to know she must have looked like a puffy faced mess.

"Yes." Sarah responded. "When I first moved here I had trouble falling asleep at night because the sirens of the cop cars and ambulances kept me up. I wasn't used to those sounds, but now I need them to fall asleep at night. It's like they're singing to me."

Sarah stepped away from the window and walked towards the couch. She began searching for her shoes.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to bother you. I'm sure you'd like to get to bed."

"Sarah, don't shut me out."

"I don't need your sympathy." Sarah angrily spoke.

"Darling, it's anything but sympathy." Jareth said, trying to stop her from searching for her shoes.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, not able to look him in the eyes.

Jareth forced her to look at him before responding, "Because I wanted to."

"I don't know what to think. I'm _feeling_ all of these conflicting emotions."

"I can only imagine." Jareth said. "Please, sit down."

Sarah gave in and sat down, noticing a full glass of water on the coffee table next to her. He must have placed it there when they first arrived back at his place. She didn't notice him sit across from her, keeping a distance, but she knew that it was for her comfort more so than his.

"You know, you don't have to tell me anything. I just want you to stay here for the night."

Sarah noticed that Jareth traded in his usual smart sartorial choices with a pair of pajamas. He must not have been asleep; he looked as if he just happened to change right before she woke up.

"I can just sit here with you and we can be silent. I'll do whatever you want. You make all of the decisions here."

Jareth leaned back into the chair he was sitting in, but Sarah didn't move. Her body was tense, her hair strewn about.

"I'm so tired." She whispered.

"Then lie down and sleep."

"No, you don't understand. I'm tired of thinking that people won't be there when I need them. It's easy to push people away. It's like the abused dog that gets fooled one too many times. It can't help but strike out when someone shows it an iota of compassion." Sarah smiled slightly.

"You're not an animal, Sarah."

"I can't grow attached to you. I can't develop feelings."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a tourist whose time here will one day end. I like you a lot Seth." Sarah confessed as she wrapped the throw around herself.

The city lights allowed shadows to cover their faces as they stared at one another.

"I like you a lot too Sarah." His head rolled toward the window to look at the skyline before whispering, "I enjoyed every second of those two stolen kisses."

If this is where their conversation ended, then this would be it. She was here, and she had all of the power. The two observed the city for a few minutes. They didn't know that a new day would soon start. They didn't know that silence could be so loud. Jareth inhaled loudly and closed his eyes as he sank into the comfortable suede chair opposite her.

"When I was younger I loved fairy tales." Sarah started.

She didn't notice her friend turn his vision towards hers. She kept her eyes glued to the glass and what was behind it.

"There was this one story in particular that I was rather fond of. It was about a king and this great city filled with goblins and all sorts of creatures."

Jareth's heart stopped beating for a second.

"One night I was aggravated with Toby. You see, at that time he was just a baby and I wished him away to this supposed Goblin King who seconds later swooped in to take him away. I had to win him back, so I went through this huge labyrinth and I won. I made some wonderful friends, and even after I won Toby back and defeated the king and everything returned back to normal, I still had my friends who would come into my world. I carried on."

Jareth wanted to ask questions, but he couldn't help but hear her speak.

"My parents heard our conversations. No, scratch that. They heard me having conversations with myself. I swore and swore that they were all real. Dad thought I was schizophrenic. I can't tell you how many times I tried to tell them what I saw and experienced really happened, but it was like an out of tune record playing repeatedly." Her tears returned.

"I was put on so many medications; it was like I was an experiment to see what worked and what didn't. Depression. Multiple personalities. Anxiety. Those were just a few words tossed around. I couldn't function properly. I had to be home schooled my senior year. Then one day, I just decided that I no longer wanted to be here."

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked, fear in his voice.

"I thought I was insane because everyone else around thought it so. I heard the voices of those goblins, I danced to their songs, but I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore."

Sarah reluctantly rolled up the right sleeve of her sweater. Jareth removed himself from the chair and dreaded every step that took him to Sarah. He tried to contain his gasp when he saw the two inch scar over her vein on her forearm. Dropping to his knees, he now understood why she always wore longsleeves. Sarah didn't notice him gently grab her arm and trace his fingers along the rigged scar, as if his touch could somehow erase all that led up to it. Still, she didn't appear to notice his closeness.

"Toby accidentally found me, and my parents sent me to the hospital. I don't remember much from my time there. It was a fog. I only remember a fog. I… I think I even had electroshock therapy, but I'm not too sure. But there was Mischa. He kept me alive."

It was all becoming clear now. Her sudden disappearance now had an explanation. The inescapable fog in his crystals. All of it was now beginning to make sense. Trying to process everything, he noticed Sarah now looking at him.

"That's why I can't live in a fantasy world of fiction. I read those stories during my whole childhood, and look what it led to. I couldn't distinguish fiction from reality, and I'm so afraid to trust myself because I did back then. I thought I was so sure back then and look where it sent me."

Jareth was washed over with guilt. She hadn't avoided him all those years ago. She was being punished for winning his game. The realization forced him to look away from her gaze, his hand still grasping her arm.

It was here that he could reveal everything. He could apologize for everything and promise to do everything in his power to make up for all of her suffering, but his gut told him it wasn't the right time. Their friendship was still too new, and Jareth's selfishness came back. He wasn't ready to potentially lose her forever. What if he revealed himself and it drove her over the edge? What if she refused to see him anymore? There were too many what ifs and not enough promises of reassurance.

"I won't blame you if you run away, you know."

"Why would I do that? Haven't you figured it out by now?" Jareth whispered as he brought his lips to her right knuckle.

A fresh wave of tears fell from Sarah's eyes as Jareth moved to pick her up and carry her to his bedroom. Jareth gently placed her on the bed and began to tuck her in.

"What about you?"

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No, I'll sleep on the sofa. This is your place."

"Sarah, I insist. In the morning we'll have breakfast and I'm highly looking forward to going back to The Strand. I need you rested up for that adventure."

Sarah smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Jareth whispered back.

"For seeing me, seeing past everything."

Jareth never let go of her hand as he sat on the edge of his bed. As was normal with their relationship, he was close, but not that close. He turned his head to the side to see that she closed her eyes. He didn't have to tell her that he would stay there until she fell asleep. When he could feel the cadence of her breathing, Jareth reluctantly released her hand and walked towards the sofa.

He didn't bother grabbing a blanket. He wanted to feel slightly uncomfortable. It was the most he could do to punish himself for the crimes he felt he was guilty of. Her time in the hospital and her suicide attempt were his fault. He shivered slightly and stoically faced the internal trial happening in his mind. Just when he thought he might actually deserve her, the truth had a way of coming in and ruining the small joys he experienced in her presence.

After three hours of turmoil and guilt, Jareth frustratingly stood up from the leather sofa and walked back towards his bedroom. Sarah was still asleep, her body hardly moved since he left her, and it was the only place he felt some ounce of solace.

Climbing into the bed, Jareth wrapped an arm around Sarah, but didn't press his body into hers. He desperately wanted to cling to the hope that it would one day happen, but now he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Fear and worry were two things he was slowly becoming acquainted with.


	7. Awakening

Chapter 6: Awakening

Jareth didn't dream that night. He woke up around five in the morning, but his guilt and shame prevented him from enjoying the proximity of Sarah's body next to this. Jareth quietly got out of bed and took a quick shower before fixing himself a cup of coffee. Conflicted, he still didn't know what direction to go in as he stared at the city waking up before his eyes.

He didn't realize that an hour had passed until he heard Sarah's footsteps approach him.

"Good morning." She softly said, her hair slightly messed up.

Jareth, shaken out of his spell, smiled as he looked at his beloved victor. Sarah took a seat next to him, her fingers awkwardly danced on the tabletop as each one waited to see who would speak first.

He observed her, not hiding his joy with having her next to him. The two would stare at one another for a few seconds, then glance elsewhere. Jareth, once again, felt like a teenager trying to build up the courage to ask a girl to dance.

"Would you like to grab breakfast with me?" Jareth asked.

"Not like this. I'm a mess, and I'm desperate for a shower." Sarah spoke.

"Well, we could just arrange to meet somewhere and you can go back to your flat and freshen up or…"

"Or?"

"Or, you can show me where you live. I'm very patient, and I can wait while you get ready."

Sarah's cheeks were reddening slightly from his innuendo.

"I seem to remember you mentioning The Strand." Sarah reminded him, trying to deflect his attention away from her.

"That may be the highlight of our day." Jareth said, now clutching Sarah's fingers with his.

There was no mention of their conversation the night before. It was as if her confession was completely erased from their relationship record.

One hour later Jareth walked around Sarah's simple studio apartment. Sarah was in the shower and he used it as an opportunity to delve head first into her world. Her wardrobe was minimal with lots of black. He now understood the long sleeved tops were used to cover up her scar, but Jareth focused his attention on the various photos she had placed around her apartment.

Many of the photos of her family included her, but Jareth noticed that her smile was simply a facade. He was only seeing a mirror image of Sarah, not the real Sarah. The pictures that appeared to be taken after her time away were the saddest. Yes, she smiled, but it was a shadow of his Sarah. The only photos that revealed true joy were ones where it was just Sarah with her younger brother.

Her bookshelf was a thing to be admired, and in the corner was Mischa in all of his glory. Jareth saw sheet music spread out on a music stand. He was tempted to try and play her instrument, but a part of him thought it would be disrespectful. Lost in her world, he didn't hear the shower stop, nor did he notice Sarah walk out of the bathroom fully dressed. Her hair was still wet, but she looked immaculate.

"What is it with you and dark colors?" Jareth asked.

"It's standard orchestra attire. We're expected to don only black, so I don't bother experimenting with color very often." Sarah responded as she combed out her hair.

"Normally I'd say, let this air dry," Sarah said, pointing to her dark tresses, "but it's cold outside and I can't afford to get sick. I shouldn't be longer than 10 minutes."

"I'm in no rush." Jareth said as he found himself staring at a postcard that was pinned on her fridge door. It appeared to be a painting. The colors were chaotic, yet strangely organized. He found himself fascinated with the black lines and the various shades of blue, red, and yellow. He didn't notice Sarah step beside him, her hair dried and pinned up in a loose bun. He must have focused on it for ten minutes.

"What's caught your interest?"

"This postcard. What is this?" Jareth asked, his curiosity genuine.

"It's a painting by Kandinsky."

"I'm fascinated, and I don't know why."

"It's a personal favorite of mine. Kandinsky believed that each color can represent a particular emotion. I once read that he battled depression and he used painting as a means of expression. You can almost see the colors battling it out on the canvas. I suppose I relate to him a lot because, well, you know. Plus, he played the cello for a brief period of time. There's a nice collection of his work at the Guggenheim."

"The what?" Jareth asked.

Realization dawned on Sarah as she smiled. "Of course, you haven't been there. Shall we add that museum to our agenda today?" Sarah asked.

"I would love nothing more." Jareth said, containing his excitement. He loved getting to spend so much time with her.

He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't think it right to move forward so quickly. Weeks ago he wanted nothing more than push her against a wall and have his way with her, but now, now it was different. His new goal was to bring her back to her old self. It may be an impossible task, but Jareth was willing to try anything. Still, there was the dread that hung over him. He was putting off the most important task of all.

Their day started off with a quick breakfast at The Bean followed by a trip to The Strand. Jareth insisted on purchasing a book of poetry by ee cummings that Sarah had been eyeing. He also purchased a biography on Kandinsky that Sarah recommended to him. Their time there was carefree and easygoing, and while most others would assume that the two were a couple, Jareth had to remind himself to keep a certain distance. He could still sense a little bit of apprehension on her part, so he needed to be as respectful of her space as possible.

Before exploring the Guggenheim, the two grabbed an expensive brunch at The Wright before spending the next four hours exploring the museum. Just like their time at The Met, hey focused on each section one at a time. When Jareth happened upon the Kandinsky painting he saw earlier on Sarah's fridge, he paused and gave it his full attention. The postcard didn't do the painting justice. Now he understood why she was so fascinated with the artist's work.

"I think I understand what your fascination is with this man's work. It's brilliant."

"You're just saying that." Sarah said, not completely on board with her companion's opinion.

"It is. I'll admit, I'm not used to this type of art. The more modern art was never something I was heavily educated on." Jareth was being honest.

"It's not for everyone." Sarah quipped as she moved towards the next painting.

"I've never truly seen work like this before. I'm open to something new, and that's all because of you dear."

The two continued to explore the museum, and while Sarah went to the ladies room, Jareth purchased a poster print of the painting from the museum shop. He wanted the poster, not because Sarah had a version of it, but because it was a strange symbol of the evolution of their relationship. Like the colors, his emotions were changing. There was still the guilt he felt, but he wanted to focus on the reds and pinks instead. Sarah Williams was so passionate, but she needed to see such things for herself.

As they walked towards the closest subway from the Guggenheim, Jareth and Sarah were silent. Jareth took the time to notice the beautiful chaos that was New York City. He now understood what Sarah meant when she told him she needed the obnoxious sounds in order to sleep. Their shoulders would gently brushed against each other every now and again when the crowds came together, but Jareth had to honor her space.

They continued to walk, and Jareth was pleasantly surprised when he felt Sarah gently grab his hand and lace her fingers with his. It appeared as if she was too afraid of looking at him for fear that he would disapprove, but Jareth couldn't hide his wide smile from the world as the two continued to walk. He felt a dam burst inside of him, and rather than jump into an easy embrace, he held fast to her hand and enjoyed the feeling of her warm hand in his. They were two people taking on the world around them, and in that moment, Jareth felt like his devotion could defeat any army an enemy would send his way.

Sarah wasn't as affectionate as Jareth hoped she would be. He loved the fact that she took some initiative, but he knew that she still held herself back. She still couldn't trust herself. It was the night of the Elgar concerto, and Sarah asked Jareth to meet her at her apartment. The two would catch a cab to the David Geffen Hall. She mentioned that some of her coworkers would be there, but Jareth didn't care about meeting those people. He was weaving a little magic, and hoped tonight would be a success.

Making sure his tie was on point, Jareth knocked on the door of Sarah's apartment. He could hear footsteps approaching and he readied himself for an evening out when he saw Sarah open the door. Jareth's jaw dropped when he saw the dress Sarah wore.

It was the same color he saw in his dream. It dropped just past her ankles, and while it was long sleeved, the fabric clung nicely to her skin. It was almost like a second skin. He heard Sarah talking as he walked into her apartment, but he didn't hear a word she was saying. Her hair was even styled in a similar fashion to his dream. Jareth could hear the footsteps, but he was still trying to process everything. Now he heard the sound of heels approaching him.

"Seth, you okay?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"Yes, I am. You look so beautiful."

Sarah looked down at the floor, before meeting his eyes, "Oh, stop it. Let's go."

Jareth arranged for the cab to pick them up, and it was an uneventful ride. The two were not good at small talk, but Jareth knew that the night was only just beginning.

Later on, as the two were ushered to their seats, Jareth placed his hand on the small of her back, allowing her to enter the aisle first.

"I didn't think our seats would be this good." Sarah whispered as she sat down.

"What were you expecting?"

Sarah turned and pointed to the back of the hall, "Way back over there! The nosebleed seats."

Jareth wanted to ask what she meant by "nosebleed seats," but he was afraid it would open the door for other questions. As the two waited for the concerto to start, Jareth voiced his thanks.

"I'm so thankful that you asked me to attend. I must be completely honest, I'm so grateful for all that you've done these past few weeks. You didn't have to go out of your way, but you did." Jareth grabbed her hand, wanting to bring it to his lips, but Sarah placed her other hand on top of his.

"You're welcome Seth."

And there it was, the stab of guilt in his belly. Would every single ounce of joy be sucked away by his false name?

"You alright?" Sarah asked. "You look sad."

"I've got a lot on my mind."

Another door for questions.

"Everyday work stresses? Sorry buddy, but that's what you get for being a lawyer." Sarah said, smiling at her companion. She removed her hand from his to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and Jareth wanted nothing more than to be the one to do that for her.

Soon the lights were muted, and the New York Philharmonic began to play. The featured cellist did an amazing job, but Jareth wondered how different the sound would be if Sarah was up there playing with them. He was impressed with the piece she contributed to, but the Elgar piece tore him up inside with its beauty.

This was his second time hearing orchestra music, but it was his first time experiencing it with Sarah. He could tell that she heard this piece numerous times, her body barely swaying to certain parts. Was this the soundtrack to her turmoil all those years ago? He wanted to grab her hand. He wanted to cradle her heart and protect her from the aboveground that betrayed her, but didn't he betray her too?

Maybe it was the music. Maybe it was the guilt. Maybe it her flesh under his. (He now realized his left hand returned to holding her right one.) Just as it happened when he saw her play, a solitary tear fell from his eye. Everything he ever wanted was happening, but never before had he had so much to gain and lose at the same time.

Jareth didn't hear Sarah whisper, "It's alright Seth. It effects me too." She wiped away the tear before turning his face towards hers. Just like he did the other night, she placed a soft kiss on his lips. It was over before Jareth realized what was happening.

She linked her arm with his, and placed her head on his shoulder. Jareth never realized how amazing the weight felt.

 _Is this what love feels like?_

In that moment, Jareth was willing to give up his kingdom.

At the end of the concerto, Sarah introduced two of her coworkers to her friend Seth. After a brief conversation about the concert and work related things, Sarah and Jareth made their way around the reception area.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sarah asked.

"Can we wait a little while longer? I just don't want us to wait long for a cab."

"Sure." Sarah said, soon noticing another person she knew in the crowd.

Thirty minutes later, the crowd died down and Sarah looked eager to leave.

"I think it's safe to leave." Sarah whispered jokingly.

"Not just yet."

Sarah looked confused and knew immediately that something wasn't right.

"What are you not telling me?" Sarah asked, her suspicion obvious.

"It's a surprise."

"I'm not fond of surprises."

Jareth removed his tie and covered Sarah's eyes with it.

"Do you trust me?"

Sarah hesitated before answering, "Yes."

Jareth gently guided Sarah, careful to warn her when steps were in their path.

"Where are you taking me?" Sarah asked.

"Patience darling." Seth whispered as he led her forward. He tried not to let his hand linger on the small of her back, but some things could not be helped.

"We're almost there."

"Have you led me back into the auditorium?" Sarah asked.

"We're approaching some stairs." Jareth said, grabbing Sarah's hand to led her up the stairs.

A few moments later Jareth removed the tie. Sarah was on the stage of the David Geffen Hall. To the right, less than ten feet away, was the most beautiful cello. Next to it was a chair.

"Play something for me." Jareth said, clearly shaking Sarah out of her trance.

"How did you? How were you able to arrange this?" Sarah asked.

"I know some people who know some people. It didn't hurt that I made a sizable donation to the Philharmonic. I've never heard you play on your own. You talk about how the music helped you get through a fog. Help me to understand it better. Plus, I don't think I have to stress that you deserved to be on this stage tonight."

"I don't know what to say." Sarah appeared to be on the brink of tears.

"Just play Sarah."

"What should I play?"

"Whatever makes you happy."

Sarah suddenly appeared nervous. Jareth stepped away and took a seat in the front row. His features beamed as he got comfortable in the chair.

Sarah gripped the instrument; she appeared to not know what she wanted to play. Before Jareth could tell her to stop thinking and just play from the heart, Sarah began to play Saint-Saens' "The Swan."

Jareth recognized it because because of the hours he spent researching and listening to famous cello pieces. At first, Sarah didn't focus on her audience of one at first, but Jareth couldn't take his eyes off of her.

In the middle of the slow piece, Sarah looked directly at him, and Jareth felt his stomach flutter again as she looked at him. Her playing was subtle, yet powerful.

As she played the final bars of the piece, Jareth could easily read her lips as she whispered, "Thank you."

Two hours later, in Sarah's apartment, Jareth kissed Sarah with every fiber of his being, and he allowed her to lead him towards her bedroom.

Sarah pulled Jareth towards her as they collapsed on her bed. Their kisses were slow and sensual, and Jareth was afraid to close his eyes for fear that this would be another dream. His hands began to skim over her body as he moved his lips down her neck and across her collarbone. He heard Sarah's breath grow ragged and removed his lips from her flesh. Straddling her body, Jareth pushed himself up to look at his prize. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were glazed over with something akin to lust. He observed the rise and fall of her chest and couldn't believe he was sharing this moment with her.

Sarah grabbed his right hand and placed it over her heart. He didn't have to read her mind to know that she was giving him permission to touch her.

"Show me how you like to be touched Sarah." Jareth asked.

He expected Sarah to immediately move his hand down to her center; it was what every other sexual partner of his did. But Sarah, his Sarah, was different. She gently grasped his hand and moved it to her face. She kept her hand on his as it moved of its own accord, tracing the contours of her face. Sarah closed her eyes and felt the sensation that could only come from the touch of another human. Jareth was in complete awe as he watched her. He wanted to memorize every inch of her through touch and taste, and eventually she let his hand go so she could touch him too.

Jareth could feel her heartbeat picking up, or was it his? Touch soon became too much for him to bear, and he replaced his hand with his lips.

He didn't know what to say, but suddenly he remembered lines from a collection that stood out to him as he trailed his lips over the little flesh that was exposed,

"Might I but kiss thy hand! I dare not fold my arms about thee — scarcely dare to speak. And nothing seems to me so wild and bold, as with one kiss to touch thy blessed cheek."

He heard Sarah's breath hitch before she looked into his eyes, his lips barely tracing hers.

"Tennyson." Sarah whispered into his lips before rubbing her nose against his.

"Shall I quote more?" Jareth whispered back.

It was then that Sarah's eyes widened.

"Seth" Sarah whispered.

It pained him to hear the false name. He would trade over his kingdom to hear her whisper his given name, but when Sarah met her lips with his, the thought was soon forgotten. Things grew more frantic as Sarah moved her hands behind his neck to pull him closer.

Jareth lightly grasped a breast before moving his hand lower to lightly grip her waist. He felt himself grow hard, but he didn't want her to know just how much of an effect she had had on him for years.

"You can touch me if you want." Sarah whispered, giving him permission to take things a step further.

Jareth placed his forehead on hers. He looked into her green eyes and knew that she would let him do whatever he wanted without hesitation. Then the guilt flooded him. He wanted nothing more than to truly make her his, but he couldn't do it. Not like this. Not before he truly revealed himself to her. He didn't want revenge anymore - he wanted her love, and deep down he knew that the only way to truly win her was with complete honesty. Her soft humming caught his attention.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked before kissing his eyelids.

Jareth swallowed the lump in his throat and let himself enjoy the sweetness of her lips on his skin.

"Nothing. It's just that I think we need to slow things down."

"Am I doing something wrong?" Sarah asked.

"No. No. You're perfect, and I want nothing more than to be here with you. Can we just lie together for a while?"

At first Jareth thought he offended Sarah, but he knew all was well when she kissed his forehead and pulled his head to her torso. He could feel her heartbeat and wished for his to synch up with hers. He closed his eyes and relaxed into her body when he felt Sarah run her fingers through his hair. Her fingers lingered and massaged his scalp, and Jareth moaned at the simple comfort that came from such an action.

"I don't think you understand how fond I am of you." Jareth said as he enjoyed the rise and fall of her chest.

"I remember you telling me that you felt numb to the world around you. I wanted to tell you then that I knew exactly how you felt, but I must admit that I'm afraid." Sarah said.

"What are you afraid of?" Jareth said, now feeling Sarah's hands running circles on his back.

"Letting you in." Sarah said bluntly. "What will happen when you leave?"

Jareth knew the truth; it was a new one, but one he was ready to forge forward with. He wasn't going to leave the aboveground without her. It was here that Jareth could be completely honest, well, for the most part.

"I don't have all of the answers, I'm afraid. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, and it both excites and scares me. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Jareth moved aside and pulled Sarah towards him to where her head was now on his chest. Sarah clutched his hand and pulled it to her. The two were silent for some time, Jareth thought she was asleep.

Suddenly, Sarah shot up.

"I can't get comfortable with this dress on. I'm sure you aren't either."

"I'm managing just fine Sarah." Jareth said as he looked up at Sarah who was now standing beside him.

It was then that Sarah had a look of apprehension on her face. Jareth saw her build up her courage as she stared at him on her bed.

"I'll remove mine if you remove yours." Sarah whispered.

Jareth sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed. He kept his eyes on Sarah as he removed his shoes and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Sarah pushed the sleeves down on her dress and began to peel it away from her skin. Jareth kept his eyes on her as a means of not backing away from her challenge, noting her bra and panties were black. He could almost feel the goosebumps forming on her skin. Jareth now stood to unbutton his pants and remove them, leaving him only in his briefs. The two stared at one another, daring the other to make the first move. It was a battle of wills that Jareth easily knew he could win.

"Sarah, let's go to bed." Jareth said, grabbing Sarah's hand and pulling her to him. He lay beside her and ran his hand over the side of her face that was available to him. He was afraid to close his eyes, worried that his guilt would ruin the moment. It seemed that every time he closed his eyes, her past memories would appear before him.

Sarah pulled him back to reality when she brushed a few loose strands of his hair behind his ear. The tension that had been building up for some time was growing thicker and thicker with each passing second. There was a look of sadness in her eyes, and Jareth didn't have to ask why she so melancholy.

"I don't want you to leave." Sarah whispered, choosing to direct her vision and touch to his collarbone and chest.

Jareth clutched her hand, holding it in place over his flesh. In that moment he wanted to beg her to come with him to the underground, but such a thing wasn't a possibility. One day that proposal would come, but not yet. Rather than try to come up with some lame line about time telling all, he met his lips with hers. She acquiesced to him and allowed his kiss to overtake her.

It didn't take long for Jareth to lie on top of Sarah, his hands exploring her flesh. Sarah's soft moans urged him on and he could feel his hardness pressing into her. He knew that he needed to stop before things went too far, but he couldn't.

Jareth's hand roamed down to Sarah's underwear. He could smell how wet she was, but he couldn't resist feeling it for himself. Keeping their lips locked together, Jareth slipped a finger inside of her and was met with her approval as he swallowed her moan with his mouth.

Moving his lips down her neck and across her collarbone, he kept slowly moving his finger. He could hear Sarah's labored breathing as he entered another finger inside of her. Looking up he saw the arch of Sarah's neck as she savored the pleasure.

"I can't stop." Jareth whispered as his lips made his way back to her neck.

"Then don't." Sarah responded, as she turned her head away from him.

That urged Jareth on as he trailed his lips lower and lower down her body. He traced his tongue over her center and felt Sarah shudder under his touch. In all of his past dalliances, his lovers were very vocal. Sarah wasn't and her silent screams turned Jareth on even more. He kept his tongue on her as his vision focused on her flesh. She still had her bra on, but Jareth could see a sheen of sweat form between her breasts. Her hips began to move up, and Jareth used an arm to hold her in place. He could see Sarah gripping her sheets with her left hand, but her right hand was searching for something. He didn't realize it was his hand until she gripped it. He ran his fingers through hers, knowing that if their hands fit together perfectly, then their bodies would do so in other ways.

"Please, I can't take it anymore." Sarah whispered.

Jareth knew that she was closer than close and he continued to lap at her. He thought it cruel to make her beg. Now, inserting a finger to aide in her completion, it didn't take long until she came. It was the sweetest sound he ever heard.

Once again tracing his lips along her flesh, Jareth felt her bliss. When his lips finally met hers, he brought his hand up to push the strands of hair away from her face. Jareth could feel Sarah move her hands toward his hardness.

"Wait, don't." Jareth whispered.

"Why? That's got to be bothering you." Sarah replied, kissing his neck.

"This was supposed to be about you."

"And not you?" Sarah said, moving her hand up and down his hardened length.

Jareth shuddered under her touch, moaning in delight as her touch ignited something within him. He allowed her to remove his briefs and while he knew that things had already gone too far, he couldn't escape the stare of her green orbs as she continued to touch him. It was slow, deliberate, but painfully perfect.

He began to piston into her hand, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Jareth brought his lips to hers and kept up pace with Sarah as she increased the speed of her stroke. It didn't take long for his release to come. Lowering his head to her neck, he took a few seconds to collect himself. Sarah held him to her as he waited for his heartbeat to return to normal. He felt languid and couldn't move for fear of being separated from her.

"Why are you so good to me?" Sarah whispered.

As they drifted to sleep, Jareth felt felt no better about claiming Sarah Williams as his own. He did, however, feel that she claimed him as hers, even if she didn't know it.


	8. As Long As Grasses Grow and Rivers Run

Chapter 8: As Long As Grasses Grow and Rivers Run

Thanks to all of you who took the time to read this story and leave a review. I'm so incredibly thankful for all of your kind words. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual, David Darling deserves some love for his music.

It was a grand ball filled with masks and elaborate costumes not in any way modern. She could hear the cackling of men and women. Sarah was searching for someone, but she couldn't remember who it was. She was confused, and the masks didn't help. Did they want to help her or hurt her?

Slightly disoriented, Sarah didn't know what to do. Even behind the masks she could feel everyone leering at her. Still searching, she saw him then, the king. He approached her, his eyes never leaving her and as if the universe demanded it, their bodies came together for the dance.

As he led her on the floor, mask still in place, Sarah ignored the fact that everyone else was watching them. She wanted to speak, but couldn't. It was dangerous, but she couldn't release herself from his spell. It was only when she looked into his eyes and willed the mask to be removed that she recognized the face.

"Seth?" Sarah said.

"You have to remember." The king spoke. "Maybe a kiss will remind you."

As his lips moved toward hers, Sarah shot up in her bed. Desperately inhaling air, she ran her hand through her hair. Her heart raced and she turned her head to see Seth sleeping next to her; his pale body was a sight to behold. It was then that she remembered she was only clad in her bra and panties.

"A dream." Sarah whispered to herself.

"Sarah?" Seth spoke. He placed his hand on her lower back as a sign of reassurance.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Bad dream?"

"That's just it. I haven't had a dream in years, or at least, one that I could remember so clearly." Sarah began to get out of bed.

Jareth could see that she was visibly disturbed. He decided not to press on as she walked around her bedroom; it was like she didn't know what to do next.

"Are you alright?" Jareth asked, now sitting up in her bed.

"I'm fine." She quickly spoke.

Clearly she wasn't.

"I just need to take a shower."

Moments later he heard the water running. Rather than worry about it, he decided to be spontaneous. Walking into her bathroom, he could see her through the glass door. Her eyes met his as she was standing under the shower. The steam from the water did nothing to break their gaze. Her eyes held the invitation he desired and he removed his underwear and joined her. The two stood face to face for the first few seconds before Sarah grabbed her bottle of shampoo and put a small amount in her hand. He could have easily looked at what he denied himself the night before, but he could be a bit of a masochist when it came to torturing himself. Jareth was more than happy to watch her wash herself, but he wasn't expecting to feel her fingers massaging his scalp.

"Your fingers weave magic." Jareth said as he enjoyed the contact.

He closed his eyes and indulged in the sensation. No one had ever done such a thing for him, even as king.

"Rinse." Sarah gently spoke as she pushed him directly under the water.

Next, Sarah grabbed the bar of soap and lathered it up before she started to wash him body part by body part. The two held the eye contact until Sarah moved down to wash his legs. Jareth kept staring at the shower wall in front of him. He felt himself grow hard when her fingers gently cradled his sex. That too was washed.

Finally looking down, he saw her crouched before him. She moved up to meet him, her hand still on him. She rested her head in the nook of his neck just below his chin as she slowly stroked him. Jareth reminded himself to breathe in and out as she continued to stroke him. Her kisses began at his neck and made their way to his lips as he felt her pace grow quicker.

Seconds later he leaned back as he felt his release getting closer. His head now hit the wall and Jareth looked to see that Sarah was watching him with an intense gaze. He never saw such a thing from her, and it matched with the magic of her hand; he didn't realize how vocal he was in his release until he brought her lips to his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against him. Such a thing was the least of his concerns as the two continued to kiss under the water. He wanted to reciprocate, but he didn't have the stamina to do it just yet. His legs were a bit weak, and he just wanted to feel her in his arms.

He didn't realize that the contact was broken until he saw her quickly wash her hair.

"You should have told me. I would have gladly done that." Jareth said, his body still against the wall.

"I couldn't help myself." Sarah said, now washing her body. "I loved seeing you like that; it made me feel powerful."

"That's all?" Jareth asked, moving towards her so that her back was now against the wall.

"Yes." Sarah joked, smiling into his kiss.

"You will be the death of me." Jareth whispered as he traced his hands along her breasts.

"I think we've used up enough water, don't you think?" Sarah whispered before putting some space between herself and her guest.

"Why deny yourself?" Jareth asked confusedly as Sarah shut off the water.

"I'm not. You know, sometimes things can be about you." Sarah spoke.

She stepped out of the shower and began to towel herself off before adding, "Besides, I'm starving!"

Jareth laughed as she began to dress herself. He had no choice but to put on the clothes he had on the night before. Moments later they were in the kitchen and Jareth watched as Sarah prepared a meal to break their fast.

"I hope you like oatmeal. I have to go to the store today."

"That sounds just fine."

After a few minutes of silence in the kitchen, Jareth asked, "So, what was that dream about?"

It clearly bothered her given the look on her face as she fixed herself a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the table, Jareth joined her.

"I really can't explain it. I haven't had a dream so vivid in years, well, since my time at the hospital. It scared me to be honest."

"What was so scary about it?" Jareth asked.

"It was _him_ and it was if I was back _there_." Sarah whispered.

It appeared as if she spoke any louder, the world would hear and she would be imprisoned again.

"I was dancing, and I knew it was him, but it was _you_."

Jareth didn't know whether to be happy that she saw him in her dream, or worried about whether or not it would be a setback.

"We have been spending a lot of time together. I'm no expert on dreams, but isn't that how those things tend to work?"

"I just don't know what to think about it." Sarah stated. Fear trembled in her voice as she added, "What if I relapse?"

"You won't!" Jareth quickly added. "It was just a silly dream. You should focus on what is here in front of you, and I don't mean me. You have a life here, and people in your life who you can count on."

"You're right." Sarah said, nodding as she got up to check on the oatmeal.

As she checked the pot on the stove and readied two bowls, Jareth came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Placing his head on her shoulders, he laced his fingers together as he swayed their bodies left to right. He didn't have to see her smile to know that was what she was doing.

"Was this how we were dancing in your dream?"

"No, you had better moves. Is bad dancing a reality I have to get used to?"

"Hopefully not." Jareth replied before inhaling the scent of their breakfast.

After grocery shopping together, Sarah offered to take Jareth on a guided walk through Central Park. It was now a bit of a joke between the two considering he admitted he got lost there once. The air was crisp and it was a perfect day to stroll through the acreage.

"Can I tell you something?" Sarah asked as she and her companion walked arm in arm.

"You can tell me anything."

"I really am thankful for your friendship."

"I thought we were more than just friends." Jareth replied, smirking at Sarah.

Sarah began to blush slightly.

"Well, after last night…" Sarah softly spoke.

"And this morning..." Jareth jokingly added.

"I'm not used to having someone in my life that has been so accepting of my history."

"Sarah, I know you're afraid to let your guard down, but I feel that if we didn't explore all that is happening to us then it will be one of _my_ greatest regrets."

"You make it easy to do those things. You do know that, right?"

"I may need you to remind me every now and again."

"Oh, I'm sure you won't let me forget." Sarah said as the two continued walking.

The next few days ushered in a new phase in their relationship. Sarah was more open and affectionate. Jareth never considered himself a fan of PDA, thinking it immature and sappy, but he freely indulged in such things when Sarah was involved. He was even more pleased when she was the one to initiate it.

It was more than just holding hands. Sometimes she would wrap an arm around his waist as they waited for the subway train. It was just enough to let the world know that they were together, but not enough bring out the cynicism that usually followed such things. Jareth never realized just how important something so simple as touch could be.

He would give her the seat on the subway while he stood next to her. Using one hand to grip and balance himself, he tended to keep his other hand in a pocket. With Sarah, it was different. Jareth loved it when she would unconsciously grab his spare hand and softly run her fingers up and down it. Sure, she was paying attention to the people and visuals around her, but they were never apart.

Jareth didn't feel the guilt as much anymore, but it lingered like a ghost waiting to intrude on his happiness. And that was the feeling he had, pure and simple happiness. Her dream had been jaring, but maybe if she slowly remembered things then it would be easier to accept his big lie.

It wasn't a sea change with Sarah, but she began playing more and Jareth was more than willing to be her audience of one. He saw a newfound confidence in her playing, and Jareth was not one to offer advice when he wasn't asked to deliver it.

And then there were the sleepovers.

It has been a custom for Jareth to spend a two or three nights at Sarah's apartment and vice versa during the week. It allowed him to grow even closer to her, and for Sarah to tear down the walls she had spent years building up. Jareth applauded himself for the fact that while he was oh so tempted to take her, neither one was a fan of pressuring the other. Still, there were small indulgences.

Jareth spent so much time imagining the fantasy of indulging in her flesh, but he didn't understand that true intimacy was something one didn't need sex to achieve. And that's what they were doing, building intimacy. He loved how she melted into his body when they went to bed at night; it was the perfect ending to their day. He swore to himself every night that if she accepted his true identity then he would end every night with her the same way. There was pleasure though, but they both understood that building a relationship on carnal pleasure alone was not the best foundation.

And it was here, as he held her sleeping form close in his embrace, that he replayed their evening in his mind. He invited her to dinner, but she insisted on utilizing his fancy kitchen to cook a proper meal. She offered to teach him how to make her grandmother's lasagna, and he was more than happy to see her domestic skills. She could play the cello immaculately, and she could cook that way also.

 _After cleaning and putting away the dishes, Jareth indulged Sarah by placing her atop the kitchen counter. He inserted his body between her legs as the two kissed each other._

 _"_ _I didn't purchase a dessert." Sarah said apologetically._

 _"_ _The wine was a sufficient replacement." Jareth replied._

 _"_ _It's not sweet though."_

 _Jareth ran his hand under Sarah's skirt, feeling her squirm under his touch. As he traced his finger over her quim, he kept his eyes on hers as he saw her straighten up her back. Kissing her lips, Jareth moved aside the thin fabric and inserted two fingers in her wet warmth._

 _"_ _I've thought about doing this to you all day." Jareth whispered in Sarah's ear as he noticed her meeting the rhythm of his fingers._

 _"_ _And here I thought you wanted a home cooked meal." Sarah replied jokingly._

 _"_ _Oh, my Sarah if you only knew." Jareth said, looking deviously at Sarah before replacing his fingers with his tongue. He could feel Sarah slide a leg along his side as she leaned back into the counter._

 _As he lapped at her sweetness, Jareth heard Sarah whisper,_

 _"_ _Seth, look at me."_

 _He couldn't deny her this. He couldn't deny her anything. Soon her orgasm took her over, and she leaned her head back against the cabinet door. It took her a few seconds before she looked at the man still crouched down between her legs. Jareth slowly kissed the flesh of her inner thighs, rubbing his cheeks against her skin._

 _"_ _I'm tempted to ask how you learned such magic tricks."_

 _Jareth stood up and placed his forehead against hers._

 _"_ _Is this the awkward moment where we trade stories of past lovers?"_

 _"_ _No, I don't care about those things."_

 _"_ _You shouldn't. My devotions lie solely with you." Jareth said before he kissed her lips._

It was then that Jareth realized nothing would stand in the way of their happiness. He would fight for it; he would die for it. What was once a simple plan had become a simple routine. Still, the though to the truth weighed heavily on him. But for now, he couldn't think about it. The breathing of Sarah was enough to sing him to sleep.

"How are things going with Seth?" Dr. Corley asked.

"Great. Wonderful. I'm pretty sure we're dating even though we haven't really acknowledged it out loud." Sarah responded.

"You look so happy. It's a look I've never seen on you."

"His office extended his stay for a few more months. I find that it's easier to not focus on the big picture. It's forcing me to enjoy each day as it comes rather than worry about a future that I truly have no control over."

"You have no idea how it pleases me to hear such things Sarah."

"He even knows about everything, and he's still here by my side." Sarah said, her eyes tearing up. "I never thought I'd experience that from another human being."

"How does it feel?"

"Honestly, like I can do anything now. I feel a new sense of confidence and it's seeped into my playing, my teaching, and just how see the world. It was easy to be jaded, but Seth has helped me to open up."

"Tell me more about him."

"I'm pretty sure I mentioned that he is a lawyer."

"What firm?"

This question perplexed Sarah.

"I don't know actually."

"Well, have you Googled him?"

"I don't really go online. I'm not someone who is a huge fan of all of that stuff."

Sarah could see the hesitation on Dr. Corley's face.

"You think I need to be cautious?" Sarah asked.

"It just all seems rather rushed and I can't help but wonder if his intentions are pure."

"I was following your advice, you know! I don't get it. I need to be open to others, but not with him?"

"Sarah, I think you don't know much about this man. I don't want to paint him as someone who would potentially take advantage of you. Aren't you curious?"

Sarah was silent, but deep in thought.

"Maybe you should be." Dr. Corley said.


	9. Untold Stories

Chapter 9: Untold Stories

I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. I truly do appreciate your feedback. Now, on to the story!

The train ride has already been in motion for three hours, and Jareth glanced over at Sarah's sleeping form leaning into his shoulder. It had become a habit of hers, but it was one he never took for granted. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, the train had a way of making one drowsy. Jareth flashed back to their conversation three days earlier, the one that was responsible for this particular moment.

 _Sarah was busy "teaching" Jareth the art of making the perfect omelette when her cell phone rang._

 _"Want me to grab that?" Jareth asked, as he poured them both a cup of coffee._

 _"No thanks, I've got it." Sarah said, as she looked at the phone. "It's my dad. Would you mind manning the omelette station?" Sarah jokingly asked as she handed the spatula to him._

 _"Ah, but there's a price darling." Jareth said as he turned his cheek towards her._

 _Sarah's phone continued to ring, but she quickly pecked his cheek and then his lips before answering her phone. She stepped out of the room, but Jareth unashamedly kept an open ear to their conversation._

 _"Hey dad."_

 _Jareth minded the omelette in the pan, enjoying the smell of a fresh cooked meal._

 _"Has it really been three months? I know, but I've been really busy lately. I thought we agreed that phone calls count."_

 _Jareth could hear a male voice on the other end of the phone. He was rather thankful for his keen sense of hearing._

 _"I miss him too, but you know, you guys can make a trip out here. I know dad. It's just that there has been a lot going on. Alright. Alright. I'll see you soon. Bye."_

 _Sarah was frustrated as she placed her phone on the kitchen counter._

 _"Those smell so good! Goat cheese makes all of the difference." Sarah said as she focused her attention on the omelettes._

 _"Not a good chat?"_

 _"I don't appreciate being guilt tripped into things." Sarah said as she picked up her cup of coffee. "I should be the one guilt tripping them."_

 _"Forgive me for being so forward, but what did he want?"_

 _"I'm due for a visit soon. Maybe I should just head out there this weekend and get it over with."_

 _"Go sit down. I'll bring the plates." Jareth insisted._

 _Sarah sat, frustrated and unfocused on the world in front of her._

 _"Well, there's your little brother." Jareth said as he brought their plates to the table._

 _"Toby is always a joy." Sarah said as she dug into her breakfast._

 _There were a few moments of silence before Sarah spoke,_

 _"Would you like to meet them?"_

 _Jareth nearly choked on his coffee._

 _"Maybe I'm asking for too much too soon." Sarah responded, more to herself than Jareth._

 _"I would love to meet them." Jareth said._

And here they were, five days later, on a train. Her parents were told to expect a guest, but Jareth wasn't worried about how he would be received. These were, after all, the people who sent her away to be tortured. Then again, he partially contributed to that. Scolding himself for letting his guilt ruin the moment, Jareth pulled a napping Sarah closer to him.

Jareth wasn't worried about today's day trip to Sarah's home. He was looking forward to the people who shaped his beloved's life. If this would help him better understand Sarah and what happened to her all those years ago, then he wanted as much insight as possible. Sarah said that the train ride would be boring, but they brought books to occupy their time if it came to that. Sarah didn't seem excited about visiting; it seemed like it was more of an inconvenience to her than anything.

Hours later as they exited the train station, Sarah pointed out her father's SUV. Jareth was surprised to see all three family members there to greet them, and it endeared him when he saw Toby run towards Sarah as soon as he saw her.

"SARAH!" Toby shouted.

'Hey buddy!" Sarah said, crouching down to greet him with a hug.

Jareth couldn't help but smile when he saw her pick up her younger brother and give him a high five. He couldn't help but imagine her doing something similar for their children. Before he could run away with the fantasy, he was shaken back to reality.

"This is Seth Carrington." Sarah said, introducing him to her parents and young Toby.

"Nice to meet you." Mr. Williams said as he shook Jareth's hand.

Jareth was cordial, but he couldn't help but feel that these two people sold his Sarah out by not believing her.

"Seth, this is Toby." Sarah said, directing his attention to her younger brother. At this point, Toby was now back on the ground.

Jareth bent down and introduced himself to Sarah's step-brother.

"Hello Toby. I've heard such wonderful things about you." Toby stared right back at Jareth, and somehow he thought that Toby recognized him.

Toby was quiet as he shook Jareth's extended hand.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sarah jokingly asked as she went in to tickle her younger brother's stomach.

Toby's laughter radiated as he tried to escape Sarah's fingers.

"Where's your luggage?" Sarah's stepmother asked.

"Oh, we're not staying the weekend." Sarah quickly added.

"Oh, okay." Sarah's stepmother spoke. "Well, let's get back home."

"Sarah, you can sit next to me." Toby said as he grabbed Sarah's hand.

Jareth didn't miss that every now and again Toby would turn his head and look at him. Jareth chose not to focus on that interesting development.

A few hours later the five were sitting at the dinner table, feasting on a roast with various vegetables.

"Seth, Sarah mentioned that you work in corporate law." Mr. Williams said.

"Yes, I work for Lowell and Associates. I'm based in London, but I've been in New York for some time now."

"How long have you been working for that firm?" Sarah's stepmother asked.

Jareth took a few seconds to think about what he should say, but he played it off as if he was counting the time in his head.

"I'd say about five years before I transferred to New York."

"Do you like the city?" Sarah's stepmom asked.

"I like it more now that your daughter has given me a proper tour. One tends to forget how intimidating big cities can be if left unexplored. London is really no different, only I'm more familiar with that territory."

"Only you talk funny." Toby added in, still not entirely warming up to Jareth.

"Yes, that's true Toby." Jareth said, smiling at the child.

He could tell Toby knew something was up.

"Please save room for dessert. I made a half and half cobbler."

"Half and half?" Jareth asked.

"Half rhubarb half peach. Sarah hates peaches. Just try to avoid the middle, sweetie." Mr. Williams said.

"Really?" Jareth asked, looking to his left to see Sarah nodding in confirmation with her father's statement.

"I haven't liked them in years. Ugh, they're disgusting." Sarah said, digging in to her carrots.

Jareth wondered if her distaste of peaches came from her time in the labyrinth. As soon as the thought popped into his head, it was gone.

As the five continued eating and conversing, Jareth tried to wrap his head around the family dynamic that was in front of him. He wanted to believe that Sarah's parents were cold hearted monsters, but he saw two adults concerned for the well being of their daughter. It took a while for Sarah to warm up at the dinner table, but by the time they finished their dessert, Sarah was laughing along with everyone else when her father shared embarrassing stories from her childhood.

"Seth, want to see my room?" Toby asked.

This would be the perfect opportunity to get to know the boy he once took.

"Do you mind?" Jareth asked Sarah.

"Oh no, go! He doesn't show off his toys to just anyone, you know." Sarah said.

Jareth allowed Toby to lead him upstairs to his room. Sarah helped her stepmother clean up the dishes while her father took a business call.

"Sarah, he's dashing." Sarah's stepmother said as she started loading dishes into the dishwasher.

"I guess that's an approval."

"Well, you know I was never a big fan of Peter's, especially when he practically abandoned you."

"Technically, I wasn't 100% honest with him."

"You two were two steps away from an engagement! If he really loved you, he wouldn't have jumped ship once the waves got bumpy."

"Can we not talk about Peter?" Sarah implored as she continued to rinse the dishes.

"He really likes you."

"I know." Sarah added.

"That's all you can say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"You just don't seem rather excited."

"I am, but you and dad of all people should know that I can be a bit impassive about such things."

"Yeah, but this time it's different."

"We're just moving slowly."

"Well, I'm so happy that you've at least got a friend. How are things going with Dr. Corley?"

"I think it's time for me to move on."

"Why?" Sarah's father asked. The two women didn't notice him enter the kitchen.

"I was a bit uncomfortable with our last session. Besides, I don't think I need her help anymore."

"Sarah, you have to understand why that concerns us."

"I'm fine! I just think I don't need to pour my feelings out to a virtual stranger."

"What about your medicine?"

"I didn't say I was going to just toss that aside. I know what happens when one stops taking them. Believe me, I learned that lesson years ago with Peter."

"What made you so uncomfortable?" Mr. Williams asked.

"She began poking around in my business. She questioned Seth and his intentions."

"Why would she do that?"

"I think she thinks I'm rushing into things with him."

"Have you?" Sarah's dad asked.

"Yes, a bit, but this is the first instance when I haven't questioned every single decision I've made. It feels right, at least, right now it does. You can trust my judgement."

"At least talk to Dr. Corley one last time."

"I'll think about it." Sarah said, with a tone of finality.

Meanwhile, Jareth sat with Toby in his room. As Toby taught him how to play with some pieces that were called "Legos," there was a tense silence before Toby spoke,

"I know who you are."

"Do you?" Jareth said, continuing to fit pieces together. He was a king, playing it cool was something he was born to do.

"I remember you. I remember a lot of things."

"What do you remember?"

"Songs and dancing. My dreams are weird."

"So you saw me in a dream?"

"Maybe. Sarah saw you too."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Jareth said, trying to remain coy.

"She had to rescue me."

"Well, if Sarah was there, then how come she doesn't remember having to rescue you?"

"Mom and dad sent her to the place that stole her dreams and memories." Toby said sadly.

"She told me about that place."

"I don't want her to go back."

"Toby, I promise you that she will NEVER go back there. I swear it on my life."

"I have to protect her because she protected me." Toby stated matter-of-factly.

"You know, I want to help her dream again." Jareth said, knowing that he now found an ally.

"Can you do that?" Toby asked, now looking at his play buddy.

"I can try my hardest to bring her back."

Jareth and Toby continued to play. Even though Jareth didn't have any sort of confirmation, he knew that Toby would keep his secret.

The train ride back was just as uneventful as the ride to Sarah's home. Jareth snaked his fingers through hers and took comfort in the simplicity of such a thing. He tried not to think about his conversation with Toby, but the more he tried to ignore it, the more it refused to leave him. He didn't realize Sarah was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jareth asked.

"Toby seemed to take a shine to you." Sarah said, brushing a few stray hairs away from his eyes.

"That kid is something." Jareth said, looking out the window.

"I think he's an old soul."

"Why?"

"For someone so young, he seems to know a lot more that most of them. Dad thinks he may be gifted, but they want to wait a few more years before getting him tested."

"Is he as musically inclined as you?"

"Not really. He's the visual artist in the family. His imagination is way better than mine ever was. It scares me sometimes though."

Jareth unconsciously ran his hand back and forth from her left shoulder blade to her right one.

"You think he might suffer the fate you did?"

"I hope not. He seems to have a firm grip on reality, at least, for now."

"You're thinking too much about it."

"I know. Give me something else to think about." Sarah said.

"Oh, it's nothing I can talk about here." Jareth smirked before stealing a kiss from Sarah.

"Do you think we rushed into things?" Sarah asked.

"Possibly, but it doesn't feel like it. I feel like I've known you for a long time."

"Me too." Sarah said, resting her head on her companion's shoulder before continuing.

"You force me to take things day by day. I didn't realize that I was living for some future time that was only a mere possibility until you came along. I'm very happy that I decided to visit that particular coffee shop rather than stay at home."

Jareth smiled, knowing that the two would have eventually met, no matter what. He couldn't let her know that just yet, but he was so attuned to playing the part of Seth Carrington that it was almost second nature to him. Being with Sarah made him consider carrying on the persona, but the time would come when he would have to confess everything. But for now, he would indulge in moments such as these.

He wanted to tell her that he was in love. He didn't think he was anymore - he now knew it. It liberated him, but it also scared him. Rather than let his fears consume him, he decided to take the advice he gave Sarah and tried not to think too much about the new revelation. But like most things, it was easier said than done.

Later that night Jareth had Sarah caged in his arms as he feathered kisses along her face and neck. He insisted on her spending the night at his place, and while he intended only for them to lie next to each other, he knew it was torture to try and resist her.

"I'm thinking about having a love affair with your bed. It's so comfortable." Sarah said as she languidly stretched out on the bed.

"So that's why you're seeing me? My bed?" Jareth said as he pushed up her blouse and peppered her stomach with his kisses.

"Well, it's nice to have a warm body to sleep next to." Sarah joked as she ran her fingers through his blonde locks.

"Oh dear, if you only knew." Jareth said as he began to slowly unbutton Sarah's top.

As Jareth focused on the rise and fall of her chest and the steady pace of her breath, he could only think of a poem he recently read. He already quoted Tennyson, but now he was feeling the words and imagery of Cummings as he moved to remove her bra. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't resist taking things a step farther. He had to see her flesh again, and as he saw her body's natural reaction to the cool air of his flat, he ran his cheek along her skin, kissing the flesh of each breast as he recited the poem he memorized,

"I will be moving in the street of her body, feeling around me the traffic of lovely muscles…"

He knew this turned Sarah on when he heard her moan. Jareth continued,

"Suddenly, to touch the curved ship of her kiss, her hands will play on me as dead tunes or scrappy leaves fluttering from hideous trees or maybe mandolins."

Jareth traced his tongue over a nipple, focusing his eyes on her now arched neck.

"Seth, you're torturing me here." Sarah whispered.

She appeared to be lost in the sensations and it was a bit overwhelming, even for him. The only thing he wanted to do was kiss her, and as he moved his lips along the trails of her veins. Pulling her face towards his, he got lost her green eyes.

"At least be fair and remove your shirt." Sarah said as she sat up and began to unbutton him.

"You are immaculate." Jareth said, watching her as she carefully worked at her task. Floating her hands over his bare skin, she pushed his shirt away as she began to work at the button on his pants.

It was in that moment that Jareth became overwhelmed. He didn't realize that she was now on top of him, cradling him through the emotional storm brewing in his mind. When were his pants removed? When were his briefs removed?

Jareth closed his eyes as he felt Sarah's long brown locks run against his skin. It was a pleasure he never felt before, and it was now one he wasn't so eager to give up. Somehow knowing that she was looking at him, Jareth opened his eyes and, once again, saw nothing but green.

Lowering her lips to his, Jareth kept his eyes open as he kissed her. He moaned as he felt her hand on his erection.

"Make love to me Seth." Sarah implored as she began to move her lips down his chest.

It would be so easy. It would be too easy to just give in and have the two of them take each other.

"I want nothing more than to do that Sarah."

"But what?" Sarah said, as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't think I'm worthy."

"I'm not an innocent, you know."

"I know." Jareth said, trailing his hands along her bare back.

"Then indulge me." Sarah said before kissing Jareth.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into the sensation of Sarah's flesh molding into his. Even when he felt her lips kissing his hardness he forced himself to keep his eyes closed. He didn't realize that his hands were in her hair until she took him in her mouth.

"Sarah." Jareth choked out. His hips began to slowly move up and down, but he knew he wouldn't last long. He wanted to enjoy the experience, but no matter how tightly he squeezed his eyes shut, the guilt began to flood his thoughts. He was close, so close.

"Please. Please, let me touch you." He begged, pulling her up towards him.

He thought he was granted a reprieve when she released him and looked up at him. She replaced her mouth with her hand.

"Not until you come." Sarah whispered, her eyes dangerous and filled with want.

"Are you trying to torture me?" Jareth asked, leaning his head back into the pillow.

There was agony in his voice, but he was so close. He didn't realize how deep his moan was until he felt her lips on him again. It didn't take long until he felt the bliss that could only come from such a release. He looked down at Sarah and noticed that she lightly grazed her cheek and hair against his flaccid member.

"My darling, if you keep doing that, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself." Jareth lazily spoke, still basking in his afterglow.

"Promise?" Sarah said.

When did she move up to face him so quickly? He flipped them over, feeling himself grow hard again.

"I've never felt like this with anyone. You could do whatever you wanted, and I wouldn't protest." Sarah spoke, grazing her fingers over the contours of Jareth's face.

Jareth's smile slowly faded as he thought of his offer to her: _fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave._ Sarah didn't appear to notice.

"I'll willingly be your slave." Jareth said before adding, "I want nothing more than to please you Sarah."

He felt the friction that could only come from her rubbing against him.

"You don't even realize the kind of effect you have on me." Jareth whispered into her ear before biting her earlobe.

Clearly, Sarah enjoyed that and Jareth made a note to use that trick again. He still couldn't bring himself to take her even though he could feel the wetness through her underwear. He couldn't seal their fate with deception, but he began to mimic the movement as if he were inside of her. Rubbing himself against her entrance, seeing her visceral reaction to his ministrations only made his movements quicker. He pretended he was in her because he knew the possibility was there that once she learned the truth, she would reject him.

"I want you to come for me Sarah." Jareth said, on the verge of tears.

Jareth brought his lips to her neck as he felt her hands clutch his back.

"You're so beautiful. You have no idea how beautiful you are, especially when you come. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you let go." Sarah whispered.

By now, his tears were relentless in their fall. He came, but not before pushing aside the cotton barrier to finger her. He thought he may have been a bit violent, but Sarah's loud cries of permission spurned him on as he picked up the pace of his finger. Her cries would always be music to his ears.

"Look at me." Jareth whispered and the intensity of her eyes matched with his was enough to make him swear to all the gods and goddesses that he would be her slave until the end of time.

"I feel you." She whispered as she forcefully pulled his lips against hers. She didn't release him until she came. He was thankful that money bought walls that were virtually soundproof.

"You are too." Jareth said, pulling Sarah to him.

"I'm what." Sarah spoke, exhaustion in her voice.

"You're so beautiful when you too let go." Jareth said, running his lips along her forehead.

He heard her hum and knew that in a few minutes she would drift off to sleep. Rather that let her go, he held her even tighter, knowing that the joys they shared would never be true until he removed the mask.

An hour later Jareth was still awake. Sarah's arm was draped against his chest, and Jareth didn't realize that he was running his finger along her scar until he focused on the rigidness of the tissue. If Sarah possessed his magic, the scar would be gone in months, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't want such a thing to happen. The scar was a reminder that she was a survivor, a warrior even.

Sleep wasn't easy to come by, but then again, it hadn't been in some time.

"I think I offended you the other day." Dr. Corley said. "I'm sorry."

"I don't understand why there's always a shift with our conversations. First, you tell me I need to be more open. I do that, meet someone, and then you follow it up with noting how happy I am. Now you're telling me that I shouldn't trust Seth."

"I think it a bit suspicious that you went from thinking someone was following you to now being in a relationship. What if this man was the one following you, waiting for the perfect opportunity to step into your life."

"So you're saying that Seth may have been stalking me?"

"I don't know."

"Why would he even do that?"

"Why do people do the things they do? Maybe he saw you perform and grew attached?"

"So you're implying that he flew from London just to stalk me?"

"I'm not saying that he's stalking you Sarah. If it's a conincidence, and I truly hope that's the case, then I would say move forward, but proceed with caution. There's a reason why we stick to that cliche of if something is too good to be true then it more than likely is. I don't think you should rush in with all of these emotions."

"That's the thing, maybe I should. I can't tell you the last time I felt like I even had any emotions with all of the drugs and the constant talk about everything and nothing. I was beginning to think that feelings were lost to me, so I adapted. I didn't realize that I did such a thing until I truly began to feel again. I do understand where you're coming from Dr. Corley, but I don't need another mother."

"I understand that I may have stepped out of line, but my intentions were pure."

Sarah calmed down a bit.

"I know your intentions are good, but I haven't gotten any sort of indication that Seth is a danger to me. I trust him. I have taken your questions into consideration though. I just feel like this road that I'm on is the right one. I'm beginning to trust myself again, and it's all because of him."

Dr. Corley paused to consider her patient's words.

"Then move forward, but know that, as your doctor, I only want what's best for you and your health."

"I know, but I have to go with my instincts, and I'm pretty confident that they're spot on."

Sarah was having a rough day at school. One of her cello string's snapped as she tuned it just before the day started. Then she had the unfortunate pleasure of having to deal with Suzy Talbot, a parent of a student who didn't understand why her daughter wasn't progressing as quickly as the others in her class.

After an agonizing thirty minute conversation with Talbot, Sarah needed a break. Seth mentioned something about a new case with a heavy workload, so rather than bother calling his cell, Sarah decided to call him at his office. She wanted to splurge on bad Chinese takeout and hoped that Seth would be open to the idea. The only problem was that she didn't have his work number. Sure, there was his cell phone, but Sarah always thought it rude to call a personal number when someone was at work, unless permission was directly given.

Going online, Sarah searched for the Lowell and Associates website. After searching for Seth Carrington's number and coming up with nothing, Sarah figured that he wouldn't be featured on the website because he wasn't officially part of the New York office. Rather than search the London website, she found the number and called.

"Lowell and Associates." A receptionist answered.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could transfer me to Seth Carrington's line?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Seth Carrington."

"I'm afraid we don't have an associate here by that name."

"He's in from the London office."

"Ma'am, we don't have a London office. I'm afraid you have the wrong firm."

Sarah didn't know what say.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I got my numbers mixed up. Thanks anyway."

Sarah ended the call, confused about what just happened. Chinese takeout was the last thing on her mind.


	10. Thy Will Not Mine Be Done

Chapter 10: Thy Will "Not Mine" Be Done

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I didn't think I could write a chapter so quickly, but the muse was in full force. Thanks again for all of your feedback and comments. I have a clearer picture of this story's ending, and I'm hoping to wrap it up about 4 or 5 more chapters. As always, check out David Darling's music.

Jareth hated voice mail. He hated it with a passion that rivaled the smell of the Bog of Eternal Stench. After he reached Sarah's voice mail for the eighth time that day, he knew something was wrong. She was not one to blatantly ignore him. He even went so far as to call the school she worked at, but learned from the secretary that she took half the day off. He thought he heard something about an illness.

He put his worries aside, figuring he would have a chance to gain some clarity later on that day. She didn't invite him over yet, but he was worried. That day she looked perfectly fine, physically, as she opened the door for him. Sarah didn't welcome him. She didn't even speak to him; instead, she went back to her sofa and retreated into herself.

"What's wrong? I called your school because I was worried." Jareth said.

"I'm not feeling well." Sarah said, refusing to look at Jareth who now crouched down in front of her.

"You seem kind of off today." Jareth asked, placing his hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance.

"I've got a lot of my mind." Sarah said, shimmying his hand off of her shoulder.

Yes, something was wrong.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Why don't I know that much about you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question."

"Try for me."

"I don't think I'm that interesting."

"I think you're interesting. You never talk about work."

"I find humans tend to be obsessed with their careers."

"Humans?"

Shit, he slipped up a bit.

"People." Jareth said, hoping that his nerves weren't giving him away.

"What's going on? Why the inquisition?" Jareth gently asked as he removed his jacket and laid it on the back of her sofa. He was beginning to feel like the room was suffocating him.

"I called Lowell and Associates today."

Jareth stopped in his tracks, and he knew Sarah saw him do it.

"Oh really?"

"Apparently they don't know you work for them."

"Well, we did have a temp today in for the secretary. It was an honest mistake."

"Then why can't you look at me right now." Sarah stated.

"Why the sudden suspicion?" Jareth asked, finally turning to Sarah.

"You know all about me, and you've met my family. I've done things with you I've never done with anyone else before, but I really don't know anything about you. You don't see how troubling this is to me?"

"Yes, I do, but I suppose I've enjoyed our time together so much that I feel my own history is rather irrelevant."

"Irrelevant!" Sarah was getting upset.

"I see I've upset you."

"What are you not telling me Seth? I'm a grown up; I can handle it."

Truth was, Jareth was afraid she couldn't. He weighed continuing the charade, but he knew that would anger her even more in the long run. Jareth sat down, knowing that it was time to tell all. He put it off long enough, and it was only fair that the charade end and their new life began, that was if she wanted to pursue such a thing. Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Jareth noticed his hands were suddenly freezing. If truth was supposed to be such a great liberator, then why did he feel like he was imprisoning himself?

"Oh shit, you're married aren't you?" Sarah said. "I'm the damn cliched homewrecker."

"No, I'm not! I assure you that I'm not." Jareth replied.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not a lawyer. I don't have some secret family waiting back home in London. I do, though, have a family of sorts."

"Oh, great." Sarah whispered, the stress of the news evident on her face.

"It's not what you think. I'm in charge of this 'family.' They are my subjects."

Now Sarah sighed with disbelief.

"So you're telling me that you're royalty."

"In a way."

Sarah wasn't buying it.

"What's next? You're a spy for her majesty? There's no 'in a way' with these kinds of things. Just tell me! Don't cover up one lie with another one. If I can't trust you and your word, then I'm afraid I can't have you in my life Seth. At least, not in the way you want me to be."

"Seth Carrington is not my name." Jareth quickly said.

"What's your name, then?" Sarah said calmly. She was too calm.

"It's not as simple as a name. I've been wanting to tell you the truth, but it's become rather complicated because now I fully understand everything. I lied because I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me from what?"

"I don't really know anymore. Me? Yourself? The truth? What if I told you that all of those memories that you were forced to deny, forget even, were real?"

Sarah didn't say anything for a few seconds before responding, "I'm afraid I don't understand you."

"What if you really did run the labyrinth? What if you truly did defeat it and win Toby back? What if you were given a choice, but you turned it down? What if you turned me and my love down?"

Jareth looked into Sarah's eyes, and he knew, truly knew that what she didn't see in them some time ago was now becoming all too clear. Realization dawned on Sarah and it crippled her to a point where she had to look away from him. She began to hyperventilate and grasped her knees as she took in heavy breaths of oxygen. Jareth could hear her whispering, but he could't understand a word of it until he knelt down in front of her.

"No. No. No. No. No." Sarah's eyes were closed as she continued her chant.

"Suddenly, she ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Jareth wanted to follow her in, but he knew that it wouldn't help his cause.

"Are you okay?" He asked outside of the door.

"No, this isn't happening. You're not him. You can't be him. I'm seeing things again." Sarah spoke to herself.

"Yes, it's real." Jareth said, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. He didn't realize that he was now in her bathroom.

Sarah quickly pulled away and moved the opposite end of the small room. He could feel the anger radiating off of her.

"So, all this time you've been here?"

There was more anger in her eyes than hurt.

"Yes."

"But how?"

"I've been here for almost a year, watching over you."

"Watching over me? Why?"

Jareth realized he could have lied, but if he truly wanted her love, he couldn't earn it on deception.

"I wanted revenge."

He saw her heart begin to break in front of his eyes. She nearly collapsed onto the floor, but the wall held her up. The thought of doctors drugging Sarah was the worst kind of heartbreak, but seeing her reaction to his truth was far worse.

"I wanted to make you feel the ache that I felt all those years ago, but I had no idea that you were sent away. Believe me, I thought you willingly chose to forget about me. I swear..."

"You allowed my parents to send me away? You could have stopped all of it by proving that you were REAL!"

Jareth dug his nails into his skin as he took in her words. The pain caused him to bite the skin inside of his mouth. He deserved to feel the pain. He deserved to taste the metallic tinge that was his blood.

"I swear I didn't know, Sarah. I could never be that cruel."

"Fuck you." Sarah said as she pushed past him and walked into the living room.

"I love you Sarah."

"BULLSHIT! You're not in love with me! You're in love with this game which you've obviously spent years building up. What kind of man spends his life trying to break someone's will? Oh wait, you're not even a man!"

"You have to believe that I didn't know all of those things were happening to you. These past few weeks have been so glorious to me, but I've also carried the burden of guilt. It's my fault you were tortured! It's my fault your parents sent you away! That fog you don't ever want to experience again – it's MY FAULT you were in that state! Please understand that I would have taken you away from all that if I could have."

"And what? Make me a slave?"

"No, my queen."

Sarah laughed through her tears.

"No, you would have waved the twisted victory over my head!"

"I would not!" Jareth said, his emotions getting the better of him.

Jareth felt the tears slide down his face. He didn't have to taste them to know the saltiness of them. He could tell that she was just now beginning to process the revelation. He kept silent, waiting for her to talk.

"Oh god, what have I done? I let you in. I let you touch me!"

There was disgust on her face with the knowledge that she allowed him to know her in such a carnal way.

"So what was the endgame? Meet me. Woo me. Make me feel something for you? Make me fall for you? I bet I know the ending. Fuck me? Then fuck me over, right? Make me want to open up my scar – a scar that you're in a way to blame for." Sarah said as she rolled up the sleeve of her sweater and pushed the two inch mark in front of his face, a reminder that he somehow contributed to it being there.

"NO! Never that! If you die, then I will too."

Sarah slapped him and he knew his left cheek would be red for a few hours. He wasn't prepared for the onslaught of her fists as she began to pound into his chest. She wasn't trying to assault him, only make him feel a shred of the pain and torture that she felt all those years ago. He could hear her crying between her repeated, "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you, you bastard. I hate you. I hate you so much."

It was only when she clutched the lapels of his jacket that she admitted, "I hate you because your plan worked."

Jareth pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly as he could. He could take her abuse – he deserved it. Then, as if Sarah came to her senses, she pushed him away from her as viciously as she could.

"I need you to go."

"Sarah,"

"I need you to go!" She said more forcefully this time.

"Can we just talk about it?" Jareth asked, knowing that the feeling of dread in his stomach wasn't going to disappear any time soon.

"I'm not asking you to leave. I'm telling you to."

Jareth nodded and quietly stepped towards her door. It was only when he opened it that he heard her ask,

"Is this why we never...?"

"I couldn't take that step without you knowing everything. It wouldn't have been right." Jareth said, looking down.

"Since when have you grown a conscience?"

"Since I understood what happened." Jareth whispered, truth dripping from his lips.

"I can't believe you when I see this façade in front of me."

"I've wanted to tell you for weeks now, but I was afraid. I know my methods were wrong, but now that I've seen you, now that I've gotten to spend all of this time with you, I can't imagine a life without you."

"Just go." Sarah said, defeat dripped from her lips.

Jareth respected her request. As soon as he closed the door, he could hear something shatter against the door. It felt as if a knife was being plunged into his heart.

Jareth expected not to hear anything from Sarah for at least two or three days. When it became five to seven, he began to worry. He easily resorted to his old ways: hanging around The Strand, visiting their usual coffee spots, shopping at the grocery store she frequented. She appeared to disappear again, but the emptiness only filled him with more longing.

On day nine he decided enough was enough. Jareth decided to be the creep that would wait for her outside of the school she taught at. The days had been torture, and New York City just wasn't the same without her showing it off to him. There was a slight drizzle as he waited, thankful that he brought an umbrella.

Like clockwork, she walked out of the school at her usual time.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

She didn't have an umbrella handy.

"I was worried about you. These last few days have been hell on Earth for me."

"Try eight years."

"I'm not here to try and explain myself any more than I already have. Please, get out of this rain. There's room enough for the both of us under here. We can stand here and talk. All I want is a few minutes with you."

Hesitation marked Sarah's features and she looked around, weighing the pros and cons of Jareth's offer.

"Talk." Sarah said, not budging one inch towards him.

"I just…" Now he was the speechless one. "I just..."

Sarah began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Sarah, I just wanted to make sure that you're alright."

It was the truth. Apparently, that was the best policy with humans.

"I'm fine. I'm still alive." Sarah responded, throwing her arms to the side before having them limply fall.

"That's not what I meant! This is torture for me, knowing all that I know now. I can't expect you to understand my reasoning behind this charade."

"I do understand Seth! Or wait, is it Jareth? Have you adopted another name since last week?"

Her will was back in full force.

"I'm Jareth, your Jareth." He said solemnly.

This appeared to pain Sarah. She didn't look as if she was ready to call him by his given name.

"You decimated my world, you know."

"I know." He whispered, guilt on his features.

"No, I don't think you do."

"I can only ask for your forgiveness. I know you think I allowed your torture to happen, but…"

Sarah cut him off by placing her hand in the air to stop him.

"I understand your motives. I at least have to thank you for not allowing us to consummate whatever this was between us. It says a lot that you have some sort of moral compass."

"I won't promise you the world because I know such words are now useless. You deserve more than that."

"I don't want the world! I don't need you to show up with flowers and false promises. It's all bull shit anyway. You rule a kingdom, and I don't fit into that world. What you've manufactured up here is all a fantasy."

"My fantasies haven't involved the underground in a very long time."

"Meaning what? I know enough to understand that you would never give everything up for this world. Give up a kingdom for a place where you would be considered insignificant and easily forgotten? Give up a world where you had everyone at your beck and call? You're living in a dream world if you think the eventual resentment wouldn't be directed towards me."

"What if I would?" Jareth spoke defiantly.

"Just stop it! What do you want from me?" Sarah implored, her eyes on the verge of tears.

Or was it the drizzling rain?

"I want you. I want your love. It's all I ever wanted."

If he was going to be honest, then Jareth figured he would continue from there as he approached her, but he still kept a safe distance.

"I have this reoccurring fantasy where we wake up every morning, cook breakfast and drink coffee. We visit The Strand a lot and discuss Tennyson. I get to see you play Mischa. We walk the streets of this city, your hand in mine. Nothing delights me more than when you come home from work. I imagine us cooking meals together while talking about our day, and it all ends with me worshiping you as we make love. It's a fantasy, I get it, but it has nothing to do with my kingdom. Your kingdom, after all, is just as great."

Sarah wiped her nose and tried to avoid his eyes.

"I don't blame you for what happened to me. I was angry when I said those things. I don't think you abandoned me, even though you feel that way. Those years ago you had no power over me, but now you have so much, and it kills me to acknowledge that. I don't hate you; I can't hate you, and that's what scares me most of all." Sarah admitted, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How shall I reach my atonement then?" Jareth asked.

"By waiting. I just need some time. It could be days. It could be weeks. It could even be months. Look, I have to go. My family's coming in this weekend, and I've got some cleaning to do."

"You know I could fix that with a snap of my fingers." Jareth said, smiling.

Sarah smiled back, but it wasn't strong enough to reassure the man standing five feet away from her.

"I'll tell them you said hello."

And that was it. Sarah walked towards the closest subway station. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets, and she didn't appear to be fazed by the water falling from the sky.


	11. Fables

Jareth had been waiting at The Bean for twenty minutes now. Sure, he was early, but he was so nervous he had no choice but to leave his hotel suite and hope that a cup of tea would calm him down. Jareth followed Sarah's words, he gave her time. He expected to wait a few days, but two weeks was too much for him. He had to remind himself that it was better than two months.

It was a bit random really. Sarah texted him in the middle of day in the middle of the week, asking if he wanted to meet her that afternoon at a, as she put it, "neutral space." He worried that she thought he was a danger to her, but he was relieved be contacted by her.

Rehearsing what he wanted to say over and over in his head, all words were lost when he saw Sarah enter the coffee shop. She was dressed professionally, as he expected, but she no longer reminded him of the Sarah he saw when she was unsure and apprehensive. He waited for her to grab her coffee, taking in deep breaths as he waited for her to join him. He couldn't appear so desperate, even though it was all he felt.

"Hello." Sarah said as she sat across from him.

Now it appeared as if she was open to hearing him out. There was a new clarity in her eyes, but she leaned back into the chair and crossed her arms.

"Hello." Jareth responded before adding, "I can't tell you how happy I was when I saw your text."

"Thank you for respecting my wishes."

"You're welcome. And now we're here, 'neutral ground'." Jareth said solemnly.

"I didn't want to be alone with you."

"Sarah, you have nothing to fear from me."

"I know that. I just didn't want you confusing me more than I already am with declarations of love."

"You think I'm not being sincere?" Jareth asked.

"Yes. No. Every hour it changes."

Jareth knew it would take time for her to truly trust him again, so he decided to let her last statement go.

"How are you doing?" Jareth asked.

"Besides the fact that I feel like a complete fool, I can't say that I have any complaints."

Some of her words stung, but Jareth knew he deserved them.

"I honestly didn't think I would have to wait this long to see you again. I figured you would want an explanation sooner."

"I left the city for a few days after my family visited. A coworker invited me to stay at her parents vacation home in the Lake Mohonk area. It gave me a chance to clear my head. I don't get out of the city often enough."

"Did it help?"

"It was nice to get away, but the quiet became too much. Sometimes silence isn't always the answer."

"Does your family know about me?"

Sarah looked away in disbelief.

"Really? If I told them what you told me, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be back at that hospital."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as insensitive."

"How does it feel to have to let those two words roll off of your tongue? Are you bitter? Angry?"

"No... I'm filled with regret."

"I'm not here to make you feel guilty."

"Then allow me to offer up some clarity. As me anything. I'll be honest: brutally honest."

"I want you to understand that I accept that you're _him_ , but I'm still trying to process everything. It's like believing that someone is dead when really they've been there all along. I'm not even sure if you're real."

Jareth grabbed Sarah's hand and placed it on his heart.

"It beats for _you_. You have to know that." Jareth whispered.

Sarah pulled her hand away and Jareth did nothing to mask the fear on his features. He stood the chance of losing everything, and he wasn't brave enough to admit that if she couldn't return his love then it would be the death of him.

"I have so many questions. I wake up in the middle of the night with them boggling my mind, but I don't know what breaks my heart more: having the questions or not seeing you there next to me."

"Just ask."

"Brutal honesty, right?" Sarah asked.

"Right."

It was as if the two tuned the rest of the world around them out. All Jareth could focus on was Sarah, and it appeared to be the same way coming from her side of the table. He wanted to caress her cheek, run his fingers through her hair, tell her in every nonverbal way possible that he would devote the rest of his life making up for all that was lost.

"How were you able to just leave behind your kingdom?"

"I think I mentioned that I put everything and everyone in a state of stasis. The underground is frozen in time, waiting for the return of its king. Your friends are safe; it's just that they've been taking a very long nap. If I return it will seem as if time never stopped."

"You don't want to return?"

"At first I wanted nothing more than to do that, but things didn't go as planned." Jared solemnly said.

He could tell Sarah understood what he truly meant.

"How long have you been Seth Carrington?"

"Almost a year. It took me a long time to find you, but was able to."

"I still don't understand."

"I hired people to seek you out. I wanted your history, but there was a time that could never be accounted for."

"The time I was sent away." Sarah said, nodding her head.

"Yes. I had to become acquainted with your routine and schedule."

"So our meeting wasn't by chance?"

"Not exactly. I suppose the moment I decided to let things happen naturally, that's when I first introduced myself. It was like it was designed by fate."

So far the questions were easy to answer. He felt like he was being interrogated by an officer, but he remained calm and collected.

"You said that you originally wanted revenge. What was the plan?"

Jareth took a breath before answering, "I was going to seduce you, bed you, and then leave you. I would have revealed myself to you also. At first my fantasies involved seeing you break after learning the truth, but then they shifted."

"How so?"

"They became physical. It was no longer about breaking your heart. It was about winning it."

Sarah looked away, another way to distance herself from the truth that she asked for. Jareth continued,

"I told you that it all changed when I learned the truth about why you were gone all that time, but if I'm going to be honest, everything changed the moment I saw you perform that ghost trio. I had never been so moved by something. I remember wanting to leave the auditorium after it was all over, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't allow it. I wanted to believe that my plans were tossed away after learning the truth, but it was before we were even reunited."

"Why Seth Carrington?"

"It took some time for me to create this persona. I figured that being a lawyer would be the easiest one to pull off. I did some research, educated myself on the lingo, and hoped, in the process, that I wouldn't slip up."

"How long were you planning on keeping up this charade?"

"I can't tell you that. I wanted to tell you the truth the moment you told me what happened to you, but I thought it would be too much too soon."

"Why couldn't my parents hear Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus?" Sarah quickly asked.

"I can't really explain that, I'm afraid. I think maybe because you were the champion of the labyrinth such luxuries were allowed."

"Was I the only one?" Sarah asked.

"The only one to run it?"

"No."

"Was I the only champion?"

"Yes."

Sarah leaned into the chair next to her and mindlessly ran her fingers over the skin of her forehead. She didn't look at Jareth. The silence was too much for him, but he had to let Sarah be in control. He could tell she was processing everything.

"I did try to find you, you know, before all of this Seth Carrington rubbish."

This got Sarah's attention.

"I searched far and wide, but all I could see was a fog. I didn't understand that the fog was you, lost and lonely."

"If you would have known what was happening..."

Jareth quickly answered her unfinished question.

"I would have stopped it all by any means possible. Even if that meant taking you away from this world."

Jareth heard Sarah sniffle as she quickly wiped her nose. She was clearly overwhelmed, and he could tell that tears were about to fall.

"I've got to go." Sarah said, standing up.

"Please don't let this be the last time we speak. I was honest when I said I would give all of it up."

"I believe you," Sarah said before adding, "and that's what scares me so much."

"Why fear me?"

"I don't fear you. I fear what I feel for you. It's all so liberating, but it's also consuming. I've never felt like I was being swallowed into an abyss, and that's what I feel when I'm with you. That fantasy you talked about, having a life with me, I can't get that scenario out of my head because I can picture those things too." Sarah whispered the last sentence.

"Most are tame." Jareth whispered in return.

"I'll call you soon." Sarah said as she threw away her untouched coffee in the bin next to their table.

Jareth sat still, hanging on to the hope that came from her last four words. He knew he wasn't completely forgiven, but for the first time in weeks he felt as if things were slowly being rebuilt.

"I have to go." Sarah repeated, a bit more forcefully this time.

"Is that it? Am I to be cast aside forever?"

"You have no right to play the victim here!"

"I don't mean for it to come off that way. I had hoped that we could work towards rebuilding what we had."

"And just what was it that we had?"

"A friendship for starters. Trust? Companionship. Love."

"All of which were built with deceit."

"Will that always be your dagger to attack me with?"

Jareth quickly realized that his last question was insensitive and wrong. He looked down at the table, shameful for even playing that card.

"I need you to understand that my wounds are still fresh. I want nothing more than for them to heal."

"You do believe me though? You do believe that my feelings are real?"

Sarah moved to get up without answering his questions. It was as if she was still trying to formulate answer, but rather than give a definitive answer, she let the silence speak for her.

"I really do have to go. I'm meeting a former student at the school today."

Jareth tried to hide his jealousy.

"Why?" He quickly realized that he gave himself away.

"He's a guitarist and he wants some of the instructors to play a few shows with him. 'Take away shows' are what they're being called. We're going to play in Central Park next weekend."

"So now you're a touring musician?" Jareth asked with pride.

"I guess you could say that." Sarah said as she walked away.

Later that night Jareth's mobile rang at three in the morning. Assuming it was a wrong number, he wanted to just ignore it and continue with his sleep, but checking it he saw Sarah's number. Worried that something was wrong, he answered,

"Sarah?"

"Did you let me win?"

He could tell she never went to bed.

"Yes." Jareth replied too quickly.

"Why?"

Taking a few seconds to clear his head, he knew that absolute honesty was the best way to go. It appeared to work so far.

"Because I wanted you to. I wanted you. That whole spiel about loving and obeying me was truth in its highest form. I would have willingly been your slave, but I knew you weren't ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To experience the touch of a lover. To feel the depth of my devotion to you." Jareth whispered.

"You pined for me all along?"

"Yes, but you were still a child in so many ways. My intention was to come to you when you were of age and repeat my offer, but by that time all I could see was your fog. All I could hear was your playing. I didn't understand what was happening. I wanted you as my queen."

"What if I would have refused you?"

"I never thought much about that."

"You've imagined all of things we could be and do together, but you avoided the most important possibility?"

"I too was lost in my own fog. I wanted to kiss you in the rain. I wanted to bring you pleasure, but hear MY name, not Seth's. I suppose none of that matters now. I wake up everyday and go to bed every night knowing that I fucked up the most important thing in my life. I suppose we both had to mature."

"Jareth, what if I can't give you what you want?"

"I'll wait for you. It's only forever, my love."

"I'm going to go now." Sarah said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight precious." Jareth said as he heard the beeping of one phone hanging up on another.

Jareth didn't really understand the point of a take away show, even with Sarah's explanation. He kept his eyes and ears out for any sort of promotion. The school's website didn't even promote the show. It wasn't until he did some more digging and discovered that the former student, guitarist Joe Gonzalez, was going to be performing a free show for whoever just so happened to be in the middle of Central Park. Sarah didn't bother to pass the information along to him, but he knew that she knew he would figure it out on his own. That was, however, how he was able to track her down.

Jareth didn't even bother contacting Sarah to see if she would be bothered by his appearance. He looked at it as showing his support for her new venture. Showing up at around one in the afternoon, he didn't expect to see such a sparse crowd. None of the musicians were there, and for a few moments Jareth thought his information was wrong. Maybe he mixed up his dates? Maybe the show was cancelled at the last minute? Maybe she lied to him? No, Sarah would never do such a thing to him.

After walking around for a few minutes, assuming his information was wrong, he saw a few people walking towards the Bethesda Fountain carrying instruments. There was a guitarist, Jareth assumed that was Gonzalez, followed by the violinist that played the ghost trio with Sarah. Sarah came in with her cello from the opposite direction as the other two, and was soon followed by someone carrying one part of a drum kit.

The crowd wasn't huge, not what Jareth experienced at the Alice Tully Hall, and he was still internally debating whether or not he wanted Sarah to notice that he was there. Even if he tried to hide, he couldn't, the crowd wasn't that huge. He counted no more than 30 people.

Sarah didn't appear to notice him; she didn't even give the crowd any notice, but that wasn't unusual from what he had already seen. All of the musicians were dressed in casual clothing, nothing like the orchestra fare he had grown accustomed to. Sarah, wearing jeans and a long sleeved hunter green top, saw down on the edging of the fountain as she positioned her cello in between her legs.

People were passing, not taking any notice of the musicians setting up. Jareth wanted them to stay and listen, but he figured that it was beside the point. The guitarist started playing, and it didn't take long for the violinist and Sarah to join in, backing up his instrument with theirs. Gonzalez began singing, and while Jareth tried to focus his attention only on Sarah, he did enjoy the music he was hearing.

It didn't take long for a small crowd to gather around the fountain. Jareth took the opportunity to hide behind a few of them, but he was still able to hear the music. When the second song began, Jareth felt as if he was hiding just as he was before he reintroduced himself into Sarah's life. Now that the truth had come out, he figured it was no point in trying to conceal himself from her life.

Gently nudging his way through the crowd, he made his way to the front. He saw her gently plucking the strings of her instrument, her head moving along to the beat of the other instruments. This type of show allowed her to sway to the music and it was something Jareth enjoyed watching. Such movements weren't allowed with orchestra music.

He didn't care if Sarah noticed him, but he secretly hoped that she would see him there. It was his way of telling her that he was still here, giving her the space and time that she so needed. One day, when she was ready, they would walk through the world together as friends, lovers, and hopefully even husband and wife.

Jareth expected a take away show to last long, but after the second song, the musicians picked up their instruments and walked back in the direction that they came in from. Jareth tried not to linger for too long, but he couldn't help but smile when he saw Sarah look at him just before she walked away. She nodded her head in acknowledgement of his presence, and went on her way. A part of Jareth wanted to follow her, talk to her, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted. He would go his own way too and let her continue to dictate the pace of their rebuilding.


	12. Up Side Down

Chapter 12: Up Side Down

Jareth's mobile alerted him that he had a new text message soon after he stepped out of the shower. Drying himself off, he saw that it was from Sarah. He knew that she hated texting, so it must have been an impulsive decision.

 _Sarah: Would you like to meet at The Bean this afternoon?_

Jareth quickly began to type out a response, but he reminded himself to slow down. He didn't want to come off as desperate, even though he probably fit the definition. Questioning every word he spelled out, Jareth erased and retyped words before settling on two.

 _Jareth: What time?_

 _Sarah: Around 4:30?_

 _Jareth: I'll see you then. Looking forward to it._

Walking in to The Bean, he saw that Sarah was already there. She must have stopped by The Strand earlier because she was reading a book as she approached her.

"Hello." Jareth said.

"Hello." Sarah said, closing the book as she invited him to sit across from her.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence before Sarah began talking.

"I saw you at the take away show. Thanks for supporting us."

"I must admit that the support is entirely geared towards you."

"Thank you, though. You didn't have to show up."

"But I did. It was nice to see orchestra players wearing anything other than black."

Sarah smiled at his compliment before continuing,

"Joe has a show lined up in the city before he heads out to Boston. He's asked Simon and me to play with him at The Town Hall."

"I'm assuming Simon is the violinist?"

"Yeah."

"That's quite the impressive venue."

"Well, Joe has been pretty popular with the indie college station crowds for years now. He's heading to Boston and Chicago before spending a few weeks in Canada."

"Did you teach him?"

"Oh no! He already graduated when I first started working there, but he donates to the school and volunteers his time. He's a good guy."

"Who gets to see the world doing the thing he loves."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tour with him?" Jareth asked hesitantly.

It took Sarah a few seconds before she answered him. Those seconds felt like hours to Jareth.

"He's invited us to play in Boston and Chicago. The Canada dates are still up in the air."

"You should go." Jareth said, trying to disguise the hurt.

"You're assuming I said yes."

"One shouldn't waste such an opportunity."

"You're right, but I'm still on the fence about it."

"Why?" Jareth asked, not knowing if he should be sad or ecstatic.

"I feel like I'd be running away from my problems over here."

"You'd be running away from me, you mean?"

"Yes." Sarah bluntly stated before adding, "Plus, who will teach my classes? I've got my career to think about too."

"The tour dates would benefit your career too."

"So you're saying I should run away?"

Were they still playing the brutally honest game?

"I don't want you to give up something you want because of me."

Sarah stared at him in disbelief. It was as if he grew another head.

"What?" Jareth asked.

"The Jareth I knew in the labyrinth wouldn't be so selfless. He'd want me all to himself. He'd probably assume that Joe was into me."

"I won't lie, Joe would be an idiot not to be into you."

"I don't need you to constantly tell me how wonderful you think I am. I've changed a bit since we first met again. I'm not some fragile doll that will crack under strong hands. At least I can thank you for that."

"I'd wait for you. You know that, right? If you wanted me in Boston and Chicago, I'd be there too. All you'd have to do is ask."

"I don't want to talk about Joe and his tour."

"What shall we talk about then? They weather is rather lovely now that it's warming up a bit."

"I've been thinking about things between us, a little too much to be frank, and I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" Jareth asked before holding his breath.

"I want to slowly rebuild everything."

Jareth didn't care if she heard his huge sigh of relief.

"I want to go to dinner with you, catch a movie, sit silently and read books, all of that stuff. I want things to be like they were before we became intimate."

Shit, she only wanted to be friends. He tried to disguise his disappointment, but failed.

"But I want a grace period."

"Grace period?"

 _Some hope._ Jareth thought.

"How long?"

Jareth hoped in his head that she wouldn't ask for anything longer than a month.

"I want three weeks, at least."

"Does this include the time you will possibly be touring?"

"That will only be for three to four days, so yes, those days would count hypothetically." Sarah said, as if negotiating was something she was born to do.

"That seems fair." Jareth said, even though his features didn't communicate that.

"I want this to be the time where I see and get to know Jareth, not Seth Carrington."

"But you already know me."

"No I don't, not really. I need to know if that arrogant and childish goblin king has grown up."

"Whatever you want is yours." Jareth replied, conceding to her request.

"See, that's what worries me. You're too accommodating. I feel like there's a catch - there's something in the fine print that I'm not reading correctly."

"You think I'm trying to trick you?"

Jareth quickly realized his mistake with the question. He had been tricking her all along.

"I get what you're saying." Jareth said. "I'll admit, my methods haven't always been stacked equally. Maybe some time away will help you figure out what you want."

"I know what I want. I just don't know if what I want is truly what's best for me." Sarah added.

"But we'll still be able to spend time together. I can hang my hopes up on that." Jareth said, smiling.

"Yes, but no intimacy," Sarah stressed, "it will only cloud our judgement."

"What?" Jareth asked, not trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"I don't want us spending the night at each other's place."

"Will I be able to visit?" Jareth's worried voice asked.

"Yes, of course, but the sleepovers need to end."

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, Sarah was right. Jareth reached his hand across the table to grab Sarah's.

"What about touch? May I still hold your hand?"

"Yes." Sarah said.

"Then I will respect your wishes." Jareth said.

"Thank you."

"I was completely honest admitting that I think you should go to Boston and Chicago. I will be lonesome, but it will force me to evaluate my own actions more than I already have." Jareth said solemnly.

And that was that. Jareth gave her the space that she needed. Jareth was never someone who was interested in social media, but he was guilty of looking up "hashtags" involving Joe Gonzalez, Boston, Chicago, and his tour. Gonzalez had a few accounts, and he wasn't shy about posting photos of his guest musicians, or "mentors" as he so eloquently put it.

One photo in particular always pulled at Jareth's heart. It was a photo of all of the touring musicians backstage right before they went out on the stage. Sarah wasn't looking at the camera, but she was caught unaware that the photo was being taken. All of the musicians had their arms draped on each other, but Jareth could only focus on Sarah's face. Her eyes were closed, but her full smile was radiant. There was joy on her face, and when he felt the loneliness reel him back in, he looked at that photo.

Three weeks, well, just more than two weeks. It was easy to count the time if Sarah wasn't in the city as a reminder. He wanted to call her, but he didn't. A part of him worried that she would forget about him, meet some roadie, fall for him, and decide that life on the road was what she wanted. After mapping out the scenario, Jareth would feel idiotic for wasting such energy. She told him she wanted him in her life. She wanted to turn his fantasies into a reality. He needed to learn how to let go. She was now in a state of beginning to trust herself, and that was what he hoped she would be able to do again someday. Just as Jareth had to evolve, Sarah too was on her own journey.

Jareth didn't know Sarah was back in town until Sarah knocked on his door one Wednesday evening.

"Sarah!" Jareth said. He hoped his mouth wasn't open for too long.

"May I come in?" Sarah asked.

"Of course! Forgive me, I wasn't expecting you to show up at my door."

"Is this not a good time?" Sarah asked.

"Anytime is a good time."

"Would you like to maybe go for a walk?"

"Where?" Jareth asked, not hiding the smile on his face.

"Why not this neighborhood? Given your title, I wouldn't expect anything less for a king." Sarah said.

"Let me grab a jacket." Jareth said.

Walking into the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He felt a sense of relief at knowing that this was his chance to truly make things right. She was going to walk this world with him, and while a part of him wondered about the happenings of his kingdom, Jareth didn't care about anything but forging ahead with Sarah.

The two walked a few blocks, Jareth listening to Sarah talk about her adventures in Boston and Chicago.

"We didn't get a lot of time for sightseeing." Sarah said.

"That's unfortunate."

"Yeah, but I don't think that kind of lifestyle is for me."

"Who doesn't love traveling?" Jareth asked, wanting nothing more than to lace his fingers through hers.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it, but I don't want to live out of a suitcase."

"That's what touring the world is?"

"Yes. It looks good on paper, but I think I'd get tired of it pretty quickly. What's the point of visiting all of those cities if you can't actually explore them?"

"True."

There was silence between the two. The only sounds to be heard were those of their shoes hitting the pavement.

"I missed you, you know." Sarah said, looking down at the concrete.

"I missed you too." Jareth replied, not realizing that he was nearly in a state of panic. It was hard keeping his hands in his pockets.

"My parents asked about you the last time I saw them."

"What did you say?"

"I lied and told them that you were busy. They don't need to know the rest of it."

"Your brother figured out who I am."

"Did he?" Sarah asked, not too surprised. "He's too clever for his own good sometimes."

"You're not upset?"

"Was he upset?"

"More so with the the fact that your parents sent you away."

"Don't you think it's funny how kids can so easily forgive and move on?"

"I never really put much thought into that idea."

"Have you ever wanted them?"

"Kids?"

"Yes."

"Of course, but one must take care of other things first. I could never just marry some random person from my kingdom."

"Marriages are arranged in the Underground?"

"In some cases, yes. Usually it happens when an heir is needed for the throne. If one is lucky, he or she will have some say in the process."

"Have you ever had to consider such a thing?" Sarah asked, looking at Jareth.

"I managed to put it off long enough. If I were back there, I would have someone breathing down my neck."

"What about the stasis?"

"It's only my kingdom. I haven't been summoned for any dire emergency, so I've always assumed that everything is fine."

"You must miss it."

"The simplicity of it all, yes."

"But?"

"It's all meaningless." Jareth replied, looking ahead.

"What is?"

"It doesn't matter unless you are there with me, so I'd rather be here with you."

Jareth was afraid to look at Sarah while admitting such things. He was still afraid that she would only be able to see him as a friend. The two continued to walk, the sounds of cars and life around them did all of the talking.

"The thing is, I believe you… right now." Sarah said before continuing, "I think right now this is enough for you, but eventually you'll want to go back. It's not fair to Hoggle and everyone else in the underground. They shouldn't suffer for me."

"But they're not suffering. They are simply frozen in time."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better about your situation." Sarah said.

"My situation? I thought this was our situation." Jareth said, slightly perplexed.

Sarah stopped walking, not knowing quite what to say.

"I'm putting pressure on you." Jareth said.

"No, it's not that. It's odd looking at it in a plural sense." Sarah said as she continued walking.

"Well get used to it because I'm not going anywhere." Jareth said jokingly as he took the initiative and grabbed Sarah's hand.

"Where's Seth?" Toby asked.

"He's here." Sarah lied.

She offered to take care of her stepbrother so her parents could have a date night in the city. Sarah's father scored tickets for a new production of _Anything Goes_ , and it was nice to have the Williams clan make the trip out to see her. She treated him to ice cream that afternoon as her parents readied themselves at their hotel.

"He's not _really_ here." Toby said.

"He's busy with work."

"Did you have a fight?"

Sarah wasn't surprised to hear this from her stepbrother. The pause after the question gave everything away.

"You don't need to be concerned with that."

"Why do adults always say those kinds of things?"

"Because little kids like you shouldn't have to deal with adult problems."

"I'm not a baby." Toby said as he dug his spoon into his chocolate treat.

"I know, but my problems are my problems. You shouldn't worry about me."

"So where is he then?"

"We just had a bit of an argument." Sarah finally acknowledged.

"About what?"

"Something stupid and irrelevant." Sarah said, knowingly lying to her brother.

Toby, deep in thought, looked at his step-sister. He knew something was up, but chose not to instigate things any further.

"He really likes you." Toby said before taking a bite of his treat.

"Oh really?" Sarah jokingly said.

"He wants to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"We all need someone to take care of us sometimes."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm a genius!" Toby said with confidence as he reached for a napkin.

"Yes you are!" Sarah said, smiling at the boy she once wished away.

"So do you love him?" Toby asked.

"I think I do."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"Toby, things aren't always as simple as they appear to be."

"But you love him."

"He wasn't completely honest with me." Sarah admitted, hoping that her brother would forgive her earlier fib.

"I remember him. I remember everything."

Sarah nearly dropped her spoon as she stared at her brother.

"So you knew it was him all along?"

"Yes, but I kept it a secret because he said he wanted to give you your dreams back."

"And you trust him?"

"Yes." Toby bluntly said.

"Why should I trust him, then?" Sarah asked.

Toby took a few seconds to think about his answer while twirling the plastic spoon in his hand. Sarah, slightly entertained by his thought process, watched as he mulled over the question.

"Because he loves you." Toby replied.


	13. Choral

I'm sorry for the long wait. With finals and my brother's graduation, I didn't have a lot of time to write. I offer this chapter up as a peace offering. I think you all will _really_ like it.

Jareth was desperately trying to force air into his lungs. Huffing. Puffing. Huffing. Puffing.

"Please..." Jareth started, gripping his knees, "can't we just walk for a bit?"

"Oh, come on! You're a king for crying out loud!" Sarah said, spry on her feet as she kept her body in motion.

"Physical fitness was not something I ever had to worry about." Jareth said, still trying to catch his breath.

"Well, you asked to tag along on my morning run." Sarah said, still staying light on her feet.

Jareth had to admit that seeing a sweaty Sarah was an absolute turn on. Her ponytail bobbed from side to side as she tried to keep her muscles warm. It was worth the pain he was experiencing. She warned him about shin splints, and while he didn't understand what she was getting at thirty minutes earlier, he now felt like he was going to be spending his afternoon researching ways to remedy it.

"By the gods and goddesses, cut me some slack here. How can I compete against you?"

"This isn't a competition, but I see you're trying to make it one." Sarah responded while she winked.

Seeing the various vehicles pass the streets without any regard to the joggers, Jareth wondered how nobody got hit in the process.

"You know, there are paths to run in Central Park. Why the sidewalks?" Jareth asked as he followed Sarah's lead.

She was kind enough to go at a slower pace for his sake.

"Because they're alive. I get bored by the silence of the park." Sarah said as she jogged beside him.

Continuing to catch his breath, Jareth tried to understand her reasoning behind such decisions. He didn't want to sound like a whiny child, but he didn't know how much longer his body could take her daily form of exercise. When he nearly tripped over a rock, Sarah stopped running and gripped his forearm.

"You okay?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Jareth said, stopping again to catch his breath.

Why did she have to be so damn irresistible? Wiping the sweat off of his brow, Jareth looked up at Sarah and it appeared as if she hadn't even broken a sweat. Every part of her was pristine, and he knew that such a thing could never be admitted to in the Underground. Oh, how his subjects would laugh at him!

"I think I should just call it a day. If you want to continue running, I'll catch up with you in a few hours." Jareth added jokingly.

"Easy there. I'll call it a day too." Sarah said as she slowly walked to match his pace. As the two slowed their pace, Sarah talked about how frustrated she was with her upcoming work week. The workload was getting heavy because of a showcase featuring all of the students. Jareth understood that their time would be limited, but maybe the busy schedule would make the grace period easier for him.

Each day brought them closer to the end, but it was time he allowed himself to indulge in her every whim. She indulged in his too, but it was no longer about him. It hadn't been since the moment he worked his way back into her life. He was all too aware of his past mistakes, and he wasn't eager to repeat the past. Now it was about enjoying the now. Even though he knew his body would pay for it in a matter of hours, he smiled knowing that it was all worth it if he got to have a life with the woman walking next to him.

 _Four days later_

Jareth had given Sarah a key to his place just as she did him days ago. According to humans, it was a sign of trust and a positive step forward in their relationship. Grabbing a fresh cup of pressed coffee, Jareth immediately perked up when he heard the sound of a key being inserted in the lock of the front door as it was being knocked on. Running into the living area to greet Sarah, he tried not to spill his favorite drink as he heard the door open and shut.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you to warn you earlier. My phone died." Sarah said as she dragged Mischa behind her, exhausted after a day at school.

She suddenly paused when she saw a space cleared in the middle of the room.

"What's this?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I have a surprise for you." Jareth said.

Jareth watched as Sarah walked towards the surprise: a cello, but not just any cello.

"This isn't what I think it is?" Sarah asked.

"Well, it depends on what you think it is." Jareth cooly replied.

"There's no way you arranged to get your hands on a Davidov Stradivarius! Instruments like those are worth more than some of the properties on Central Park West." Sarah appeared afraid to touch it, as if her fingerprints would forever stain it.

"It's not a _real_ Stradivarius, I'm afraid, but it's a very close replica."

"What's this for then?" Sarah asked, looking up at Jareth.

"I want you to teach me."

"Seriously?" Sarah was still in a state of disbelief.

"Well, I don't think I'm as promising as some of your students, but I think I could stand to learn a few things. I'm sure the last thing you want to do is teach an adult after a day full of kids, but I thought…"

"I'd love to." Sarah stated, smiling at Jareth.

"Did you buy this?" Sarah asked as she circled the instrument.

"No, but I did a lot of digging around."

"It's beautiful. How long will you have it?" Sarah said.

"Only for a few weeks. The shopper told me it has a few nicks, but its sound is all the more richer. It's easy to treat them badly if you know it's not yours to keep forever." Jareth acknowledged.

"That's true."

"Shall we begin? Come on, teach me something Ms. Williams." Jareth said, excitement running through his veins.

Sarah taught him the proper way to sit in the chair and grip the instrument and bow. It took longer than Jareth originally imagined it would, but one of the things he admired about her was the fact that she made it all look so easy.

He never considered the importance of cut nails with the instrument along with proper finger placement. Such things were easily taken for granted. Four hours later, their first official lesson was over. Jareth felt comfortable with a few notes, but he had to admit that it was hard to pay attention to her when he felt her hands on top of his, "teaching" him the various techniques she was born to master.

After the lesson, they ordered in Thai. There was a tense silence that permeated the room as the two ate. Jareth knew something was on her mind, but she was debating within herself whether or not she should ask it.

"Just ask me whatever it is that is bothering you." Jareth said.

"Can I see you? The real you."

"This is me." Jareth responded.

"You know what I mean." Sarah asked, placing her fork down as if to ready herself.

Jareth didn't realize that he braced himself before summoning the magic in himself to transform into the Jareth Sarah saw all those years ago. His hair had tamed itself down with the passage of time, but it was still there in all of its pale glory. He could feel Sarah's grip on the table as she observed him. He could tell she was having a flashback to her time in his labyrinth, but she remained calm.

Her face was unreadable. It looked as if she was afraid of his true form. She processed the truth, but she never got to do it with him in his true form.

"Thank you." Sarah said, returning her attention to her meal.

"I can tell it has disturbed you." Jareth said, feeling himself return to his physical persona.

"No." Sarah was quick to say, but Jareth knew she was lying.

She took a few more bites of her pad rad nah before resting her fork on the plate.

"I'm afraid." Sarah said.

"What are you afraid of?" Jareth asked.

"I'm used to seeing you like this, not as you are in the Underground. I thought I could put them together, but it's not so easy."

"My magic won't allow me to keep up that guise when I'm here."

"Does it bother you that I'm a bit attached to your current incarnation?"

Jareth took a few seconds to think about his answer.

"I would lying if I denied it."

"I understand that you're really you, but I don't think Underground Jareth would blend in so easily." Sarah said as she smiled. "Please tell me the fashion trends have changed since my time there."

"Oh, you think you're funny!" Jareth said, catching her dig at his clothing.

"Oh no, nothing's changed I bet." Sarah said as she continued laughing.

Jareth grabbed a spring roll and nibbled on it as he tried to act offended, but he couldn't help but join in with her giggle fest.

"You know, your people have had some horrific decades in fashion too. Bloody hell, who thought disco and shell suits were a stroke of genius?"

The two continued to laugh as they finished their meals.

As Jareth watched Sarah leave that night, he knew it would take some time for Sarah to get used to his real form. Enough time would lead to acceptance, and time was what they both seemed to have plenty of. He felt a sense of hope that was laced with promise and positivity. Her retreating form reminded him that he had so much to look forward to. She loved him, accepted him, and one day she would be his wife.

Days later Sarah invited Jareth over for another cello lesson. He wasn't making any significant progress, at least, he felt that way. Sarah was patient with him, and even though he knew he wasn't meant to play such an instrument, he was all the more happy to have one on one time with Sarah. After three hours of repositioning his fingers and stretching out his own patience, Jareth was ready to end his lesson.

"Would you play something for me?" Jareth asked.

"I'm tired of playing, but for you, I'll make an exception." Sarah said as she fixed her posture.

It took her a few seconds to chose something. He wasn't familiar with the piece, and a part of him believed she was just making it up on the spot. She wore a black sweater, still shy about revealing her scar to the world, and the gaze she always possessed when she played was present. It was a slow tune, but it wasn't morbid or depressing. Jareth walked behind her, focusing on the sheen of her dark hair. He didn't realize that he placed his hands on her shoulders until she stopped playing.

"Was it bad?" Sarah asked, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would stop you. Your playing was exquisite."

He couldn't explain the sudden urge he had. It came over him suddenly, and he figured it best to go with his instincts.

"Shall we dance?" Jareth asked.

"Aren't we missing something?" Sarah asked.

Sarah appeared to be surprised, but Jareth didn't notice her hesitation when she stood up and placed his hand in hers.

"I seem to recall your dancing skills. They weren't so wonderful." Sarah said, as she felt Jareth place on hand on her waist and the other held her hand.

"Well, before you learned about my true identity, I may have done so on purpose. I'm rather wonderful when it comes to waltzes."

"Really?" Sarah asked, surprised that it was part of his earlier ruse.

"I think I can manage."

"I don't think my apartment is big enough for a Viennese waltz."

Jareth led Sarah through the steps, and it didn't take long for the two of them to be in perfect step for the waltz. He was reminded of their dance together all those years ago, and he was tempted to see if she remembered it, but he didn't."

"I must applaud you."

"For my dancing skills?"

Sarah laughed before continuing, "No. We passed up the grace period three days ago, and you haven't mentioned anything about it."

"I know. I chose not to make a big deal out of it."

"Why?" Sarah asked, as she allowed him to continue to lead their dance.

"You still don't see how much power you have over me?" Jareth whispered, desperation in his features.

This caught Sarah off guard a bit.

"I don't know what say about that."

"You don't have to say anything. The fact that we're here says it all."

Jareth pulled Sarah's head towards him. He felt such a sense of relief that she had forgiven him. It was a warmth that filled his heart in a way he had never felt before. He closed his eyes, not realizing that he was humming along to the Beethoven tune he saw her play some time ago. He imagined her upper back was the neck of the instrument as he softly moved the pads of his fingers up and down the fabric of her sweater.

He smelled gardenias and knew it must have been her perfume or shampoo. The two swayed in perfect unison, still to no music. The sounds of New York traffic provided an interesting soundtrack mixed with his variation of pieces she tried to teach him. Jareth felt Sarah curl into his body, molding herself to fit perfectly into his arms. Here. This moment. This was all he ever wanted, but he didn't realize it until it happened.

The silence was thick, and for a moment Jareth thought Sarah had fallen asleep, but she began to play with the collar of his shirt.

"My shirt has caught your interest." Jareth softly said, their bodies still swaying.

"I'm more interested in the person underneath it." Sarah responded.

Jareth could tell that there was a question on her mind.

"What is it precious? I know there is a question on the tip of your tongue."

"I don't know if it's so much of a question. I suppose I can't believe that you would still be willing to stay here with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't think many would do such a thing. I never thought you would do such a thing. I know, I'm beating a dead horse, but it all feels like a dream that I will soon wake up from. What if you're not here? What if I wake up in the hospital? What if all of this was and is a figment of my imagination?"

Jareth stopped moving and focused on Sarah's green eyes. He placed his hands around her face, hoping his touch could somehow convince her that the horrors of her past were over. Now was the time to move on and build a better life together.

"Those days are over Sarah." He kissed her, pouring all of his love and frustration into the passion play. Guiding his tongue to trace hers, Jareth felt Sarah grip on to his shoulders. She was giving in, truly giving herself over to him: heart and soul. After a minute or two of snogging, Jareth felt Sarah wrap her arms around him in a hug. He felt a sense of protection from her arms; it only made him feel as if the two could conquer the world together.

"Take me to bed." Sarah whispered into his ears.

He wasn't expecting to hear those words from her. Jareth expected Sarah would want a few more days, so it was odd for him to question her words.

"I don't want you to feel like we should move forward because of the grace period." Jareth said.

"I'm not. I'm tired of running away from everything. I've spent the last eight years of my life doing that. I'm ready, you know. I've been ready for a life with you." Sarah implored.

Jareth didn't realize that he picked Sarah up and headed towards her bedroom until he placed her on the duvet cover. Sarah began to remove her top, but Jareth moved quickly to stop her hands.

"Don't." Jareth whispered as he slowly began to pull the black cotton over her torso.

He could hear her take in a breath and expel it - the tension thick with lust. Jareth gently removed each arm from its sleeve, tracing his fingers over her skin. When he came upon her scar, he paused and traced his lips over it. It was a reminder that he almost lost her; it was a reminder that, now that they were together, he would never lose her again.

Working his way to her bra, he felt her flesh mold into his hands through the fabric of her garment. Sarah watched him, and Jareth didn't dare remove his eyes from hers. He could feel the dryness of her mouth, but that didn't stop him from gently guiding her down to where she lay on her bed. Her bra was still on, but he would deal with that later.

"Please indulge me in this. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." Jareth said as he slowly removed her pants.

Jareth continued to drag his lips over her skin. Every now and then his tongue would dart out to tease her. Removing her underwear, Jareth didn't waste any time moving his lips up her inner thighs, prolonging the torture for both of them.

He could see her arched neck, the veins in it even seemed desperate for some sort of release.

"Say it." Jareth said.

"You know what I want." Sarah responded.

"Yes, but I need to hear you say it."

"Do whatever you want. Taste me. Love me. Fuck me. I'm yours. I always have been." Sarah whispered.

She still didn't understand. It was then that he moved up to meet her face with his.

"I need to hear you say it. Please." He gently whispered as he ran his fingers over her face.

It was then that she understood. He could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Jareth." Sarah whispered.

A flood of relief washed over him.

"Say it again. Please." Jareth begged, moving his lips down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Jareth." Sarah again whispered.

It only fired him on. He softly kissed the flesh of her breasts that weren't covered by her bra before moving his lips down her stomach. He didn't have to touch her to know she was ready for him, but he loved hearing his real name exit her lips.

"Jareth."

He moved his tongue along her slit and indulged in her flesh as he held her hips down. He was slow and deliberate, enjoying her reactions. Yet again, she wasn't as overt as previous lovers, but that was what he enjoyed about her. Pleasure wasn't a competition; it was to be searched for and savored. Still flicking his tongue against her, he could tell she was close by the way she seemed to be holding her breath. Quickening his motions, Jareth moved his hands over her stomach, hoping his touch would give her the final push she needed. It didn't take long for her to peak.

Crawling up her body, he felt like a cat approaching its prey.

"You have no idea how you've bewitched me." Jareth said before meeting his lips with hers.

She helped him remove her bra - where it ended up, neither really cared.

"Give yourself some credit there. You found me." Sarah responded, pulling him closer to her.

"But you found me first. You've enchanted me for so long. My champion. My love." Jareth said before kissing her.

The tension was tangible, and for a moment Jareth forgot everything else around him until he felt Sarah's hands running up and down his back. Needing a moment to catch his breath, he felt Sarah's lips run along his face and neck. He was so hard, but he wanted to indulge in touch and taste. It wasn't until he felt Sarah's hand on his cock that he focused his eyes on hers. The tips of their noses rubbed together, and Jareth smiled at the memory of the last time they did such a thing. It was the first time they were intimate, but it felt like it happened yesterday.

Deciding to continue with the tradition, Jareth moved his lips down her torso as he recited lines from his favorite Tennyson poem,

"For this is the golden morning of love, and you are the morning star..."

Jareth took a few seconds to run tongue over her left breast before continuing,

"Flash, I am coming. I come, by meadow and stile and wood, oh, lighten into my eyes and my heart,"

Jareth worshiped the other mound, while Sarah finished the sentence,

"Into my heart and my blood!" Sarah whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

Sarah continued the poem from where Jareth left off.

"Heart, are you great enough for a love that never tires?" Sarah spoke as she began to stroke Jareth's weeping member.

He had to know her - truly know her. He knew she was ready, and he couldn't stand the thought of not meeting her eyes as he entered her. Meeting his forehead against hers, he caught his breath, knowing that the next line would be spoken by both of them simultaneously.

"O heart, are you great enough for love?" They both said as he slowly entered her.

He stared at her face as she gasped. He felt her body adjusting to the new fullness, and he waited a few seconds because he needed to remind himself that all that was happening was real. He wasn't stroking himself, desperate for the fantasy. They were living, not a fantasy or a dream, but a new reality. One where he was hers just as much as she was his. No, he wasn't her first lover, but he was determined to be her last. All of his fantasies of this moment paled in comparison to the reality of it. This is what he had waited for. All of the years. All of the pain. All of it was worth it.

He didn't realize that he began to slowly move within her until he heard her whimpers and felt her hands on his ass, pulling him closer into her. Instinct wanted him to plow into her, but there would be a time and a place for that. Now he wanted to feel every part of her.

"I love you so much. You have to know that." Jareth whispered into Sarah's lips.

Sarah didn't say anything. Jareth could tell that she was overwhelmed with everything around them. It was as if they were weaving their own magic spell.

"I need you closer." Sarah said, pulling his head to hers.

He took in her breath, enjoying the tightness of her. It was as if she were created just for him. No, he was created just for her too. It didn't take long for him to quicken his pace, spurred on by her soft cries.

"Don't stop. Don't ever stop." Sarah whispered as she moved her hands to his upper back, her grip tightening.

"I wish to do this with you forever." Jareth replied, picking up the pace even more.

He could tell she was close. He added his finger to the spot of their joining and lightly rubbed.

"Come for me Sarah. Let me take you there, darling." Jareth whispered before crushing his lips to hers.

It didn't take long before her release hit her. He was so close, but he needed to bask in her afterglow, so he slowed down the pace. Kissing whatever part of her his lips could reach, Jareth felt Sarah's legs move up to embrace his waist.

Jareth ran an arm up her calf, still slowly pumping into her.

"Look at me. Let me see you." Sarah whispered.

He would never refuse her anything. He knew what she was really asking. Maybe it was the magic they created, or maybe it was power of the coupling. Jareth felt himself transform into the goblin king she saw all those years ago. He could immediately sense the effect it had on her in that she began to meet his thrusts with her hips.

"I'm ready for the touch of a lover. Come inside of me." She added before pulling him down to her.

Their lips met again as he felt himself getting closer and closer to granting her request. Her use of his line turned him on more than he thought it would and it didn't take long before he came. Never before had an orgasm been so powerful, and he breathed into her neck, feeling his seed spill into her. The aftershocks just as powerful. He felt Sarah clutch his flesh to hers, refusing to let him go. He felt her kiss his hair as he closed his eyes, hoping it would help him catch his breath. His heart pounded heavily against hers.

He wanted to tell her how great she felt, but words were no longer necessary. After a few minutes, he removed himself from her, but pulled her to him. She was partially asleep, but kissed him before falling asleep. As Jareth watched her slumber, he traced his fingers along her flesh. Their time was now, and he would battle anyone who would dare take such happiness away from him.


	14. New Morning

He was running in slow motion. There were trees and he strangely remembered hearing birds, even though there were none to be found. The atmosphere was grey, but he still didn't know what he was running towards. There was no pain in his legs, and he didn't even feel tired. Dreams could be strange like that.

Jareth opened his eyes, pulling Sarah closer to him. He couldn't resist kissing her flesh, and it only served to wake her up.

"What time is it?" Sarah asked.

"Just past five." Jareth said, tucking some of Sarah's hair behind her ear.

Sarah smiled at him before saying, "I like my body when it is with your body."

Jareth pulled her closer.

"You're quoting the poetry of Cummings now?" Jareth asked as he made no hesitation to stroke her center.

"It is so quiet a new thing." Sarah responded, still keeping with the poem.

She didn't know that it was his favorite poem. The first time he read it he thought of her. Not caring that the lines were out of order, he followed up her line with one he saw fit given their current situation,

"I like kissing this and that of you," Jareth began, kissing her skin before adding, "I like slowly stroking the shocking fuzz of your electric fur and what is it comes over parting flesh..."

This clearly turned Sarah on as she began to move against his finger. After a few seconds, Jareth removed his finger and put it in his mouth, knowing that Sarah's eyes followed his every move. He could hear her whimper as she watched. Seconds later Sarah moved on top of Jareth, his hard length brushing up against her lower stomach. She stroked him slowly before lowering herself onto him.

It was then that Jareth realized he had never experienced a lover on top of him. Previously selfish in his carnal desires, Jareth watched in awe as Sarah slowly moved on top of him. He would do whatever was necessary for her to seek her pleasure. Their breaths and sighs mingled together in a unison that he understood to be fate. Yes, all of this was fate.

"I like the thrill of under me you so quite new." Sarah said as she continued before she kissed him.

Jareth met her movements with his hips, not caring if the whole of New York heard his cries. He could feel his release getting closer, but he couldn't take the separation. Sitting up, he clutched her body to his as the two continued to move in unison. Grabbing the arm with her scar, Jareth slowly ran his lips over it, wishing his flesh could aide in fading her past pains.

She leaned into him, resting her forehead against his as they continued to move.

"I'm close." Sarah whispered.

"Me too." Jareth responded, feeling the tension continue to build. He thought it fitting to continue the poem, "I like to feel the spine of your body..." he said as his hand traced her back. He picked up the pace without even realizing it before adding, "... and its bones, and the trembling firm smoothness and which I will again and again and again kiss..."

With those words he felt her come around him and it was then that he emptied himself inside of her. Jareth felt Sarah's body twitch as the two caught their breaths.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Sarah asked.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're really asking me." Jareth said as he softly kissed her face.

"Are we going to start every morning with such a, how do I put it, a bang?" Sarah asked.

The two laughed together, still in each other's embrace.

"I'm pretty sure I'd have no issues with the stamina. I am, after all, of the supernatural lot. I'd even go as far as to say that I'm insatiable."

Sarah playfully slapped Jareth's chest.

"Oh, stop it! No one likes a show off." Sarah said as she pulled him down with her.

Even though they were no longer joined, their skin still craved contact with one another. Sarah didn't appear to notice how she grabbed his hand and held it to her chest as their conversation continued.

"Do we have to leave this flat and act like there's a big world out there?" Jareth asked.

"If we want breakfast we have to."

"I don't need food to sustain my hunger." Jareth responded as he turned into Sarah and molded his body to hers.

He never understood how comforting such a thing could be as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Sarah began to run her hand up and down his back. He traced his index fingertip over her skin, loving how such a soft touch effected her breasts.

"Your innuendos are tacky." Sarah said.

"Yes, but it's obvious they work." Jareth said, noticing the changes in her skin.

He was silent for a few moments, enjoying the rise and fall of her chest.

"I will never tire of such a luxury. I love every single thing about this moment here with me in your arms. I'm no longer a king. I am no longer anything, but in love. You've made me so happy."

"You still think you're not worthy?" Sarah asked softly.

"I'll always wonder about that. Would you? Could you?" Jareth stopped, worry etched in his voice.

"What?" Sarah said, lifting Jareth's head from her chest.

"Could you one day see yourself as my wife? I'm not asking _that_ question right now, but I can't escape the images that pop into my head every now and again."

"Images or more fantasies you've cooked up?"

"In both worlds they vary. In this world we do the things we've already been doing. Visit museums. Eat out. Walk around. Visit your family. You continue to teach me your glorious instrument, and one day I surpass your talents and join the Philharmonic." Jareth added jokingly.

Sarah thought his last line rather funny.

"What about the other world? What can't we do here that can be done there?"

"Much of it's the same, but magic is no longer a limit there. You've no idea how I think about us, about you under me as we one day create a child. I can't do something like that here, well, I can think about it but it will not lead to fruition."

"Good thing I'm on birth control." Sarah said, still in a joking manner.

"I'm trying to be serious, Sarah."

"I know you are. Are you asking me if I would possibly be willing to leave this all behind?"

Jareth sighed as he returned his head to its previous resting spot.

"I don't even know anymore. I just want to be where you are. What's the point of it all if you're not there? Your heart is my heart. Your soul is my soul. And well, the bodies... we've already taken care of that now have we?" Jareth asked as he moved his hand towards her center.

"I guess that's the one thing in common with both worlds?" Sarah asked, her breath increasing.

"Of course." Jareth whispered as he inserted two fingers inside of her.

He had to taste her. He needed to taste her. Moving down her body, Jareth ran his tongue slowly over her slit, never growing tired of her body's reactions to him. Her torture was his torture too, so he didn't waste time in aiding in her release. If he could start every morning with her cries, he would label himself the happiest creature ever to exist. He didn't realize he was trapped until he felt her thighs grip him to her.

"You need to slow down a bit. A girl could grow addicted to all of these pleasures." Sarah said.

Moving up to meet her face, Jareth smiled before answering, "My darling, that's the whole point."

Life carried on for Jareth and Sarah just as it had before they became lovers. Jareth was happier than he had been for a long time, and he didn't have tell Sarah such a thing for her to understand. He always thought the shift would be life altering, but it wasn't. There was a comfort that came in their daily routine, and while such things bored him in the Underground, being in New York City allowed for such a thing to never occur. Museums. Concert halls. Movies. Dinners. Coffee. The Strand. Lunch. Folding sheets. Shopping for groceries. Going to bed at night. Waking up in the morning. There was joy in everything. To some, his life would be construed as boring, but to him, it was anything but.

He had been courting her for close to five months now. Her family had accepted him, Toby especially. He always greeted her with excitement when she returned from work, and some days she indulged in his carnal wants. There was the one time he took her against the door of his flat as soon as she closed the door. He knew the moment he saw her slip on a dress that morning that her wardrobe would make it all the more easy. She appeared to like it too given the bite marks on his shoulder as she came. He wore her marks with pride.

There was another time she tried to teach him how to make gnocchi. It became a small competition until Sarah appeared to drop something on the floor. Jareth wasn't paying attention until he felt her hands run up his legs. In a matter of seconds his trousers were on the floor and her hands were on him. He tried to pass the cooked potatoes through a mill as if nothing was going on, but he soon gripped the edge of the counter as she felt her mouth take him in. Her tongue worked wonders, and he tried to maintain control. She was slow and deliberate, knowing what he enjoyed.

"Fuck." Jareth grunted as he tried to keep his hips still. His breath soon picked up and he was so close. He looked down at his champion and tried to get her to move - he was about to burst. She didn't move, and when he came, she took every part of him in her. Still gripping the counter, he felt Sarah wrap her arms around his waist as she placed her head against his stomach.

"Are you good?" Sarah whispered.

"What do you think? My trousers are still on the ground." Jareth said, now moving one hand to run his fingers through her hair.

"I aim to please you too." Sarah said, looking up at Jareth.

"Dearest, you have no idea how you please me. I think we might have to order out. I'm pretty sure this dish is now ruined."

The two laughed.

"Oh, I think we can salvage it." Sarah said while zipping up his trousers.

And that was that.

Things were working out much better than he expected, and while most of him enjoyed every moment of it all, there was a small part of him that worried. He wasn't used to such happiness, something dark had to be waiting in the wings? Looking at Sarah as she browsed the poetry section of The Strand, all foolish thoughts exited his mind. She was in her own world, just as she was before he came back into her life. He couldn't resist watching her from a distance; he needed to be closer.

"I see you've found another Tennyson collection."

"Maybe it's a sign." Sarah said while flipping through the pages.

"I recall asking you once to read a line or two to me. Care to indulge me again?"

Sarah flipped a few pages before setting her focus on one particular poem.

"Oh, I love this one! I haven't seen in a few years." Sarah's eyes were welling up.

"What is it?" Jareth asked as he moved his thumb to catch a tear.

"I read it a lot when I was hospitalized."

Sarah took a few breaths before she began to recite the poem.

"Be near me when my light is low,  
When the blood creeps, and the nerves prick  
And tingle; and the heart is sick,  
And all the wheels of Being slow.  
Be near me when the sensuous frame  
Is rack'd with pangs that conquer trust;  
And Time, a maniac scattering dust,  
And Life, a Fury slinging flame."

Jareth moved behind Sarah and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting the side of his head on her shoulder. He continued to her eloquent voice, not caring if the other customers saw the two of them.

"Be near me when my faith is dry,  
And men the flies of latter spring,  
That lay their eggs, and sting and sing  
And weave their petty cells and die.

Be near me when I fade away,  
To point the term of human strife  
And on the low dark verge of life  
The twilight of eternal day."

Sarah closed the book and re-shelved it before placing her hands on top of Jareth's. The two were silent for a few seconds before Jareth whispered the first thing that popped into his head.

"Marry me."

It was soft.

Sarah patted his hands before removing them. She turned to face Jareth, thinking that the was joking.

"Silly man." Sarah said before kissing him and moving to the next aisle.

He was serious, but the impulse didn't pay off for him. Oh yes, she would one day be his bride, for time was on his side.


	15. The Bell

Author's Note: I wanted to take some time to thank all of you who took the time to read, leave kind words and reviews. I'm a bit sad that this story is coming to an end, but I have an idea for an AU story that I'm going to soon start writing. I thought about splitting it up in two chapters, but decided to just go for it with this one. (Over 7,200 words!)

If anyone is interested, the Givenchy dress chosen by Jareth can be viewed here: Givenchy-Long-Sleeve-Ruched-Jersey-Gown-Burgundy-Ready-to-Wear/prod118670348_cat367111_ ?icid=&searchType=EndecaDrivenCat&rte=% %253FitemId%253Dcat367111%2526pageSize%253D120%2526Nao%253D0%2526refinements%253D&eItemId=prod118670348&cmCat=product

Thanks again everyone. I did take a few creative liberties, but I hope you enjoy the conclusion. (I'm thinking of a single chapter sequel for this story too, but I want to focus on my AU story next.)

He could hear himself breathing in and out in slow motion. The sky was gray again. He could see the leaves dance in the wind, feel the breeze against his skin, but he couldn't hear anything. Again, he was running. The dream, yet again, didn't change.

Then, out of nowhere, he spoke into the void that was his dream, "When will the stream be weary of flowing under my eye? When will the wind be weary of blowing over the sky? When will the clouds be aweary of fleeting? When will the heart be aweary of beating? And nature die? Never, oh! never, nothing will die?"

Still life in motion, he continued forward, letting the dream take him wherever it wanted to. Jareth smiled when he saw Sarah's back facing him. She was no more than ten feet away, but she only stood still. Jareth felt himself move closer and closer, but he could never reach her.

He heard Sarah's voice as he desperately reached out to her, "The world was never made; it will change, but it will not fade. So let the wind range; for even and morn ever will be through eternity. Nothing was born; nothing will die. All things will change."

Jareth shot up from his bed. He never remembered his heart beating at the pace that it was now. Turning his head, he sighed in relief as he saw Sarah's back facing him. The steady rise and fall of her torso brought so much comfort to him in that moment. He didn't want to wonder what the dreams were trying to tell him, or even if there really was a message in them. He knew enough to know better. Was it a sign or a warning? He didn't want to think about such things.

Scooting towards Sarah, Jareth kissed the part of her shoulder blade that wasn't covered by the cotton shirt she wore to bed the night before. Resting his head on her back, he didn't care how his body contorted. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the need to be closer to her.

"Bad dream?" Sarah asked him, her head turned towards him on the pillow.

"No." Jareth replied.

Sarah now turned her body towards him.

"I know when you're not telling me the truth."

"You are so beautiful." Jareth said as he smiled.

"As are you, but you're changing the subject." Sarah responded, rubbing her hand through his hair.

"I couldn't reach you. I can never reach you." Jareth didn't know the despair made its way to his features.

"I'm here." Sarah whispered.

"It's just a stupid dream."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sarah said before pulling Jareth in for a kiss. "You think I'd easily give up all those magic tricks your tongue can do?"

"You are so naughty!" Jareth said as moved to get out of the bed.

"I've never heard you protest such a thing. I want to go for a run, but I think I need to prepare for the fundraiser." Sarah said as she followed Jareth out of the bed.

"Remind me about this fundraiser." Jareth said as he searched for something to wear.

"Every year the school hosts a fancy fundraiser. The kids play a few pieces, alcoholic beverages flow, people network, and hopefully patrons write out fat checks to the school. I'm making it a goal this year to not wear black."

"That doesn't sound so bad, especially the part about the wardrobe."

"Yeah, but instructors have to dress up and pretend like it's the highlight of our year. I always hated those things."

"What's so horrible about them?"

"I always feel uncomfortable, and I never have anything interesting to say. At least I don't think I do. Plus, I don't like pretending to care for certain parents and politicians for the sake of a huge donation. It's tiring and stressful."

"So it's not just about your discontent with small talk?" Jareth asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"That, and well, I've always been alone."

"Well, you won't be alone this time." Jareth spoke nonchalantly.

Sarah stopped moving and stared at Jareth, almost in an epiphany.

"Say that again, please."

"You won't be alone this time." Jareth said, staring into Sarah's eyes.

Hours later while Sarah was at work, Jareth took the liberty of searching for a dress that would be perfect for her. Jareth understood that humans didn't really care what men wore to such things as long as they were properly attired, but he delighted in the thought of treating her to such a luxury. He wanted it to be a surprise and sneakily peeked her dress size by searching her closet.

Walking into Bergdorf Goodman, Jareth wandered around and it didn't take long for a young woman to approach him. Her eyes focused on his; he could immediately tell that she was attracted to him.

"May I help you sir?" The saleswoman asked, hope in her smile.

"Yes, I'm looking for evening attire."

"A man as impeccably dressed as yourself needs no help in that department."

The woman was laying it on thick.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for my..." Jareth didn't know what to call Sarah.

Sure, she was his girlfriend, but saying that world made it sound a bit juvenile. "Significant other" made it sound so old, so he went with his gut instinct.

"It's for my soon to be fiance." Jareth said. He couldn't help but smile when such words were said aloud.

"Oh." The woman said, disappointment on her face before adding, "Well, any particular designer you're looking for?"

"I'm open to anything that's not black." Jareth said, allowing the saleswoman to lead him towards the women's section.

Jareth went into the store expecting to pick something out in a matter of minutes, but seeing all of the dresses forced him to reevaluate the idea. Many of the dresses he was able to quickly brush aside: too short, too "loud" color or print wise, too poofy, and some were just plain hideous. Jareth wondered why humans felt the need to shell out thousands for hideous clothing.

Lynn, the saleswoman, helped him narrow the dress options down. There was an Alexander McQueen dress that was so perfectly Sarah, but it was black. Lynn tried to push a yellow Gucci gown in his favor, but Jareth quickly brushed it aside. There was an immaculate white Jenny Packham three-quarter sleeved dress that Jareth leaned towards for a while, but it was almost too reminiscent of a wedding dress to him. Plus, given the nature of the fundraiser, he imagined a child causing some sort of accident in which alcohol would ruin the gown. He also had to take her scar into consideration while looking. Jareth was not sure if Sarah would be comfortable having it out there for the world to see. Better to be safe than sorry.

Jareth aimlessly scanned the dresses in front of him. He knew that he would know as soon as he saw it. Growing frustrated, Jareth was considering the McQueen, but then he saw it. A burgundy jersey dress that was perfectly draped and ruched. He never saw Sarah wear such a color, but as he touched the fabric he could picture her sliding herself into the dress. He could also see himself sliding it off of her. It wasn't flashy, nor did it reveal too much skin. Simple. Refined. Subtle. Sophisticated. It was perfect. It was everything that composed Sarah.

"I see you've found the Givenchy." Lynn said.

"This is it." Jareth said, as he continued to run his fingers over the fabric.

"Your soon to be fiance is a very lucky lady." Lynn said as she grabbed the dress to prep it for the sale.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Jareth said as he followed the saleswoman.

The evening of the fundraiser, Jareth surprised Sarah with the gown. At first, Jareth feared that Sarah hated it because of the way she stared at it. There was a look of horror on her face, especially when she saw the tag of the designer.

"You hate it." Jareth said, paralyzed with fear.

"No. It's gorgeous." Sarah said as she unconsciously reached her hand out to touch the burgundy fabric.

"But?"

"This is Givenchy. This dress is probably worth more than I make in a month, maybe two."

"And?"

"You got this for me?" Sarah asked, still in disbelief.

"Yes. Why do you not think you are worthy of it?"

"It's just that I've never had anything so nice given to me."

"Here, put it on." Jareth said as he removed the dress from the hanger. "I'll help you with the zipper."

"You want me to wear this tonight?"

"Of course! You will look absolutely stunning."

"What if I spill something on it?" Sarah asked, as she removed her clothing to try the dress on.

"They're called dry cleaners Sarah. I learned about that my first month here." Jareth said with humor as he zipped the dress up.

Running his fingers over her shoulders to smooth the fabric out, he backed away to get a better view of Sarah in the dress.

"You will be the envy of everyone." Jareth said, knowing that he made the right decision on the Givenchy versus the McQueen.

"You even picked something with longer sleeves." Sarah acknowledged, the weight of it all hitting her. "I don't know how to thank you for this."

"You don't have to. I remember you telling me once that I didn't think I was worthy of your love. I know a dress should not be put in the same category as one's heart, but how is this any different? Let me spoil you."

Sarah considered his words as Jareth moved to change into his outfit for the evening.

"What if I wear this only once?" Sarah asked. "Would you not consider it a waste of money?"

"Darling, you could wear that to Joe Coffee and still make it work out just fine."

Sarah smiled at the thought of it. Walking towards her date, Sarah picked a piece of lint off of the back of his suit jacket. Turning him around to face her, she fixed his tie which was slightly crooked. Jareth loved being the focus of her detailed attentions.

"How shall I introduce you to my friends and coworkers? Should I say, 'Here is my date, Jareth, the Goblin King' or shall we stick to your borrowed name?"

"You call me whatever you want: 'Jareth', 'Seth', 'arsehole', or 'lover' if you're brave."

"Wow, you think highly of yourself." Sarah said, smoothing over his jacket.

"As long as the world knows I'm yours, then I don't care." Jareth said before kissing Sarah.

"We should probably go. I'm sure you're waiting for the moment you can take this fancy thing off of me." Sarah said as she stepped away to grab a black clutch bag.

"You know me too well, Sarah." Jareth said as the two walked out of his suite.

The fundraiser wasn't as dull as Jareth initially thought it would be. He was proud to have Sarah on his arm, and while the two never had to admit that they were a couple, Jareth was sure that everyone in the room knew that he was enchanted with only her. The two did separate from one another every now and again when Sarah had to socialize with potential donors and parents, but it was worth it when he saw the fruit of her labor on the stage.

He saw her interact with some of her young students. They were clearly fond of her, and Jareth smiled when he saw Sarah bend down to compliment a student around Toby's age on his nice suit. He didn't miss how she softly patted his head once she stood up. She was good with children, and they loved her too.

Later on that evening as the two watched the showcase, Jareth allowed himself the fantasy of wondering what instrument their child would one day play. He smiled at the thought of her teaching a son or daughter the cello. They would one day form their own trio; he was set in that idea.

"Jareth, you there?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sorry."

"You were having a bit of a space adventure."

Jareth looked around and noticed that people were exiting the makeshift concert room.

"I was lost in thought."

"Care to share?"

Jareth could have easily told the truth, but he wanted to save such a confession for another time. Instead, he offered Sarah his arm and she gladly took it as the two walked out of the room.

A while later the two returned to Jareth's suite. Sarah was quick to remove her shoes and walked towards the bathroom. Jareth decided to pour himself a drink before sitting in his suede chair. Looking at the skyline, hearing the wild noises that was New York City, he heard Sarah approaching him. Even with her make up and shoes removed, she was still the most beautiful creature.

"What's captured your attention?" Sarah asked as she placed herself in his lap.

"Right now, you." Jareth said.

"Touche!" She said as she grabbed his glass and took a small sip of his drink before making a face that revealed her regret in such a decision.

"I don't get what it is with males and scotch, and please don't tell me it's a refined taste." Sarah said as she placed the tumbler on the side of the chair and curled into Jareth.

"You look so wonderful tonight."

"I'm exhausted. Give yourself some credit, you were pretty dashing yourself."

Jareth began to run circles with his fingers across Sarah's back. He never got tired of the slight moans she released when he did such a thing.

"Yes, but all eyes were on you."

"Well, given how much you paid for this dress... I feel like I have to be extra careful with it. One wrong move and I'll ruin it." Sarah said as she ran her fingers over the fabric.

Jareth followed suit and soon, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

Sarah shifted herself slightly.

"Am I bothering you, sitting like this?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not one to turn you away on account of me being a little uncomfortable, not that I am."

"Well, eventually some body part will fall asleep." Sarah said.

The two were silent for a few minutes, and Jareth wondered if Sarah fell asleep.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

Sarah lifted her head.

"What? If you're uncomfortable, I'll move."

"No, it's not that."

"What is it?" She was genuinely curious now.

He wanted to tell her about his so-called space adventure, but he forgot his words when he saw her green eyes focused in on his.

"It's nothing."

"Am I going to have win it from you?" Sarah asked before kissing his lips.

It didn't take long for her lips to move to his neck, their fingers still entwined together.

"That's not fair. You know you are my weakness." Jareth responded as he leaned his neck back against the chair, giving Sarah more room to wander her lips over.

Meeting his lips with hers, he didn't want to seem so aggressive with his lust, but she brought that out in him. Sarah shifted her position to get more comfortable, and Jareth aided in making sure her legs hung off of the side of the chair. Keeping his lips on hers, he removed his hand from hers as he impatiently sought out the bottom of her dress.

"Lie back." Jareth whispered against her lips.

Sarah complied, her hair draped off of the other side of the chair. He continued to move his hand up her dress, watching her reactions to his touch.

"Spread your legs for me."

She easily acquiesced to his touch.

Jareth kept his eyes on Sarah as he began to pleasure her. He used her reactions to determine whether he should slow down or speed up the movement of his finger inside of her. She gripped his tie, trying to keep still at the same time. Her eyes were now closed, but her soft moans grew louder by the second.

"That's it." Jareth whispered. "I can't put into words how I love doing this to you. I love pleasuring you. I think it's what I now live for."

Sarah tried to raise her hips, but quickly gave up. Jareth could feel her release was close, so he slowly picked up the speed. Sarah's head was now hanging off of the chair, her neck still swan-like.

"Come for me Sarah; shatter for me." Jareth spoke, and seconds later he felt it around his finger.

Sarah didn't move, her head still sprawled out over the arm of the chair. Every few seconds her body appeared to twitch, but Jareth knew it best to wait for her to come down at her own pace. Jareth softly ran his hand up and down her thighs, reminding her that he was still present in their moment.

"How are you?" Jareth asked.

"I'm fantastic." Sarah responded before lifting her head and pulling him in for a kiss. "Let's go to bed."

Moments later as Jareth moved inside of her, he was deliberately slow and precise. Her hands held his face, and he knew that something was different about this coupling. There was an unexplainable desperation, but he was quick to brush such foolish thoughts aside. Maybe he was letting the dreams mess with him, but he was desperate to hold on to her.

When her hand traced his lips, he enveloped a finger in his mouth and gently sucked on it. He needed to be closer and moved his lips to hers, whispering words into her lips: "My life." "My love." "The air that I breathe." "My queen."

Finding a suitable rhythm, Jareth looked down at Sarah who looked a bit concerned.

"Hey." Sarah whispered before adding, "I'm here. I'm here."

Moving his head to her neck, he felt Sarah wrap her arms around his back, matching his rhythm. He heard her proclaim her love to him, as if it was a Tennyson poem. He couldn't stand being separated from her lips, and gently crushed his to hers, but not before hearing her say,

"Yes, I'll marry you. I think I was made for you Jareth."

As they continued to move in unison, Jareth picked up the speed slightly, fueled on by her words. How did she always know the right thing to say? It didn't take long for him to come inside of her. Catching his breath, he dragged his lips across her collarbone before resting his head against it. It took him a few seconds to process her words, but he linked his fingers with hers nonetheless.

"I think I was created for you too." Jareth said as he closed his eyes. It was all he could say. He didn't have the energy to leap with joy, but his heart did.

He fell asleep to the rise and fall of her chest, a content smile on his face. If there was another word for bliss, he wished to create it.

The next morning Jareth woke up to the sound of Sarah in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The smell of coffee brought a smile to his face, and he decided that resistance was futile when it came to having a lie in. Stretching his limbs, Jareth moved his neck from side to side as he sat up in bed. The sun wasn't even out.

"Good, you're awake. I thought I was going to have to write you a note." Sarah said as she walked into the room, dressed in workout attire.

"The sun's to even out, and you're going for a run?" Jareth asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What better time! I won't have to fight for sidewalk space." She jokingly added before adding, "Want to come with me?"

"You know running is not my forte." Jareth admitted.

"Yes, but I'll go easy on you. I'll stay within a half a mile from you; I promise! Come on, you know you want to." Sarah said as she reached her arm out to him.

"Can I at least have some coffee first? Plus, don't you think we need to discuss something?" Jareth asked as he took his beloved's hand.

"You won't last twenty minutes if you're running on an empty stomach. I made some toast and scrambled some eggs. Let's eat, and yes, I'm being obtuse with you for a reason. I propose, pun intended, we talk about my particular response later today. Let's just continue to live like we normally do. There will time for such discussions later."

Jareth smiled, knowing that her answer wasn't just something spoken out of lust. She was right, they did have time.

An hour later, the two were slowly jogging side by side. The sun was just starting to truly reveal itself to New York City. So far, Jareth kept at a steady pace. Sarah told him that he had to build his endurance slowly, and he had to remind himself that he was a beginner compared to her. Breathing in and breathing out. The pavement helped in his count, and he could tell that Sarah was growing a bit antsy.

After a few minutes, Jareth was ready to slow down.

"Go ahead." Jareth said. "I'll catch up with you."

"No, I won't leave you." Sarah said, concern on her face.

"It's fine. I'll catch up with you. Just stay within that range you promised."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"It's good. You know, if you want to show your future spouse some mercy and take a break, I won't hold it over your head."

Sarah jogged ahead of him, her spirit jovial and gleeful, she shouted, "NEVER!" as the distance grew between them. Gods, he loved that woman. For the next few minutes he continued to run at a slow pace. Needing something focus on besides the pain in his muscles, he looked up and had a brief moment of deja vu. For a moment it appeared as if he was running in his dream. Closing his eyes and opening them again, he saw the sidewalk ahead of him. He felt confused, disoriented even.

Suddenly, there was pain. Jareth stopped immediately and clutched his back. Cursing under his breath, he wondered where it came from, but there was a feeling of doom in the pit of his stomach. No, something wasn't right. Jareth knew it. Was it something in the Underground?

He ran ahead, knowing that something was wrong, at a speed he didn't think was possible given his lack of experience with running. He felt it in his bones. He didn't know he could run as fast as he did until he saw a small crowd of no more than three swarming around something. Then he saw her.

"SARAH!" Jareth cried as he got closer to the three people.

"I'm so sorry! She just came out of nowhere!" The distraught cab driver spoke to the second person on the scene. The third person appeared to be talking to Sarah.

"SARAH!" Jareth repeated as he pushed everyone else out of the way. He didn't realize how rough he was with the strangers.

"An ambulance has been called." Person three, a woman, stated.

"Who are you?" Person two asked.

"She's my fiancé!" Jareth said, grabbing Sarah's hand.

Her eyes were open and searched for his, but her body was contorted in an uncomfortable fashion. He didn't know much about medicine in the Aboveground, but he knew enough to understand that moving her could do more harm than good. How was she still conscious?

"Jareth." Sarah whispered calmly.

"I'm here."

"I wasn't careful. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright, darling. We're going to get you help. You're going to be fine." Jareth said as he gripped her hand tighter.

"I've got you. I've got your hand. Just breathe, I'm here."

"Do you?"

Then her calm demeanor suddenly changed to one of slight panic.

"I can't feel you." Sarah said. "I can't feel anything."

"It's okay. We're going to get you all healed up."

Jareth tried to remain calm as he heard the ambulance approaching, but he knew what potentially awaited her. He couldn't admit it out loud, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she knew it too. If only they were in the Underground. There were so many if onlys. She was alive. She was alive, and that was all that truly mattered, but deep down he knew that the Underground could fix her. It wouldn't happen in one day, but it would happen. He could have the finest healers at her beck and call as soon as they stepped foot in his castle. If only.

As Sarah was placed in the ambulance, Jareth quickly forgot about the three others left on the sidewalk. As he climbed into the ambulance, his hand still holding on to hers, he knew that hope would only go so far. Sarah told the EMT what happened, but he was lost in his own world. He could use his magic if needed be. Yes, he could if he really needed to, but it would only go so far. Something like this needed more expertise. As the EMT continued to check on Sarah, he overheard talk about injuries to her organs. Sarah moved her eyes to his.

"I should have stayed with you. I shouldn't have stayed behind." Jareth regretfully said.

"Don't do that. It won't do us any good. I'm confident the doctors will do everything they can. I'm alive."

Jareth didn't know what to think of her optimism and lack of panic. Maybe she didn't feel the gravity of the situation just yet? Maybe it was shock? Maybe it was just denial?

"There are possibilities..."

A look of resignation was on her face. Jareth's eyes began to well up. He should be happy, relieved even. They could return to the Underground, heal her, and continue on with their lives. Maybe they could one day return to the Aboveground, but Jareth couldn't afford to make such promises. He already left behind a kingdom for her, what kind of king would do it again? Plus, how would he explain such an absence to her family? Seth Carrington couldn't just whisk their daughter away to England for treatment? Still, he clutched her hand knowing she couldn't feel the reassurance in his touch and cast a brief spell on the EMT worker so that he wouldn't remember anything that flowed from their mouths for the next few minutes.

"I can't stand the thought of you one day resenting me for it." He whispered.

There was a brief pause.

"You realize what it really means? What you'd really be giving up? I don't think I could leave my kingdom again Sarah unless I chose to leave that world and become mortal like you. Others in the Underground wouldn't allow it a second time around." Jareth continued.

"Maybe I'm not meant for this world anymore. Maybe I never was." Sarah whispered the last line.

"I can't make that decision for you love. No one can. Shouldn't we at least wait for the doctors, but I'm afraid..."

"Time isn't my friend. It's only forever, right?" Sarah said as she smiled as she closed her eyes.

She seemed to be in a meditative state. It was now that he realized that time really wasn't on their side. He now noticed a little bit of blood on her top - human blood, her life force. She was giving him permission to take her to the Underground. They could leave all of this behind, New York City in all of its infinite beauty and wonder.

But what of her family? Or could they one day return once she was recuperated? How would such things be explained? Would he reveal the truth to her family? She was locked up, drugged, and tortured because of a lie. Months ago he would have easily held that satisfaction over their heads, but he couldn't find it in him to do such a thing. Was it better for her world and family to think that she died? What about Seth Carrington? Could two people randomly be killed in such a scenario? The longer they stayed in the Aboveground, the more likely her injuries would be permanent. He needed to be swift and quick with his decision making.

He didn't know what to do and it made him feel insecure. Being a king, after all, was about making such spur of the moment decisions, and here he was torn. Should selfishness win, or was it selfish to leave her to such a fate?

"I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do." Jareth pleaded.

"I trust you." Sarah said, her eyes still closed.

"I love you." Jareth responded, his tears now falling on her arm. He knew she couldn't feel them.

What if she were to recover given time? What if she never did? Their future hinged on him, and was a decision he couldn't take lightly. Draping his torso over hers, he summoned his magic and willed the two of them back to the Underground. He would think of something later. Right now his top priority was getting Sarah the care he immediately needed.

Feeling his feet firmly in the Underground, Jareth held Sarah's limp body in his arms. The trip to knocked her out. He immediately undid the stasis spell and felt his kingdom come alive again as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"HEALERS!" Jareth screamed at the top of his lungs. He could feel the echo of his voice reverberate throughout the kingdom.

It didn't take long for one, two, three, four, five of them to scurry towards them.

"She has a spinal cord injury that needs to be healed. I don't care what you have to do, or how you have to do it. She must be healed! This is your future queen. She will be healed! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." was repeated by each one.

He watched as they, through magic, moved her body to the healing rooms. He was quick to follow, the everyday concerns of his oh so familiar kingdom coming back to him. He would stay by her side, watch her, help her heal, just as he stood by her for the past few months. If he could be patient up above, then it would be nothing in his kingdom. He wasn't completely confident that she would be completely healed, but he had to hope for the best. He knew then that he would have to live on it.

The next day Jareth waited for Sarah to wake up. The Underground's healers worked extensively on her, and while the most severe aspects of her spinal injury was fixed, it would take time for her to get back on her feet. Spells and magic could aide in muscle atrophy, but she wouldn't be able to just get out of bed in two days. She would need patience; they both would.

"Am I dead?" Sarah asked.

Jareth didn't realize she opened her eyes.

"No, you're in the Underground."

Sarah was slightly thrown off with Jareth's appearance. He forgot that he transformed back to his "normal" self upon re-entering the Underground.

"How do you feel?" Jareth asked, noticing her move her eyes around the room. Her neck had a little bit of mobility, but there wasn't much.

"Like I got run over by a car." Sarah laughed, but it quickly turned into a wince. "That was a bit too soon." She added.

"You've got your humor, that's a positive."

"How long have I been here?"

"About 72 hours."

Suddenly, she realized the implication of it all.

"My family!"

"All has been taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"Your family, colleagues, the whole of the world believe that we died together in a tragic car accident. I was able to work wonders with my magic, but all we need is for those who know you to believe it is fact."

"A funeral?"

"Closed casket due to the damage, with my remains being sent home to England. I'm sorry, but your parents were 'persuaded' into such a decision. Your school is planning a memorial for you. I didn't have anything to do with that. You are so loved by so many in the Aboveground, I'm sorry to cause to that pain for all of them. You are so loved down here. I don't expect you to acclimate to this new world so quickly,"

"Jareth stop." Sarah said. "I made my choice. I have to accept the consequences of it."

"I don't want you to blame me. Mortal doctors could have healed you properly."

"Mortal doctors could have also limited me. Their own brand of magic is limited compared to what happened here. I can wiggle my toes, you know. I'm not naive about how this will be an uphill battle. Don't you see what you've given me? You saw me on that street. At least here I have a chance, and I'm sure we'll find a way to let my family know that I'm okay. You will find a way."

Jareth didn't realize that tears were falling until a healer walked in to check on Sarah.

"If you tell your friend Hogworth about these tears, I'll deny it." Jareth said, trying to crack a joke.

"Sir, it's time to check on Miss Sarah's spine."

Jareth didn't realize a healer had walked in. Wiping his face, trying to look stoic, he fell back into the persona his subjects were used to.

"Well then, do you work." He said.

There were good days. There were bad days. There were days Sarah took three steps forward, but the next day would be four steps back. Jareth could sense her frustration. The pain was still there; Sarah insisted on not getting full "dosages" to relieve the pain. It was a reminder, she mentioned, that nothing should come so easy. According to the healers, she would eventually be able to walk again, but her running days were over. Help would be needed, but Jareth would spare no expense.

The healers would poke and prod, and Jareth felt like she was being submitted to the torture she once went through. Trials and tribulations took on a new meaning for him as he watched her limbs slowly gain their use again. There were days she wanted to give up, but he was there to remind her that magic wasn't always an immediate fix. He wiped the sweat off her brow and they carried on.

It would take four weeks before she felt comfortable enough to walk, with some assistance. She was apprehensive, but relieved to know that things were only getting better. Jareth saw her sigh of relief as one foot moved in front of the other one. Her spine still felt a little off, but she appeared to grow more confident with each stride.

"You're walking." Jareth said, standing in the corner of the healing room.

"I'm walking." Sarah confirmed, the weight of it finally hitting her as she held on to a healer.

Jareth quickly made his way to her to make sure she didn't fall.

"I'm good. I'm good." She said as she leaned into his chest.

Jareth ran a hand back and forth across her shoulders.

"I never thought twenty steps could be so exhausting." Sarah spoke.

"There are so many more steps in our future. The longer you're here, the more the magic will aide in your healing. It has already had an effect. Welcome home my love." He whispered into her hair, feeling like he could release the metaphorical breath he didn't know he even had been holding in.

The memorial service for Sarah Williams was held seven weeks after her "funeral" in order to give Joe Gonzalez time to organize and arrange a proper tribute to his friend and mentor. He insisted on paying for and arranging the memorial which would include the group she played with along with her colleagues and students. On the day she "died," Joe shared a picture of Sarah playing the cello on social media. He even went as far as to set up a scholarship fund in her name for cellists.

There was mention of Seth Carrington, but there wasn't much to say about the mysterious Mr. Carrington. If there was nothing to prove his existence, then people would focus on Sarah instead. Someone did, however, display a picture of the two of them at the fundraiser that was taken unbeknownst to them. Sarah's family insisted that the photo be put on display since Seth was such an important part of their daughter's life. Sarah's parents were there, along with Toby. Sarah had admitted to Jareth that she wasn't so worried about her parents moving on, but it was Toby she worried about.

Gonzalez also arranged for a tribute pop up show in Central Park, and even Dr. Corley showed up. Some of Sarah's favorite pieces were played, and there wasn't the somber, depressing tone that was almost expected for such an event.

"Mr. and Mrs. Williams?" Dr. Corley asked.

"Yes." Mr. Williams said.

"I'm Dr. Corley. I worked with Sarah. I'm sorry I couldn't attend the funeral. I was attending a conference in Dallas when I heard the news."

"Thank you for being there for our Sarah."

It was then that Dr. Corley noticed Toby.

"You must be Toby. It's nice to meet you."

Toby turned his head away from Dr. Corley.

"I'm sorry about that. He's been a bit lost since Sarah died." Mrs. Williams said.

"I understand. If you every need anything, please don't hesitate to contact me. I'll leave you to your peace."

Dr. Corley moved towards the back of the crowd as the music started again. She focused her attention on Toby, worry in her features.

Toby held his mother's hand as he listened to his stepsister's favorite pieces. Then, as if a voice told him to do it, Toby turned his head towards a red maple tree. He smiled at what he saw, somehow knowing that everything was going to be just fine.

Dr. Corley noticed this too and followed his direction. She noticed two barn owls observing the scene in front of them. Then it appeared as if they were staring at Toby.

 _Aren't barn owls nocturnal?_ Dr. Corley wondered.

She turned her focus back to the memorial, brushing aside the oddity, even though it clearly captured Toby's attention.

Later that night as she she sat in her office, she couldn't get the owls out of her mind. Digging through Sarah's file, she found old recordings of sessions she had at the hospital along with a few sketches. Some of the sessions were under hypnosis. Corley never listened to them because she didn't want them to cloud her approach to Sarah's treatment. Yielding to the temptation, she listened to a few tapes with no expectations.

 _"Where are you dancing?" The doctor asked._

 _"Ballroom. There are masked figures everywhere, but I know he's looking for me."_

 _"Does he find you?"_

 _"We find each other." Sarah drowsily said._

 _"What happens next?"_

 _"We dance."_

Dr. Corley jotted down a few notes, but she didn't know why she was bothering with the task. It's not like any of it could change the past. Popping in another tape, she listened for close to twenty minutes when she heard,

 _"And what stands out for you?" A male doctor asked._

 _"There's a barn owl."_

Corley dropped her pen from the shock and turned up the volume.

 _"It's always been there. Watching me. Following me." A drowsy Sarah spoke._

 _"Why an owl?"_

 _"It has always been there. For years. It's him."_

Dr. Corley paused the tape and leaned back into her chair. Toby's reaction. Seth Carrington's sudden appearance and disappearance. She couldn't shake the image of the two, not one, barn owls that appeared to be carefully watching everything that happened at the memorial.

"There's no way. That can't be possible." Dr. Corley spoke to herself, all the while knowing that her instincts spoke otherwise.

Digging through the sketches that she wasn't paying attention to minutes earlier, she found a sketch of the supposed king that was mentioned numerous times on the tape. Feeling her stomach drop, she thoroughly searched for the day's newspaper, desperately flipping the pages until he found the article about the memorial. The photo that no one knew was taken was used in the article, and Dr. Corley brought her hand to her mouth when she compared the drawing to the photo of Seth Carrington. Yes, there were a few differences, but one didn't need a PhD to put two and two together.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but then again, Toby seemed to clearly understand what the rest of the world didn't. He knew it then just as she realize it now: everything was going to just fine.


End file.
